Sweep me Away
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: This is my school, Ouran academy where I'm forced into a magazine club without my knowing and apparently stuck between my hardworking studies to end up becoming a social student like any other kid. But one day I meet Wake Ando who has a dark past, a couple of girls who are all insane and two twins who are very mysterious in their own way. Will I survive in this year? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

I hope I'll get lots of OCs for this story!

Please send your OC, enjoy this chapter and its ongoing ones! HIKARU. MITSUKUNI, TAKASHI, KAORU & TAMAKI ARE TAKEN! NO MORE OCS!

_Sweep me Away_

"That's all for today, class," said the elder each who wore glasses and a good looking suit with a fine grey silk tie. "You're all dismissed."

Soon, all of the student girls started to run out of the room and all of them giggled as they walked down the hallways in huge seperate groups. When they found the third music room where everyone would think that it is abandoned, it is not. In fact, six boys and one girl who secretly dress as a boy are the ones who now keep this room for their own purposes. When all the girls stopped and waited for all the doors to open, the doors automatically opened and rose petals flew out of the room with the sweet nectar of the flowers filled their noses and tingled. In the room, they saw seven figures waiting for all of them to precede coming in to their domain.

"Welcome."

All the girls went inside, each one seeing their requested host and having such a lovely time. The king and leader of this popular host club is Tamaki Suoh who is a second year student of Ouran Academy, the vice-president of this club is Kyouya Ootori, the cool type who finances money for the club to keep it going and keeping the sweet tooth of Mitsukuni Haninozuka, a third year student, in close check. Mitsukuni is the Lolita attraction of this group, along sided with Takashi Morinozuka who is the wild type for many clients. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the twins who are the devil types and are the cheekiest ones of the group, the one who can control those two demons is Haruhi Fujioka. She is the one who really is a female who must sadly pay off a debt of eight million yen for destroying a priceless vase.

She is the natural type and all the girls love her so much, even though they do not know her secret that she is actually a female. But she enjoys her time as a host, she sometimes wonder what it would have been like if someone actually figured out her secret. That would be terrible if that someone figured it out and she would feel like a pawn to that person for nearly the rest of her life. But that would obviously never happen since she is too realistic as a boy…until now.

…

"Class, we have a new scholar student today," the elder homeroom teacher announced. "He should be here right about now."

That was when the door near the end of the room opened and everyone turned to see him, he wore a black hoodie with jeans that have holes on the knees and his hair…it is so long but he kept it in a ponytail. His hair is bright blond, almost looked like it is white to any other person, and what all the girls found attractive about him is his baby blue eyes that are like chilling ice. Haruhi felt so in danger when their eyes met, but a suddenness feeling that was so new to her came straight on her heart like unexpected confetti popping out of nowhere. _Who's this guy? _

"Class, this is Wake Ando, he came from St. Georges all boy academy. He'll be joining us unless something happens."

Wake went up to his desk in front of Haruhi and did not bother to set an introduction, making some of the girls questioning mentally him since he is so cool looking. With that, class resumes and they all learn about Spanish which Haruhi never understood anything that some of them said.

…

"Haruhi, are you all right?"

"No, Tamaki-senpai, I have Spanish homework and I don't get anything that this says,"

"If only I understood Spanish, we could've spent our lifetime speaking lovely words of love together!" Tamaki cooed, dancing around her table like a ballerina.

If only Tamaki, the flirting prince type, knew that Haruhi does not have any sort of time with his ridiculous ambitions that lead to both nothing and trouble. Such pathetic romance of his version would not even suit any lady to him, not even his anti-fans who think he is so self-loving would spend a minute with this love-struck idiot. Haruhi could not cope with this male and his stupidity, so she leaves secretly and heads to the library where she _might_ find some peace to study her homework. But unfortunately, the place is even louder than in the host club room. She goes inside anyway and finds a place to sit, one of the empty chairs where a girl with dark brown hair with black thin rectangle glasses typed in her laptop. The girl wore black pants that went to her knees and a yellow t-shirt.

The girl looked at her and smiled gently but the girl knew that Haruhi would not notice her, just like everyone else she knew. But surprisingly, Haruhi gave her a small-but-meaningful-to-her wave that made her eyes brighten.

"H-hello," the girl said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you too. Are you new here?"

"Yes, people call me Anime. And you?"

"Oh, I don't have a nickname," Haruhi said bashfully. "My name is Haruhi, Haruhi Fujioka."

"I see…he will come soon," she said. "He is the one."

"What?"

Anime closes her laptop and scurries off deep to the library without a second look, leaving Haruhi bewildered for her sudden escape. But that was when she heard footsteps coming towards her; she turns to see Wake with an expressionless face that shook fear in her heart. His coldness is much known to the school, even though this is his first time in this academy. He asked her if she knows anything about Mathematics, Haruhi said that she is sort of good with some of the equations. Wake goes up to her and asks if she could be his tutor for a few weeks until he could understand it, Haruhi did not know what to say…but she agrees to this. Wake sits next to her and took out his text books, ready to learn today.

"By the way," he said. "I know you're a girl."

Haruhi stopped dead in her seat…how could he know that she is really a girl? She nearly screamed but Wake clasped her mouth so she did not try to create a commotion, he growled that he knows her secret and if he does not improve his math, he will tell every single person this and will even show proof! _Oh, god! This…is going to be the worst year of my entire life._

_To be continued…_

_Years have gone by, nothing might change_

_God is then decided to create a play_

_A romantic tale with a faze _

_What will you say?_

_Sweep me Away: Chapter two_

Full name:

Age:

Pairing:

Full Past:

Looks:

Wears:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality:

Allergies:

Birthday:

Fear(s):

Dream(s):

Hobbies:

Wealth class:

Grade:

Favorite subject/Least favorite subject:

Lives:

Talent(s):

Family bio:

Nationality:


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for your OCs, some will come in chapter three!

Please review enjoy this chapter of _Sweep me Away!_

Chapter two: Club

"You're late," Wake said irritated as Haruhi gets inside the library.

"I'm sorry," Haruhi apologized. "I had to cook breakfast and my father didn't want me to come to school for some reason."

Wake stares at her with his baby blue eyes that feel like ice inside her heated body and they both strolled along into the magnificently large library with all of the students now here who neither study or talk about gossip. Wake told Haruhi that he has a new member who wants to help out with him, he pointed at the girl who happens to be the very girl she just met yesterday. When Anime looked up to Haruhi, she gave a weakly wave to her as she glances nervously at Wake who seems a little stiff than usual. Haruhi and Wake all sat with Anime and with their Spanish text books, they opened them in odd union that made Anime a little more nervous. The whole reason why she is uneasy today is because of Wake, it all started when she was just walking inside the gates to enter school when she was suddenly dragged inside the library by Wake. Every time she took the courage to speak, Wake would do his baby blue eyes to shot deathly glares at her that made her feel so paralyzed with his mental threats.

"Okay, I'll speak in Spanish and you'll try to say what I say in English," Wake said to Haruhi as simple as he could. Haruhi nodded with bravery, the sooner she learns Spanish, the better she will never have to socialize with him.

Wake clears his throat to sound as clear as he could; he looked at the first text on the first page and said…

"Yo camino por la calle por mi cuenta,"

"I know, it means 'I'm eating some good food today,'"

"I walk down the street on my own," Wake corrected her, Haruhi sighed in defeat. "If you're going to complain, then maybe you shouldn't be in that class."

"It's mandatory."

"Like I give a damn, I could just skip it if I want to,"

"Oh really, can you prove it?"

"Le-let's just go back to our studies; it'll help us all…" Anime spoke up; straighten up her glasses to show her dark brown eyes to them.

Meanwhile, outside of the door where someone is hiding particularly is none other than Tamaki himself who watches jealously at Wake who is able to study with his precious daughter all day without his knowledge of such important information. _I cannot let my daughter go through with this imposter! I shall get in there and ruin their special time together, but what should I say? _As Tamaki tries thinking of plans for his performance, he heard giggling from behind and when he took a look, he saw three girls standing behind him. They all giggled at him because of what he is doing, so he got up quickly and made in excuse that he was just checking if the door was working while tucking his black tie nervously.

"Sure you were," one girl said sarcastically.

"Are you girls new here?"

"Dude, I'm in your class for so long," the girl said to him, looking up at him with her brown eyes that looked up with pride. "You don't even know my name? That's a shame…"

"O-of course I know your name!" he said with a shriek in his tone. "It's…um, Jessica?"

The three of them started laughing again; soon they started leaving when Tamaki asked for her name. The girl who has beautiful wavy hair that stopped on her shoulder blades halted, the two girls who wore glasses and have the same red colored hair waiting for her to follow. The girl then turns around with her ombre styled hair of copper to dark brown hair that has bangs that swept to her right side. She smirks at the poor, confused Tamaki and points at him with her finger that is pale like her whole body which is her natural skin tone.

"My name," she said with great loudness, "is Kaya Kobayashi." And with her heel, she turns herself away and walks away with her two twined friends.

Tamaki watches her walk away, his violet eyes trailed on her lovely hair and hourglass figure; he could even tell her height which is only five foot two inches tall. But he quickly shakes his head violently; he remembered that he must spy on Haruhi and her hopefully not potential love interest. So he quickly went back to the door and when he opened it, he saw only Anime sitting in her desk with a red laptop.

"Um, excuse me," Anime whispered to him. "But we're in a library."

_Curse you, Wake Ando…curse you…_

"Are you Tamaki Suoh?"

"Why, yes I am!" he said devilry with a handsome tone to the bewildered Anime.

"Then get a nose job, Kaya has a better nose then you do." She said bluntly, making Tamaki shatter to the ground in his utter stupidity.

Anime suddenly found that she has an email in her website of hers, so she opened it up and a bunny pops in the screen with a message in its hand. The pink bunny dropped the message and it popped on the screen, Anime starts to read seriously and gasped as she finished her email. That was when she slammed her laptop and starts running away in utter screams that shook everyone who walked down the hall, even Tamaki jumped in fear of what he heard.

…

"Sister, sister we need you!"

Anime ran up to the secret apple tree not too far away from the infamous Rose maze and looked all around it, she could not find her twin sister anywhere until she felt an apple drop on her head. Anime hissed in pain, touched her head and looked up to see her twin. Her name is Enime; she looks exactly like her but has a small mole under her right eye which sets her off from Anime who has no mole at all. Enime leaps down from the tree and looks at her sister who is panicking very much for who knows what it could be.

"E-Enime, have you looked at the school student toll?" Anime opens up her laptop and shows it to her. "Dear Anime, I got some news that we will need more students for your super idea of a Magazine club. You maybe pick another club to join and you must get the right amount of girls to join!"

"So?"

"So, that means we got least than precisely forty-eight hours until we set up our club. If that happens, not only will I get to hang out with the Host club, but I'll be a laughing stock if no one gets to read the news at all!"

"Okay, I'll go and kid-I mean get some people who will join while you set up the room. Does the Host club know they're in it?"

"Well, I had a conference with Kyouya and he said he'll be delighted to help. The whole reason why he's doing this is for the money."

Enime and Anime both laughed, but that was when they heard someone walking towards the tree. So they both started climbing up the great apple tree and looked down to see someone from down below, a girl with red hair that almost looks pink. It almost looks like burgundy, her hair is tied up into a ponytail with a pure satin white ribbon and what the twins could tell is that her hair is short. They saw her sitting down near the perfectly shading tree as she opens a book and starts to read in the wonderful peace around her. If only they could see what eye color she has, they could maybe ask her if she would join them in their club. So, Enime leaps out of the tree and lands perfectly on the ground to face the unexpected girl who gasped in fear.

"WILL YOU JOIN US, MY JEDI?"

The girl hid her face with the red scarlet cover of the book, hoping that she will soon go away with that response.

"Anime, she disappeared! How the hell did she do that?" Enime starts looking around aimlessly and soon lost her way.

The girl who lowers her book looks around, no longer seeing the crazy teenager who scared her whole life at her. Anime soon got down from the other side of the tree, she was not the greatest when it comes to climbing down….She walks around to see the girl, her eyes shot up at Anime and the girl has hot pink red color.

"Um, I'm very sorry about my sister's behavior," she said politely and the girl feels reassured. "You see, I and she are starting a club and…she wanted to know if you're interested in joining us."

"A-a club?" she stuttered with her frail voice. "What's…it about, miss…?"

"Oh, I'm Anime. Please, may I ask yours?"

"It's Kumi," she said quietly to her. "Kumi Kimura, it's a pleasure meeting you. Only, your sister…"

"Ah, please forgive her," Anime said to her. "She loves attention that she'll pretend to be stupid."

Kumi giggles and Anime smiles, Anime offered her hand to her and Kumi takes it while Anime supports her to stand up.

"So, could you please join our Magazine club?"

"Yes, it would be great to join in…thank you, Anime."

"You're welcome, Kumi," she said as they walk away. "You're welcome."

…

Mitsukuni is inside the Third Music room where he is enjoying a piece of cranberry cake all alone with only his bunny known as Usa-chan to help give Mitsukuni some company. Takashi is running late from his kendo meeting and Mitsukuni decided to wait for him inside the room. That was when he heard the doors slam open and it reveal Enime with Anime and Kumi from behind.

"OKAY, GANG," Enime shouted out loud with pride. "LET'S SPLIT UP AND SEARCH FOR CLUES!"

"W-who are you girls?"

"No one you need to know, friend," Enime said to him with a grin. Then she glanced at Usa-chan with her grin that disappeared into a frown. _All the bunnies shall die…all of them._

Kumi and Anime looked down at all the chairs, hoping to find something that will be useful for their first article once they get their room and set up their club members. Mitsukuni watches them from afar, he starts to walk away very quietly so they would not notice…until he made it to the very end of the way out, and he bumps into someone that made them both fall to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Mitsukuni said to him.

"Watch it, shorty," the girl said who sounded irritated by him.

"I-"

The girl stood up and looks down at him with an annoyed face, she has such marvelous and bright orange colored eyes with golden blond shoulder length hair. What this girl has to make her so lovely is the red rose pin in her hair and has bangs that are swayed to the left.

"What're you looking at?"

Mitsukuni gets up quickly and runs away, she seems to have scared him because of her deadly personality she showed to him.

"Hey, is that Jesus?" Enime asked loudly to Kumi and Anime who ran away to the nearest closet to hide from the girl.

"What…did you just call me?" the girl breathed in and out with fury as she glares at her that looked like she has fire blazing magnificently in her eyes.

"Jesus," she repeated. "You look so much like him, only he has a penis while you have a vagina."

The girl starts to storm inside the music room, Kumi and Anime peeked out of the closet to see Enime moon-walking backwards to hit her back with the table that has a piece of cranberry cake. When the girl finally made it to her, Enime grabbed the plate and showed the light sauced cake to her.

"Is that…cranberry cake?"

Enime nods automatically to that answer, the girl took the cake and starts gobbling it up with the fork in the plate.

"Sorry about that," she said. "I'm Edith, it's nice to meet ya." Then she burped a little.

Soon, when it was safe to come out, Anime and Kumi looked up to this girl who looks so amazingly beautiful to them.

"Hey Edith, wanna join a Magazine club?" Enime asked, hoping she will say yes.

"Why?"

"Well, from what I can obviously see is that you, my new friend, happen to be a girl who wants to write to the world. You wanna be a writer, right?" she asked with a persuasive tone.

"How…"

Enime smirks to herself and tucks her glasses up; she looked up to her and said that she shall be the next biggest star to the whole school if she joins in their club. Edith only met her one day, should she pass something up like this and live a boring life without excitement? So, she took out her hand and Enime shakes it to know that they have become good co-workers. Now there is Kumi and Edith, who have joined the group, but now they need more members into this group or else they will have to discontinue their plans in order to make their club into reality. That was when Anime stopped to have an idea in her mind; she decided that she should ask Wake to join into their group so they could have a balance number of boys. Kumi halts in fear, she knows Wake because he and her are in the same homeroom class together and what she could tell is that he seems very dangerous when she tries to be around him. Anime explained to her that she met him and he seems very nice if you give him some time to adjust the school and students, soon Kumi is reassured again and Edith asked how many girls they need. Enime explained that there is Anime, herself; Edith and Kumi who have join right now. If Wake joins, then there would be the amount of seven boys, therefore they need about…

"I'm not sure how many we need…"

"Okay, we have seven boys and so far four girls," Kumi said accurately. "If we get maybe three or four more girls at the very least, it could be a balanced club."

"You are good at maths," someone said from behind. When they all spun around to see who it was, it is a girl with copper to dark brown hair who looked at them with a smirk.

"Yes, but it's not my most…likeable subject I'm fond of…"

"Word says you guys are making a club, right?"

They all nodded, the two twin red-haired girls looked at them suspiciously and knew that they are parasites to them. The two of them tried to convince her not to join, but what the girl did is walk towards the group of anxious girls and could not believe what she did. She spun around and then sticks out her pink tongue at the disgusted girls who stormed away, not wanting any part with her anymore.

"Those girls were nothing but liars,"

Enime asked her if she is going to join into their club and she said that she would be delighted to join their activity. Now they have five girls, just a few more and they will have a good group to go on with this. That was when they all heard the chiming noise of the tower bells that rung loud and clear to all, it was time to go back into their classes. So, all of the girls walked away in their separate paths. Enime and Anime could not believe that they are making good progress with their members and will soon be a club.

...

The whole day had passed in a flash for Haruhi as she packs all of her school materials from today, double English homework and once again she has Spanish. She starts to walk out of the room when Wake stopped her for a minute; he looked a little shuttled and almost seems in the state of depression and grief.

"Could…I stay with you?"

Haruhi was confused, why would Wake ask her something like to stay in her one room apartment that may or may not have enough room for him? Wake said that his mother…kicked him out and needs a place to stay until he gets his own home, Haruhi did not know what to say and Wake becomes more depressed to the brink where Haruhi stutters that he may follow her home. And with that, she and him walk down the sidewalk together, avoiding as much eye contact as the orange colored sunset sets itself to its yet another eventful day. Haruhi glanced at him for a short minute; he looks amazingly handsome to her…._W-what am I thinking? Am I that desperate for a guy?_ Haruhi wanted this to all be just a nightmare, but apparently no matter how painful she pinches herself; she will find herself walking down the sidewalk with Wake.

"Have you ever been kissed before?" he asked suddenly.

"What? No, of course not! I never think of something so-so inappropriate in my life."

"That's when you get a boyfriend or girlfriend,"

"I highly doubt that I, in my long years, will get a boyfriend…." She clarified sternly to him.

"So you never thought about marriage or kids or having any fun at all?"

"I have a dream and that's something I have to study my hardest to do."

Wake nod only once and soon, they both finally made it to her apartment which is tall but not too wide to take much space. He liked it and they both went upstairs, Haruhi digs out her keys but then dropped them on the ground. Haruhi was about to pick them up when Wake got down to get them, their hands touched slightly and she suddenly snatches the keys away with her heart beating monstrously. Wake looks at her like she lost it and that was when the door opened, there stood a tall woman with long red hair and this lady wore a purple nightgown that reached to her knees. Apparently…this is her father.

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

I hope everyone liked the last chapter!

Please review and enjoy this sweeping tale!

Chapter three

"And this will be our club room!" Anime announced as they all enter the dusty old room that nobody has entered for years

The room is so new yet so elderly at the same time, dust has taken over the furniture and the window is pitch black from what could be soot. Kumi strolls to the window and saw it is unlocked, but when she tried to open it, she could not because it must have rusted for who knows how long. In the middle of the room, there is a large table with chairs neatly tucked inside which made Enime get on top of the table and looked at everyone with hope.

"Listen, girls," she said to them all. "We are now finally going to have the new Ouran Magazine club and we will not stop until we get all the scoop of the school!"

"But we still need more members," Kumi said to her. "How're we going to do that?"

"Simple, we'll make posters for everyone!"

And so, Anime gave each of the girls an A4 piece of paper with some coloring pencils on the table so everyone can draw their poster. They were all given ten minutes to draw their vision of their club and how it should be presented, Enime gets off of the table and soon they all commenced drawing their own poster. Ten minutes later, all of the girls turned their pages face down so no one could see what they look like until it is their turn. First they went to Anime who showed a purple background poster with a large book in the front with a red rose as its cover. On the book, it says 'Ouran Magazine' in fancy golden cursive writing. Next came to Kaya, who presented a poster of herself pointing at them with the title saying 'I need you' in large, bold capital letters at the front. Now it was Kumi who presented her poster, it is a nice cherry blossom pink background with a light, soft cursive writing saying 'Magazine club' and what it has that stands out is a fancy rose. Now it came to Edith who showed…nothing because she did not know what she wanted to put in the poster.

Soon, it was time for a vote…with the score of four from all; Anime wins of presenting her poster to them all.

"W-well done, Anime,"

Kaya scoffs with a smirk, "Not bad," she said.

"That poster's gonna make us famous!" Edith said hyperactively, she seems to be much better after yesterday.

All the girls are excited, but then they all sneezed in union of the dusty room that they will soon have to clean up soon before they send out the poster. So, Anime decided that they a separate team under her decision. Anime and Enime will remain here while Kumi, Edith and Kaya go and make copies of the poster. Then they must send them out near the gates of the school and give them to every single person they meet. All of them agreed, Edith took the poster and examines it thoroughly to see it look like it had been five hours just making this poster to show its perfection and accurate design. Kaya, Kumi and Edith got out of the dusty room and started walking down the long, endless hallway filled with many people who did not stop to take a glance at their clubroom. The flooring is pure white marble that showed their reflection, the arches are supporting up on the ceiling and have gloriously bright chandeliers gleaming down on them. The red carpet stretched for hours and many light blue lockers are all lined up together without a single scratch on them like any public academy.

Kumi looks up at Kaya and she only stares at their way, Kumi then looks down at Edith who caught her and asked if she looked down because of her height. Kumi quickly stammered that she thought that her hair looks beautiful on her, which only made Edith avoid making a conversation with her. Kaya decided to talk with Kumi, knowing that talking with no one is boring and she wants to know why Kumi joined the Magazine club.

"Well, I joined because Anime treated me so nicely,"

"Are you a lesbian?" Kaya asked bluntly.

"No! I-I…"

"So you have someone you're interested in?"

Kumi twiddles with her fingers, trying to hide an embarrass blush that she does not want to conceal with everyone. Kaya mumbled and knew that talking with her is not going to make her feel any less hyper like she was before…soon, they made it to the student council room where it has the only printer in all of the school which made the three of them think they are all stingy for not buying more printers for people who need them. The reason why they thought so is because when they got inside, they saw a long line that nearly blocked their way to get in.

"Now what're we going to do?"

"We should wait," Kumi suggested.

That was when the door opened behind them and when the three looked to see who it was, the girls saw a girl with golden, silky blond hair with green cat-like eyes that glared darkly at them. The girls immediately moved away and let her enter; they noticed that she is not wearing the needed uniform. The girl wore what seems to be a black dress with red laces, black combat boots that clicked with every step and her hair has a cream rose color headband. When everyone saw her, they all fled away like packs of sheep as she walks down to the printer to print out something. But when the girl made to the printer and saw it out of ink, she punched the printer to send it flying into the wall with great force! She storms out of the room but said something to the girls.

"The damn thing's broken, so get another printer,"

The three of them looked at her as she storms off…that was when Kaya runs in front of her and blocked her way.

"What you did was totally stupendous!" she said with a high tone. "You should be famous for that, you know, I'm hosting a club for people who want to make magazines," she said to her. "And one thing, you got brawn for that gig!"

Kumi quickly ran to her side along with Edith who is beside Kumi at the end.

"But, isn't Anime-"but then Kaya pulls her away.

"Kumi, darling," she whispered. "Let the pros talk here." Then she winked at her with a smile. Kumi smiled weakly at her.

Kaya turns to the girl who did not seem pleased with the fact that Kaya is blocking her way.

"I don't give a crap of your shitty club," she said darkly. "But, if I join this dumb club, will you leave me the hell alone?"

"YES!" Edith and Kaya shouted with passion, letting Kumi hide behind one of the lockers to protect her from this girl.

"Okay, fine," she mumbled.

Kaya, Edith and Kumi all smiled to each other reassuringly. But what they want to know is where are they going to make more copies for their poster, but Kaya had an idea that would surely work.

…

"Haruhi, is it too much trouble that I'm living in your house?" Wake asked as he drinks his juice.

"No, not at all!"_ Yes, it so happens to be a humongous problem._

Wake and Haruhi are now hiding behind the large apple tree where they now are starting to meet for their Spanish sessions since it was announced that the library is undergoing a new paint job for the walls since they need a new change of color. But the whole place looked fine enough for Haruhi, but the student council seems to think that they need a new color in the room. Wake asked if there is anything fun to do in their school, Haruhi said that there is the forbidden section that they could not pass because people claimed it is haunted but she thinks it is because of the wind blowing constantly. Then there is the music room where lots of choirs sing all the time, there is also the Rose maze where people get lost easily. One time, she heard that a girl got sick because the she was allergic to pollen and nearly died because of that. Nothing was heard about the girl, but from what teachers said is that the girl went to homeschool. Wake asked if there is a room where they could at least study in, Haruhi said that there is a dusty room where no one enters because something terrible happened once inside of it.

She starts to explain the tale where she overheard Tamaki speaking to Kyouya, he said that there was a girl who locked herself in there by accident and she died of starvation, now they saw her ghost haunts that room at night and no one dares to go in and disturb her sleep. Wake gets up and told her that they will be going into that room, not fazed with her story about a girl who died in that room because she locked herself in there by accident. _I don't know,_ Haruhi thought to herself as she watches Wake walk away. _I get the creepy feeling that we might not be alone in that room…_

Wake and Haruhi walked inside the large school, they walked on the endless red carpet that stretched for hours on while it covers the white pure marble flooring that showed their reflection. Outside, the morning blue skies are brightly showing the sun as white doves flock away into the sky with a goal in their end. Like Haruhi, she secretly has a goal in her mind which she wants to make it true and will do anything to gain that promise she made her mother years before her passing. But now, with Wake in her life and in her house, she wonders one thing…is she going to put up with everything with this person or will he soon find himself a place for him to stay. Soon, Haruhi found herself standing near the door where she said about the girl who trapped herself inside. Wake opened the door to stop and stare inside; when Haruhi looked inside…she saw Anime and her twin lookalike who are now sweeping the floors with piles of dust.

"Anime?"

Anime froze and looked at Haruhi; she wore an apron with a cute kitty paw print and her broom looked like a magic broomstick because it has a star on top. Anime did not know what to say, but she starts sweeping so madly that dust starts flooding out of the room like a dust stamped, making everyone coughing like crazy.

"AH, TOMOMI'S DYING!" someone shouted from behind, making so much coughing and collapsed to the ground with a thud.

Wake and Haruhi looked behind; they were blocking the dust from their eyes with their eyes and saw a girl behind them on the ground. The girl has short black hair that made it to her shoulders and the front side of her right is tied up into a small ponytail, but it was not the time to look at her when she is suffocated with dust. When Haruhi got to her side, she tried to pick her up when the girl suddenly sprung up and is standing like a solider. Thankfully, the dust vanished out of the room and the girl looked behind Wake and Haruhi to show her two different eye colors. One eye on the right is purple while the other is green.

"Is this where I can find an adventure?" she asked curiously to them.

Wake and Haruhi have no idea who she is.

"Oh, the name is Tomomi!" she salutes to them childishly with a playful smile.

Enime overheard this and rushes to her, taking her hands together and welcoming her to their Ouran Magazine club. Enime tugs Tomomi inside and when they went in, the whole room is sparkling with sunshine from outside. The wooden furniture all looked polished well and their window is so clean that it looked like there is no window!

"Tomomi likes this so much!" she said with glee.

_I going to presume that she speaks third party…well, at least we got yet another new member! _Enime thought to herself.

That was when Wake heard more footsteps coming their way; it was Kaya and all the girls that included the newest member who looked around unsatisfied about the way it looked like. When she and the girls went inside, Anime asked if they were able to copy all of the posters they needed for the club. But Kaya explained that the printer broke down (courtesy of the girl who punched it) and decided to give it to the principal who will make a copy of them. When Enime asked who the new girl is, she steps forward to her.

"Name's Arisa,"

"That's…"

"What, you got a problem with it?" Arisa snapped at Enime who placed her hands on her hips.

"I didn't know you got an attitude problem,"

Arisa growled at Enime who then smirks, it was her big mistake which led Arisa to charge in and brought out her fist to punch her. But Enime ducks down and punches her knee which paralyzed it! Arisa did not show pain and tries to get up, but collapses and yet no yelp came out of her.

"Don't worry," Enime said as she walks away. "That'll go away in a few min-"

But then Arisa suddenly got up and sent out an un-expecting flying kick to her face, Enime is pushed into the wall and saw Arisa coming after her. But then, Wake gets in the way and grabs her waist to pull her up high. Arisa struggles as much as she could, but Wake was too powerful for her to out power him. Soon, she calms down and Wake puts her down.

"What are you doing here, Anime?" Haruhi asked Anime.

"We're making a club nano desu!" Enime said in her place.

Haruhi eyebrows her, why is she going to make a club? But that was when they heard someone racing down the hallway…more like skating because when Wake went to see what it was, a girl halts with a hundred pages of something in her hands. Most of the papers are all scattered on the ground, but this girl has platinum blond hair that is the height of her rib cage with light blue streaks streaming down her hair and it is in a fishtail braid. What caught his eyes are her eyes, one eye from her right is neon green while the other is sky blue.

"Sp-special delivery for the soon-to-be Ouran Magazine club," she skates to Wake and gives him the piles of papers, not yet realizing she dropped some in the process. "I-I'm gonna go now."

"WAIT!" Kaya shouted and stops her. "Would you be interested in join my club?" her brown eyes gleamed at the skating girl with energy and the girl blinked a little.

"Sure, I'll join!"

"WAIT, THIS IS _MY _CLUB!" Enime and Anime shouted at Kaya.

"By the way, I'm Shelia you girls and one dude."

Wake lowered his eyes into a glare, how dare she refer him to be in a group with a bunch of girls he does not even know? But that was when Anime tugged Haruhi with her coat and asked if the Host club told her that they will be joining with their club which made Haruhi shocked because she was not told such important information. It looks like that they 'forgot' to tell her this, or they wanted to surprise her with this unknown decision Tamaki made. Haruhi took Wake by the arm and she storms away, Haruhi is going to have a word with Tamaki and this un-expecting secret she finally knows.

…

Haruhi opens the doors of the Third music room, with the bewildered Wake by her side and she goes inside the room. Tamaki looked at her and could tell she is unhappy, so he rushes to Takashi and hides behind him.

"Why didn't you tell me we're uniting with a new club?" she barked at Tamaki who cowered in fear of her.

"It was my intention to join our club with the new Ouran Magazine club," Kyouya spoke up, writing his black notebook. "May you introduce your friend to us?"

"It's Wake," Wake said to him.

"Hi, Wake!" Hikaru, Kaoru and Mitsukuni said to him.

Tamaki only glare at him with hate, but he pouts away because he was just a street thug who is going to hurt his little baby. When he finally gets evidence about this, he will use that against him and take Haruhi all for himself. Hikaru and Kaoru asked in union why they are going to join a club, Kyouya only smirks and replies that the Host club is losing budget because of certain things. Hikaru and Kaoru raced out of the room, wanting to see their new place where they will be going to make their magazine. Mitsukuni and Takashi followed them, eager to see the clubroom for themselves. Haruhi and Wake walked away, but what Wake could tell is that Tamaki did not seem to be taking a liking to him at all. Tamaki asked if he could maybe do some research about Wake Ando, but Kyouya already has some information about him. He does not have a father; his mother is a prostitute and somehow has a clean record except that he joined a dangerous club to become a thug. But he soon got out on time, because the gang was arrested and no information was given about his life.

"Does he have any siblings?" Tamaki asked him.

Kyouya only shook his head; Tamaki feels a little bad about what he did…

…

"Where's the club?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

Haruhi pointed at the door, they both charged to the door and waited for everyone to get near the door. When everyone made it, Haruhi grabbed the shining doorknob and twisted it to open it…

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

Hope everyone liked the last chapter!

Please enjoy this sweeping tale!

Chapter four

"What is going on here?" Haruhi demanded to know, seeing Arisa and Enime arm wrestling each other as the others watched.

The two of them stopped and Kumi hid behind Anime who hid behind Kaya, they all stared at the boys who stared at the girls with confusion. Shelia pointed at them and wanted to know why they are here, Anime explains faintly that they are joining their club. Kumi twiddles her fingers nervously; Edith glared dangerously at Mitsukuni who hid behind Takashi. Tomomi saw Takashi and Mitsukuni to suddenly start running towards them.

"Onii-chan! Mitsukuni-niichan!" then Tomomi hugs Takashi and Mitsukuni gets in front to hug Tomomi.

"You know them?" Enime and Anime asked in union.

"They're Tomomi's friends," Tomomi said, cuddling Takashi as he pets her head.

Enime tried to concentrate on her arm wrestling, but Arisa was too strong and Enime lost when Arisa powerfully slams her arm on the table, making her collapse to the ground in pain. Anime said that these are the new members that they were able to get into their club. Tamaki and Kyouya made it with the group and saw the girls inside, but what everyone was amazed about is the room and how sparkling it is. No one ever uses this room at all, since some people think it is haunted and that it had to be the most nonsensical rooms of all Ouran. Anime said that they were on time in order to be set up with their jobs this week, Haruhi asked what they all are going to be doing and when Enime got up from her brutal attack from Arisa, she picked up a fishing bowl she found on the ground with slips of some kind inside. Anime explains that she will pick the team pairs and one must take a slip out, then they must go out for the day and get some news they find. Once they done that, they must report back and write their article which will be fixed by Enime and herself.

Enime said that to pass the time, they made a billboard for them to show them who will be partners with who they chosen for the next five weeks.

"Wait, we have to work with our partner for five weeks?"

"Don't question my ability to not count!" Enime shouted at Kaya who sticks a little of her tongue out as she pouts.

**Pairing board**

**Tamaki-Kaya**

**Kyouya-Shelia**

**Takashi-Tomomi**

**Mitsukuni-Edith**

**Hikaru-Kumi**

**Kaoru-Arisa**

"Why the hell am I paired with _him?_" Edith asked, pointing at Mitsukuni. "I should be with someone else!"

"Is it because you're shorter than me?" Mitsukuni asked innocently, because Edith is only shorter than Mitsukuni.

Edith glared at him with her bright orange eyes and felt like punching him on the mouth to make him shut up, she will not hesitate to do so if she wants to. But Anime was able to stop this by giving her a large, pink swirly lollipop which made Edith smile towards her. She took it and starts licking it, making Mitsukuni jealous that he cannot have any lollipops from Anime. Enime took out the fishing bowl with white slips of paper scattered all around to show everyone what they shall be doing. Tamaki went up first and when he took out the slip, he and Kaya must do a fashion article.

"That's easy," Kaya said, looking over his shoulder. "I know fashion."

"I do, too!"

"But _way_ better than you." She added quickly.

Next came up Kyouya, when he took out his slip…he learns that he has to do makeup tutorials with a tomboy. He could easily tell this was not going to be easy since Shelia is a tomboy, you could tell because she is wearing skating shoes and a red baseball cap on her head. If he is going to do this right, he must talk with a couple of girls who know everything about makeup. Hikaru went up to the bowl and picked out a slip which has horoscope on it, all they have to do is make up a few things that would not come true and write it down on their notepads. Edith and Mitsukuni got the easy one which is the food tasting page where they and three other people must eat three different foods and rate them to their percentage. Both of them smiled with glee, but Edith looked away because she was irritated by Mitsukuni and what he did in front of everyone. Kaoru took the slip of paper out of the bowl and learns that they are doing step-by-step tutorials on whatever seems to be popular. Lastly it came to Takashi who took out what seems to be taking photos for all the things they need.

Everyone looked up at the clock, it soon became their first break which is only fifty minutes and soon they all started stampeding out of the door…only to have everyone get stuck in the process since they could not get out all at the same time. So, Arisa gets out of the group and with the chair she picked up, she hits everyone in the ass and when they got out, she stormed out of the room. The only ones who are inside are Wake, Haruhi, Anime and Enime who stared out the door…they could not believe that they will be working with a bunch of idiots.

…

"What's your horoscope, Kumi?" Hikaru asked with his pencil writing the entire list of horoscope names to write down all the things they need to know.

"M-me?" she stuttered. "Well, my birthday is in October ninth, so…"

"You're Libra, right?" he looks at her; she blushes a little and twiddles her fingers again.

"Ah, I guess that would make sense."

Hikaru looked at her; he could not believe that he is going to be working with a sensitive girl for the next five weeks of his life. But he must put up with it and when they saw this one person who walked down the hallway, he went up to the boy who looked at him.

"Excuse me, what horoscope are you?"

The boy looked at him with his hazel colored eyes that have green framed glasses that nearly covered his freckles. His hair is rosy red and is short; his skin looked a little dark but kept its white completion at a minimum. He wore the boy uniform, as recommended for all the male students of the school and he looks at him with a smile.

"I'm Leo, but my name is Richard," he said to him, he saw Kumi from far away and suddenly dashed to her. "You're pretty, what's your name?"

"Huh? I-I'm Kumi…"

He smiled to her, his hazel eyes sparkled at her and she smiled frailly at him so she would not be rude to this optimistic boy she is meeting.

"So, how's your day been?" Hikaru asked.

"Totally spectacular!" he said to him, flying his right arm around the air. "I got the greatest deal for a new Xbox game, I got to watch my favorite anime the whole day and I updated my Facebook page to have fifty thousand likes!"

"That's…that's amazing, Richard," Kumi said, looking up at him as he winks at her.

"I wanna stay and chat," he said to them. "But I gotta run, or else they'll give away my favorite yuri manga. Catch you guys later!" and he was gone in an instant.

_What's yuri? _Kumi wondered.

Hikaru looked at her, he could tell that she is wondering what yuri is…but he decided not to tell her until he thinks it is right to tell her. Meanwhile, Kaya and Tamaki are now looking around with all the people who have some fashion tips for their article. They met this one girl who told them that since this is the spring season, light colors that involve pink is mandatory since it shows everyone that they are like cherry blossoms in the world with their pinkness. One girl said that around the April month, scarfs will be needed and must _not _be a brownish color that is made of wool or cotton. Silk makes their skin more shining and that it raises chances to make a girl more radiant. After each girl they met, they were given enough tips to make their article, but with a couple of minutes to spare, Tamaki suggested to go into the music room for a while. When the two of them went inside the Second music room, it is empty but has hundreds of chairs and music stands all lined up perfectly with dark wooden flooring. Music sheets and famous musicians are all hung up on the walls and a black board has nothing on it but just a flyer saying to always practice. Tamaki saw from the far corner a piano, so he went up to the piano and sat on the bench to start playing. The music was breathtaking; it was as if he and Kaya could see musical notes flying across the room while he played some Mozart with the brand new piano. But then, the piano stopped…it has something inside the piano to be blocking one of the keys. Kaya decided to look inside; she gets in and reached out for something while Tamaki looks nervous at her.

That was when Kaya suddenly screamed and looked she is being pulled by something, Tamaki ran away in fear and soon heard the cheeky laughter of Kaya. It was just a joke; she took out a key from the inside and wanted to make it horror-like for him.

"Th-that was terrible!" he spluttered in fear with his face covered with redness. "I could've died from a tragic heart attack, what will my fans think of me?" He collapsed to the ground, making a spotlight shine before him.

"You're no fun at all,"

He quickly gets up, "I can be fun if I want to be!"

"Oh, yeah?" she asked him, she folded her arms and looked at him with her dark brown eyes. "Prove it."

"Oh, I shall," he declared manly. "I shall!"

…

"I…I think I'm gonna be sick…" Mitsukuni said, holding his mouth with his hand to hold a barf. He looked up to see Edith still eating what could be her fifth hamburger.

She looked at him, seeing his hamburger of cheese, pickles, mustard and onions with the ham untouched. Edith pointed at his plate and he pushed it away, not wanting to eat more because of one of the chiefs. Because before, they went into the kitchen with a few people by their side and realized that Annabel, the fattest and scariest canteen chief is the one here today. The other people they brought along are Lisa Morgan, Hana Craft and Ross Pearson. That was when they heard large footsteps; they turned their necks around except for Edith who is still eating her burger in peace. They saw the lady; she is tall but so very large with thick skin and fatness. Her hair is red but has a hairnet on very tightly; her face is covered with dark makeup like purple lipstick and thick eyebrows. She wore the uniform for the canteen station which is a white gown and apron that has some stains of dark yellow grease on it.

"How dare you not eat more of my food?" she growled at Mitsukuni who looked like he was at the brink of tears. "I put my heart out and you reject it, how evil could you-"

"Excuse me," Edith said. "But you could you shut up so I can eat?" she takes a bite of her burger, not caring what her reaction is.

The boy who is Ross looked at her stunningly with his aqua blue eyes. _How does she do that? No one has ever stood up to Mrs. Ash since she first went to Ouran! I've obviously been here all my life and on one ever done something as courageous as that!_

_This girl has given herself a death wish, _Lisa thought as she looked at Edith with her aurban red eyes. _I must make sure that this is not exclusive to the public. If any of this is leaked, not only will it jeopardize her, it could cut my chances as being the secretive child I must be. Not to mention the mature one._

Hana looked at her with her violet eyes for a minute, but she continues to eat her spaghetti which is very good.

_How can Hana not care about her protection? _Ross and Lisa thought the same question.

"What did you just say, young lady?"

She turned her chair around and looked at her with dumbfounding bright orange eyes to make sure she knew that she is looking at a dumb person who is her.

"I said," she said slowly. "Shut up."

Mrs. Ash glared at her with her light lime green contact lens and Edith carries on eating her burger.

"THEN YOU MAY NOT EAT!" Mrs. Ash screamed as she was about to grab her shoulder, but then Edith grabbed it and suddenly slammed her right across the room.

"No one tells me what to do…" she said, she looked up to the past out Mrs. Ash. "_Especially_ when I'm eating good junk food."

_Is-is she the new Jesus? _Everyone wondered except for Hana who did not seem to care about her at all.

Edith looked at everyone and soon, Lisa grabbed Hana by the arm and Ross grabbed Lisa by the arm and they are all being pulled away, but Hana wanted to stay to eat her spaghetti.

"Also…I think the burgers are seven out of ten, right?" she turned to Mitsukuni who scribbled the rate on his small pad, and then they got out of the canteen before Mrs. Ash wakes up.

…

"How many times do you trip?" Kyouya asked, looking at Shelia who is getting up from her feet from what could be her tenth fall.

"It's not my fault," she said. "I can't help it if I don't have my skates on."

Shelia and Kyouya went through five girls who given their makeup tutorials, Shelia had to take the abuse of having makeup planted on her face. As they venture back into their clubroom which is not too far off, Sheila tries rubbing out some of the makeup on her face, some of them even put glitter around her eyes and it hurts. Kyouya said that he could guide her to the bathrooms if she wants to go, she said she will be right back since the bathroom is near the clubroom, so she starts to run to only fall again, but she got up and went into the bathroom. After a few minutes of washing her face, she comes out with a goofy smile that made Kyouya raise an eyebrow on her.

"How long have you been in the Host club?"

"For as long as I could remember," he replied.

"So, you mean like after you were born or…?"

"When Tamaki came in at my first grade of his school, we became friends later on and ended up making that club. Also, I apologize for one of them making you do this."

"Nah, I'm fine. I just hope that when we do the bowl thing, I don't have to do this again-"but that was when they heard a loud crash that came from behind.

It was Arisa…with Kaoru on the wall she coincidentally threw him on; she marches towards him and starts barking at him like a mad dog.

"I think it would be wise not to run," Kyouya advised her, "but to-"

"SKATE!" Shelia puts on her skates and started skating away into the clubroom.

_Spoke too soon, I guess. _Kyouya thought to himself.

"HOW DARE YOU ASK SUCH A QUESTION LIKE THAT WHEN NO ONE'S AROUND?" Arisa shouted at him, Kaoru fell to the ground in utter agony and she grabbed his collar. "ASKING ME WHAT MY FAVORITE COLOR IS? I WILL BEAT YOU SO HARD THAT YOUR BLOOD WILL SPLATTER BLOOD, THEN YOU'LL THINK TWICE!"

"I didn't know you would be so pissed!"

"GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T KICK YOUR ASS?"

"I-I'll give you all the Rilakkuma DVDs you want, every season through one to ten!"

Arisa lets him go, baffled with her jaw wide open and she looked like she was so overjoyed with happiness while Kaoru looked Kyouya with puppy eyes. Kyouya could tell that he has to go and buy them for her, since Kaoru just said that so she would let him go and not kill him right at the spot. What Kaoru did not know is that he and Arisa are going to have a lovely relationship for the next five weeks of his life.

…

Takashi and Tomomi had scavenge every part of the academy, taking dozens of pictures like people to the art and even the buildings that soar many feet up in the air of this fascinating academy. Tomomi kept forgetting her job to take serious pictures because every time they go somewhere, she would start taking pictures of everything around her. Like a coin on the ground, a lake with a frog on a leaf pad and even some people who did not even know she was there to take their picture. As they walked around the garden, Tomomi saw some roses growing on the walls of the Rose maze.

"Are these roses planted here every day?" Tomomi asked curiously, aiming the rose with her camera.

"Yeah,"

"Tomomi likes this so much, the look so pretty."

Takashi looked at one of the blossoming roses in its pure blood color; this one has small drops of water glistening like diamonds on the rose as if it was a pure jewel. Takashi then looked at Tomomi who is for some reason looking up at a shady oak tree, so he gently pulled out the rose and decided to give it to her. when she ran up to him, he gives it to her but that was when she held it and pricked her finger that drew small blood on her finger.

"I'm sorry," he said to her.

"It's fine," but that was when Takashi took her finger and he puts it in his mouth to suck the blood out. Tomomi blush the same color as the rose and suddenly collapsed in the end.

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

Hope everyone liked the last chapter!

Please enjoy this sweeping tale!

Chapter five

Wake and Haruhi are once again inside the clubroom where Anime and Enime are now cleaning up some mistakes that the group has made from their articles for the magazine. The day was peaceful, the sun is shining outside and the blue birds chirped with harmony all day until the mighty bells rung loudly for Haruhi to groan unhappily. She has to go into the Host club or else she will be late. So she closes her books and went out the clubroom, leaving Wake with the twins alone.

"Wake, how do you feel?" they both asked.

"Hm, I guess I'm fine right now,"

"Do you see yourself a threat to Tamaki?"

Wake looks at them with his left eyebrow rose up in a questioning look, what are those two talking about right now? He does not seem himself as one, but apparently Tamaki does since he is spending more time with Haruhi than he gets to in his average timescale. So, Wake mumbled that Tamaki sees himself as a threat. The two of them giggled and told him that he should not worry too much about that, then the two of the left running out of the room. Wake had no idea what they have planned for him, but apparently it must be big enough for them to just run away with such an abnormal question such as that. Meanwhile, Haruhi got to the door where when she opened it…she saw the whole place decked out like a tropical paradise with a heating breeze that went out of the room. She looked around as she takes in the scent of coconuts, the real-life palm trees soared up in the air like bamboo shoots while the animals roam freely in the room like tropical birds and bugs. The twins told her she is late and she took out her calendar, knowing that it is only still in late winter which Tamaki decided to take that fact out and multiply it by his stupidity which is over nine thousand. As he rants on to what could be like ages on, Haruhi wonders what Wake could be doing right about now. Maybe he is studying in the clubroom while Enime and Anime are doing their articles. Wait, what is Haruhi thinking about him right now? Mentally, she slapped herself on the face and prayed that she could for once forget him, just for once in her life would be very nice.

That was when all the girls are going inside the Host club un-expectedly, since Haruhi forgotten to close the door behind her. But no one minded because they started their hosting, Haruhi decided to go to one of her customers who happened to be Anime and Enime who are drinking the same orange juice with a small umbrella to make it look fancy as they drank it greedily. Haruhi sat down with them and Anime giggled for some reason.

"Have you heard about the dance?"

"A dance?"

"Yeah, it's the biggest festive part of this month," Enime explained. "You and the others are going to be dancing, you might even get to dance with Wake if you dress up as a…" she looks around, seeing no one around them. "A girl." She whispered to her.

"Why would I want to dance with him?" she asked, questioning them with a puzzled face.

The two of them just both shrugged at each other, knowing that they could not convince her to party like a real girl. But then, they saw someone going to Haruhi, she wore the standard uniform for the girls which is a puffed yellow dress with her black shoes that tapped with each step the girl took. The twins ran away and they left her with the girl with short, light brown hair with a smile that could kill.

"Hello, are you Miss…" Haruhi could not remember the name of this girl.

"Oh, I'm Kanako," she said with a bliss voice. "Kanako Kasugasaki from class two B." that was when she took Haruhi by the chin to make her look up. "You're just as cute as the rumors say. That's it, for now on, you'll be my new favorite."

From behind, Tamaki gasped in horror and collapsed to the ground. It seems that this unknown tale is about to begin.

…

"So who is she?" Arisa asked. "Someone I should 'avoid?'"

"No, she's a sickly costumer," Kyouya confirmed to her. "She comes here all the time, unlike the girls we attend to; she would change at a regular basis."

"You mean like the time when she dumped Tamaki?" Anime asked him, how did she know something like that…she is only a first year student.

Kaya smirked with her arms folded; she looked at Tamaki who is eating ramen in a cup for more than an hour.

"Or the time when the twins were dumped like Mitsukuni and Takashi?" Tomomi said, somehow _she _knew about this.

"THIS IS ENOUGH!" Tamaki shouted. "Haruhi, you cannot allow yourself to be with Miss Kasugasaki. She's dangerous with her disease and-"

"She has a disease?"

"The Host Hopping." All the boys said in union.

Kumi, Kaya, Arisa, Edith and Tomomi looked bewildered at the same time. How could someone be Host Hopping all the time? When the girls looked at Haruhi, they soon know that she is the one who could have it next, but it is impossible since she has to pretend to be a boy until she soon graduates in this school. But…who knows how some people could get this, maybe they might get this if they spend too much time with her or Kanako. But then, Kaoru asked if Haruhi is good at dancing since the dance is in a few days away…it seems that Haruhi cannot dance. Since she thought that this was not important, she could just avoid this and not go at all, but we all know that Tamaki has something up in his sleeve for them all.

"Since you can't dance," he said. "I want you to master the art of Waltz, if you could do so, then you'll be fine…but if you fail," he points at her. "Then I'll exploit that you are a girl and put you back into the position of being a dog!"

Haruhi froze in fear, her eyes are shocked with this and soon Wake knew that he has to take her home right now. When Edith asked why they have been together every now and then, Wake said that she and he are staying together…soon the girls except for Arisa awed while the boys froze in shock. How could she not tell this to any of them, are they not friends at all? Well, it goes to show that this week will be a crazy rollercoaster ride.

…

When Kanako was told by some certain girls that Haruhi could not dance, she decided to take this opportunity to dance with her today at the club. Kanako and Haruhi soon danced the whole room away as some girls spied on them like eagles, or rather daydreaming about them dancing with Haruhi for the first time. Kumi was reading a book known as _Harry Potter & the Chamber of Secrets _which she found very interesting to read in her time. Edith is eating more cake which is strawberry cheesecake; she ate about five pieces of them while Kaya is snoozing on the couch like a lazy-head. Meanwhile, Arisa did not stay for too long because she had to do something important that could not wait for a chance to dance with any of the guys. She secretly was glad that she would not be dancing any of them at all as she races out of the Host club room. Anime and Enime are both enjoying dancing together, but it looked like more like spinning uncontrollably without stop. Shelia soon joined the two troublemakers and they started spinning in the room like a tornado because Sheila has her skates on to add more extreme power to their gravity…which ended up making them slam to the wall.

"Be careful," Kyouya warned them as they get up. "That's very expensive."

"Come on, you gotta light up some more," Shelia said, skating to him. "Look, even Tomomi's enjoying herself." She is enjoying herself as she dances with Takashi for the second time. "On the other hand, you're just sitting in your chair while writing in that notebook…is that by chance porn inside?"

"No, there is no pornography in this,"

"Okay…" she starts to skate away but skated back. "So it's not a female diary?"

"Do you want to dance with me or keep intriguing me?" he asked, looking up to her as if she was an idiot…or rather, she is an idiot.

"Okay!" she salutes to him and they went to the dance floor, but first Kyouya made her take off her skates before they danced.

So, she is now wearing her socks which felt slippery on the ground, soon they held their arms and started to dance by the beat of the music. Shelia nervously looked at her feet to make sure she did not fall as Tomomi is spinning around like a spinning wheel. Soon, Tomomi fell to the ground on her butt and Takashi quickly ran to her side.

"Let's do it again!" she suggested, taking his hand and getting up.

_Sometimes I wonder if she's high like Edith…_ Shelia looks at Edith. _Then again, she's scary when she's pissed…but not as scary as Arisa. Then to come to think of it…everyone is scary to me, even Kyouya. _

"I don't find myself being scary, Shelia," he said to her.

"Di-did you just read my mind?"

Kyouya only smirked with his dark eyes piercing her eyes, she seems to feel blood rushing in her face and she suddenly tripped to the hard, cold floor. Soon, she found herself having Kyouya on top of her…on the ground. She could hear the girls screaming fan-girlishly from the back and it awoken Kaya; she was enjoying her sleep and could not believe that they disturbed her. But that was when she saw Tamaki near the window, sulking to himself pathetically and she decided to go see how the idiot is doing right now.

"Dude, you all right?"

"No, I'm seeing Haruhi enjoying her dancing session and not with me…"

"Okay, I have a plan!" She said in an intelligent pitch.

"What's that?"

She did not say, she just took his arm and they started dancing. Apparently, this is the plan she is conducting right now, Tamaki looked at Haruhi who glanced at him. He could not believe it, dancing with her makes Haruhi feel jealous, soon Kaya whispered something to him.

"I got nothing,"

"Wait, then why are we dancing?"

"I don't know-it just popped in my mind. I thought this might help me think."

"Why do I get the feeling you're like someone I know…?"

Tamaki and Kaya carried on dancing; Kumi glanced a few times to see the whole room dancing like as if the party has just begun in the Host club. That was when she saw Hikaru going to her table; he sat down and felt bored because Kaoru went missing for some reason. He would have reacted crazy for that, but before Kaoru left, he said that he has to go and pick up something from his locker before Science starts. So, Hikaru is trapped all alone with only Kumi who is so absorbed in her book that she did not notice him before. Hikaru tapped her shoulder and she snaps out of her trance, looked at Hikaru and blushed nervously.

"Are you scared of me?" he asked broadly at her.

"S-scared? No, I…I'm not scared at you at all!"

"Then why are you blushing, wait, do you have a crush on me?"

"NO!" she nearly got everyone to stare at her, but they just kept on dancing. She complete embarrassed herself in front of Hikaru.

He started to laugh and smiled a cheeky smile; she fumed with anger and decided to leave when Hikaru grabbed her arm. Soon, he pulled her to the dance floor and ended up doing a waltz together as the smoothing violin played in the radio. Kumi looked up in his topaz colored eyes, her hot pink red eyes looked up at him and her blush is starting to form into a redder color. Hikaru and Kumi started dancing together; they ended up enjoying their time together after all…until…

"GUYS, I'M PREGANT, AND KYOUYA'S THE MOTHER!" Shouted Enime who is sleeping, she then flops to the ground more and fell asleep again.

Kyouya heard this, so he ended up storming towards her and glared down at her.

"We better take you to the punishment room…" he muttered.

_Please don't be Christen from Fifty Shades, please for the love a God…! _ Anime thought as she backs away from Kyouya as much as she could.

That was when the door opened to her luck; a boy came inside and seems to not be a student of the school. But that was a mistake because he uniform is a little different from theirs; Kyouya went up to him and took a large, yellow box full of tea cups he ordered yesterday. Kyouya congratulated him for picking out the excellent silverware of their club, without him, the girls would not be able to enjoy their tea with such lovely designs on the cups. The boy who is named Tohru Suzushima thanked him for his kind words. Haruhi and Sheila went over to him, asking him where he got all of these tea sets he picked out for them, which Tohru replied that they come from his company. That was when Kanako chuckled loudly.

"It's funny, he doesn't seem like a first-class heir to the company," she said with a smirk at Tohru, when Sheila looked at him…she could tell that that remark got to his heart like a nail.

_What's her problem?_ Edith noticed that something was going on; she looked at Kanako who looked down slightly as she overheard the conversation about Tohru going into England.

It seems that she is upset about this, so she touched her seaweed colored tea cup to herself…then she heard the door closed and Tohru is gone. Edith could see this in a clear picture, she likes him but because of his leaving to England idea, she came to distaste him very much. Kanako decided to take her leave for today, once she was gone, Kaya gathered everyone around her with a smirk of hers.

"Guys, I have an-"but then Kaya was pushed away gently to the couch.

"Oh no, you're not gonna be picking out my ideas!" Tamaki shouted at Kaya.

"Is this the pushing contest or debating contest?" Anime asked Enime who was awakening from her slumber.

"I think about both in between…"

"Everyone, we must have known that these two are obviously in love right?" everyone looked at him stupidly; of course they knew they liked each other. "Then it's our job as the Host club to make ever girl happy!"

_Oh god…why have I joined the magazine club is a mystery…_ Wake thought as he was from the far corner the whole time; watch all of the craziness from the back room.

…

It was finally the day, the last day of the week where the celebrations are about to begin in the ball room. All the girls chattered together in the magnificently large building, that was when the lights from the crystal chandeliers brilliantly lit the whole building with glorious light that made everyone awed. They all clapped as they looked up to see all the boys bowing down to the well-dressed girls they see before them, even Wake entered in this because he wanted to help out with this scheme that they are going to do. That was when the music started playing; hundreds of violins and cellos played by their masters are all in perfect tune as the girls started dancing the night away with their dream host. Kumi, Tomomi, Arisa, Kaya and Edith could not believe this…they were never told that this was going to be a formal wearing party and ended up wearing their normal clothes. So, instead of going inside the ball and completely humiliate themselves, they started to walk away until they heard footsteps coming towards them. When they behind their backs, they saw the boys all looking at their outfits. The girls wore jeans and shirts to the ball, most of them looked like they have been worn for so long that they start to lose color. But it did not matter now because the plan must be taken in motion, so the boys walked away without a word to dance with all the girls except for Wake. He decided to stay and watch them dance, but apparently, all the girls want to dance with him! So, not trying to be rude, he pulled up a fake smile and said yes to them which half of them fainted because of his coolness.

Kaya grouped all the girls into a huddle.

"Okay, we all discussed about the plan, right?"

"Yeah, so we can't have guns in this? Cause if we do, I hope you know I hate violence," Arisa lied to them.

"No, no guns are involved,"

"Or strippers?" Edith asked perverted-like.

"No strippers…" Kaya said, getting impatient.

"Okay, but what about cross-dressers, are they kind of involve somehow?" Tomomi asked.

"OH MY GOD, NO!" she shouted at her ear and Tomomi cried a little. "Please, let's just-"but then, that was when they felt like someone grabbed them in a large bundle un-expectedly and were dragged off so fast that they found themselves inside the changing rooms of the Third music room.

When they got off of Takashi, Arisa could not believe that he did that.

"How the hell did Mori-senpai do it?"

"He's Tomomi's Onii-chan!" Tomomi said, smiling at Takashi who looked at her.

_I should've known this already…_ Arisa thought to herself.

Soon, the Host club (minus Wake and Tamaki who are in the party) came inside the changing room and the twins gave Haruhi something in a plastic packet. Haruhi was pushed inside by them and she then started changing into her dress, Kyouya looked at his watch and said that Tohru is coming into the classroom that they set up; she has a few minutes to really talk to him about his decision about going to England and Kanako. Haruhi pulled the curtain away and she wore a beautiful, long pink dress with a red silk bow on her waist to tie it up nicely and she wore a long fake wig in the shade of brown. Soon, the twins started doing the makeup which took a while but was worth it to make her look beautiful enough for Tohru. That was when Tamaki and Wake went into the room to see what is taking everyone so long, but when Wake saw her…he felt something different that made his pulse surge rapidly. But soon, it went away when she tried walking with her painful high heels, Wake watched her walk away into the dark corridor as she wobbles agonizingly with her shoes. Meanwhile, Tohru is inside the classroom where the love letter was sent to him by his locker this morning. When he read it…he was both flattered and disturbed because of the pink, glittery handwriting with so many weird ambitions that she had planned for him.

That was when Haruhi opened the door and saw Tohru across the room, she walks to him and he could not believe that she was the one who sent him the letter. She did not seem the type to write some very…unusual things like going into Noah's Ark.

"Excuse me, but have we met?" he asked, she got nervous and stutters a little.

"N-no, we never met before! This is the first time I get to see you face-to-face."

"I'm sorry, even though this is such a nice letter," he explained. "Someone already has my heart."

"Oh, I see…" she said, trying to look hurt.

"She isn't my girlfriend, I think that someone brighter and confident unlike me should have the right to be with her….If you haven't heard, I'm leaving to England to change into a real man. Hopefully, Kanako would wait for me and be with me…but I bet she'll move on and forget me. So, I decided to go to England so I'll be able to change….Maybe Kanako will wait for me."

"Um, not trying to sound blunt," Haruhi said. "But you sound like a terrible person." Tohru could feel that remark hit straight up his heart. "Asking her to understand without telling her isn't the greatest idea ever…but if you talk with her, maybe she will be able to understand this choice of yours to finally be different.

"I may not know much about you, but in my opinion, you are starting to do your training as to change into a better, stronger person for Kanako."

Tohru was about to say something when the door opened, it is Kanako who saw Tohru and Haruhi together. Her shock face was later camouflaged when she puts her head down, but she could not escape the tears that started to come down on her face. Soon, Kanako started to run away and Tohru started to chase after her. Wake is outside, he was told to come take her into the room no matter how much he told Tamaki he did not want to, Haruhi was about to come to him when she suddenly tripped and was about to fall. Wake saw this and eventually grabbed her on time, but he ended up falling on top of her, their faces are very close in the dark night of the school…only the hot pink blush from Haruhi was the thing he could see.

"G-get off!"

That was when he found an opening; he used that chance to finally kiss her in the mouth! She tries to pull him away from her, but soon…she melted down to let him kiss her deeper. But then, she realized that she has to change back into her suit or the others will start searching for her. So, when they stopped kissing, they got up and went back to the others who waited for them.

…

Soon, it was announced who won the dancing competition…Kanako won when she danced with Tohru after he finally got the chance to dance with her. They danced the whole night away, she won with great marks and is able to get a kiss from Tamaki, but somehow that changed because Haruhi is going to kiss her instead. It was un-expected, but Kyouya told her that if she does this, it will cut one third of her debt which is a good thing. Wake pushed her a little and knowing it is all right to do so, she went down the steps to kiss Kanako.

"Wait, isn't this going to be his first kiss?" Anime asked, saying 'he' because all the girls are around her.

"What?" Tamaki ran down the stairs and Haruhi was about to kiss her on the cheek. "WAIT, HARUHI!"

That was when a banana peel that came from the ground made him slip forward to push Haruhi on the back…to make her accidentally kiss Kanako on the mouth! They both gasped and backed away, all the girls screamed with hearts on their eyes…to tell you the truth; it was a good party for Haruhi. And best of all, the girls were not scold about wearing formal clothing.

"Oh, by the way," Kyouya said. "We need a talk about your outfits." He said.

Or maybe not.

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

Hope everyone liked the last chapter!

Please enjoy this sweeping tale!

Chapter six

"A toast for our first famous publish of Ouran Magazine!" Anime and Enime shouted out loud with glee as everyone in the room toast their cups filled with sparkling soda.

It has only been the first week of their first publish and already have been given many great remarks on how well presented, neatly paragraphed, informative and such have been put in this marvelous magazine. Even teachers and maids all read this, enjoying the outburst Mrs. Ash made in the kitchen to the funny makeup tutorials Shelia had to do.

"Now, because of this, we shall do whatever we wish to do!"

"Like what?"

"How about we go to the park?" Edith suggested. "Or maybe the movies or the public swimming pool?"

"None of those, we shall go…" Enime suddenly took out a large map of the school of Ouran and pointed at the restricted area that no one dares to go. "To the Forbidden side!"

All of them gasped except for Arisa, they all knew that the Forbidden side is where most deaths are reported all the time. Back in the days when it was not the Forbidden side, it used to be the place where people would hold their clubs in until an earthquake destroyed it along with other students who failed to get out. When they rebuilt it, people have sudden deaths and soon realized that they must not allow anyone inside or else they shall die with the curse. Tamaki and Tomomi shivered in fear, but Anime explained that if they go to this place and report some paranormal activity inside, they could use this as a new article and become more famous than ever. But none of them agreed except for Kaya who said this could be a great adventure if they just tried, so Kaya ordered everyone that they shall go to the Forbidden side tonight and seven o'clock when no one is around anymore. But what they did not know is that someone in this room…someone was listening to this very carefully to warn someone about this idea. Haruhi noticed this, she did not want anyone to know that she could see the nervous faces that everyone gave off, but who could it be that is going to tell someone? It did not matter when everyone waited for the big night; it had been four hours until they looked out to see the night sky gleaming darkly with stars from far away. Tomomi looked out with Takashi to see a man from afar closing the gates and locked it up, when he departed; it was time for them all to face the Forbidden side. Wake told everyone that he had put everyone in groups to cover more ground, which he hopes that no one would leave the group or for any matter get lost while being in the group.

The group for Wake is Tamaki, Kaya with Wake and Haruhi. Takashi and Tomomi will be with Mitsukuni and Edith while Arisa shall be in the team with Kaoru, Hikaru and Kumi. Anime, Enime, Kyouya and Shelia will be in charge of scouting around the classrooms on their own, saying that they have a map which will help them lead their way in the right path. And so, Arisa head out first with her team following her and soon they all separated from their destination.

…

Kaya, Tamaki, Haruhi and Wake are now in the third building that will lead them to the Forbidden side. The saw the door with a large billboard that has the color of red paint all in capital letters that made Tamaki hide behind Kaya.

**DO NOT ENTER**

"Wake, it's forbidden to go inside-"

But Wake ignored Haruhi when he went up to the door, kicked the billboard away and kicks in the door to have it flung backwards with a loud thud that echoed all through the darkness of the Forbidden section. Wake took out a green colored flashlight, flicks it open to see the inside of the building and went forwards with Haruhi by his side. Kaya pulled Tamaki by the collar since he tried getting away from that place, now she gets the feeling that she is becoming his mother or maybe his own grandmother because of his childish personality. But it did not matter, the whole place looks so horrible with spider webs all sparkling at the sight when Wake points at them with his flashlight, papers are scattered all around their feet to cover some mistaken holes that Kaya nearly tripled in and some moths flew out of the room when the door is wide open for them to get out. That was when from behind, they heard the door slam right behind them, and they turned around alertly and thought it was just the wind…but from outside, the windows are all closed. So, Wake decided to go and venture off alone, but Haruhi wanted to come along with him. Haruhi and Wake look at the corridor in front of them; they could see rat prints on the paper from the ground and the windows are all broken with shards of them lying on the ground. Kaya and Tamaki secretly followed them, Wake thought he could use this opportunity to be alone for a while with Haruhi, but apparently that failed. That was when he thought he heard something whisper in his ear, he looked at Haruhi who was next to him on the right but knew she was too short to be able to whisper to him.

_Kill…die…live_

"What was that?" Kaya asked, looking a little worried but trying to control the fear in her tone.

"I thought-"that was when he heard the windows trying to shut themselves down to have more shards of glass ripping out of the window pane. "Run!"

Wake, Haruhi, Kaya and Tamaki all started to run, but what Wake and Haruhi did not know is that they are going into separate directions! Kaya and Tamaki are running forward to the doors where they thought was the way out, but it turned out to be…the girls' bathroom.

"Oh, crap," Kaya said, looking at the dirty bathroom with mold and broken toilets. "I watched this in a movie, it doesn't end well."

Tamaki tries to open the door behind them, but it locked them inside! That was when all of the dirty sinks suddenly turned on hot water, Kaya starts trying to help Tamaki to open the door until they heard something…it sounded like someone is writing on the mirror that sounded almost like it is trying to scratch the mirror off. When Kaya and Tamaki slowly turned their heads to the mirror…they saw some writing on the mirror that said…

**YOU WILL DIE**

…

Tomomi, Mitsukuni and Edith are all holding onto Takashi because they are all afraid of the surroundings that seem more like a horror movie than an abandoned building. The walls are all creaked with holes to show the outside which is still nighttime, windows are all shattered with shards of glass lying on the ground and papers are still scattered on the floor. Takashi stopped to start examining the papers, he picked up a black colored paper that says that it is a Night club where people can go and look at the stars. Tomomi suddenly started racing off at the corridor all alone, mimicking an airplane as she goes into a room near the right door where it is wide open yet so dark that no one could see what is inside it. Takashi and the twins venture inside, Takashi turned on his flashlight and looks inside to see a science room which is very ancient.

The whole place is covered with dust, spider webs are all over the rooftop that drips off dust and Mitsukuni is sneezing a lot. Test tubes and chemicals are all sitting on the tables; Takashi looked at them and told them not to touch them as he searches for Tomomi who disappeared. Takashi takes the lead while Mitsukuni and Edith stayed behind, Takashi looks around and could not find Tomomi anywhere. It is small with posters of creepy people who are either naked or showing their inside. Takashi saw a door that seems to be open a little, he decided to see if she is inside, so he walks to the door with echoes leeching behind him and grabbed the rotten doorknob to carefully open it to see…

"AH, I CAN'T BELIEVE SOMEONE WOULD LEAVE THIS!" Tomomi squealed so loud as she holds on to a brown Rilakkuma teddy bear.

Takashi could not believe it, she went inside that room just to find that teddy bear in a creepy-ass room. It is completely official: she is a one of a kind otaku.

…

"Okay, so…where are we?" Kaoru asked, looking at the map…they are completely lost inside this insanely weird building.

"It could be worse," Kumi said. "We could be stuck with an insane assassin."

Arisa and Hikaru darkly chuckled mentally, but Hikaru and Kaoru are actually hurt in their hearts for Kumi to think that one of them is going to kill each other. Arisa takes the map off from Kaoru and examines it, apparently they are lost. Arisa said that they should go back, but the twins refused to retreat which made Arisa very pissed off and decided to just drag their asses back. Kumi wandered off to look around, she looks outside and could see that the place looks very different at the nighttime, but that was when she saw someone standing near a bush on the sidewalk of school. It is a girl, she has long black hair with eyes that seem so lifeless when Kumi stared at her…then, and she just suddenly vanished into thin air!

Kumi rubbed her eyes, she thought that she might be seeing things but that girl looked so real yet she is really gone. So backs away from the window, but felt she bump into someone from behind and when she turned around, she saw what could be a man looking down at her. His head is bald, shining from the moonlight from outside, he wore a butler outfit in the perfect color of black and his cold eyes are completely bittersweet towards Kumi who had to look up very high. He is about the height of Takashi, only higher with a few inches that surprised Kumi very much. She tries to back away, but the butler took a step forward, so she starts to run away as fast as she could but tripped on the ground. She injured her knee and could not believe that her clumsiness got her into such a mess, the butler with his white gloves moves towards her closer as she tries to force herself up to collapse again. That was when she felt someone grab on her shoulder, she spun her head around to see Hikaru who tries to help her get up. Soon, she found herself getting up and when she turned around, the butler man is gone without her knowing.

"What happened?"

"I don't know," Kumi replied. "I thought I saw a man and I thought-"

"We saw him, too," Kaoru said. "We saw him, but he suddenly disappeared when you tripped on the ground."

Then, that was when they heard something from the distance from the corridor. Arisa goes forward where she crunched up papers on the floor to listen closely.

"It's someone singing," she mumbled.

"Maybe someone's in here," Kumi said. "Let's go." And everyone started to run except for Arisa.

"Wait!" Arisa growled unhappily and chases them down as the smoothing music is being played.

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance_  
_And spaces between us_  
_You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_  
_I believe that the heart does go on_  
_Once more you open the door_  
_And you're here in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

Hikaru, Kaoru, Kumi and Arisa finally made it to the long lost music room where they could hear the music playing inside. Arisa knew that none of them have any courage to go inside, so she went to the door and opened it to see the piano near the window where moonlight shines brilliantly on it. There, she saw a girl with very long black hair who wore the same girl uniform of yellow puff dress that seems like a marshmallow and the girl looked at Arisa. The girl stopped playing her piano; her emotionless eyes stared coldly at Arisa who stared at the girl with bitterness and coldness mixed together with something darker inside her. _  
_

_Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you_  
_One true time I hold to_  
_In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_  
_I believe that the heart does go on_  
_Once more you open the door_  
_And you're here in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,_  
_And I know that my heart will go on_  
_We'll stay forever this way_  
_You are safe in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

"Who is she?"

"I don't know nor do I care,"

"I know your past, Arisa…" the girl muttered.

Arisa froze, but she thaws out quickly as she closed the door behind her and made everyone wait outside for her. Arisa carried on looking at her with green colored eyes that seem identical like a cat, the girl only has cloudy blue eyes that stared aimlessly at Arisa who made it three feet away from this girl.

"What do you know?"

"I know you're a fake," she hissed bitterly. "I know they should've kept you in that place, you deserve to die shamefully instead living in a fake life. No friends, no family. That's what makes people like you prone to death."

Arisa said nothing but only glared at her.

"I won't tell you anything, you should figure it out for yourself if you're that desperate…" she said threating, and she got up.

That was when she floated up in the air; her arms spread separately and disappeared suddenly in a dark mist that zoomed through inside Arisa. She felt a chilling feeling inside her that drifted away; she turned around to see nobody inside the empty music room. Was that for real or what?

…

"Kyouya, just admit that we're lost and you don't know what to do," Enime huffed in anger, she could not believe that Kyouya got them all lost when they went out.

"This wasn't _my_ fault, it was Anime who was leading us all over this place," Kyouya corrected Enime who pouted. "Right, Shelia?"

"Well, I have to be honest that it was Anime who lead us here," Shelia said.

Anime sulks behind Enime who could not believe that they were so blunt towards her, but it did not matter because they are all lost and do not know who to blame it on. Shelia skates forward to the corridor that seems very shallow and dark, but she could see from the outside there is some golden color of orange from the distance, she immediately thought about Edith because her eyes are just like that color. She could not believe that was her first thought and shivers of that moment, Kyouya could feel the whole place being a little cold for some reason and said that they should be going back. So, they all walked back from where they were heading and saw the door, it was not locked and when they opened it, they saw Kaya and Tamaki running towards them suddenly. Kaya and Tamaki raced towards Kyouya and Shelia and the two of them tripped over to fall into the ground. Kyouya and Shelia looked down at them.

"Do they both remind you of either Edith or Tomomi?"

"Only stupid, unlike me!" then Shelia flashed an epic pose as if she is a god.

"G-g-ghost!" Tamaki shouted in fear, when he looked behind with his neck, there was nothing behind them.

"We were at the bathroom because we saw some ghosts," Kaya said, keeping her cool as she gets up. "But I had everything under control, you should've seen Tamaki nearly wetting his pants off from what we saw." She tried controlling her laughter but could not resist bursting into fits of chuckles.

"You're so mean to me…" Tamaki cried and fell asleep on the ground.

…

"This is brilliant!" Enime and Anime shouted together. "We're going to be extra famous for doing something that insane."

Everyone in the whole room did not care, half of them are all falling asleep from the whole night they had. Takashi covered up Tomomi with his coat and slept next to her, Edith did not know that Mitsukuni is sleeping on the floor next to her and that Kyouya and Shelia are deep in sleep that they did not want to be disturbed. Tamaki and Kaya are both snoring loudly with drool all over their desk, Kaoru tried sitting next to Arisa who forced her eyes wide open but she scooted away as Hikaru pets Kumi on the head as she sleeps on her chair. As for Wake and Haruhi, Haruhi is sleeping on his lap while he strokes her soft brown hair until he fell asleep near the corner.

"They're asleep…" Anime said.

"Do you think that if we tell them about the story, do you think they'll ever forgive us?"

"I highly doubt they'll like the story when we tell them the dark secret,"

"What was it about?"

"You know, how someone is going to come out of nowhere and…you know the rest, let's get some sleep, all right?"

_To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

Hope everyone liked the last chapter!

Please enjoy this sweeping tale!

Chapter seven

"Good morning, Tamaki,"

Tamaki looks up to Kaya who has her brown leather bag with all of her school supplies with her, she sat down in her desk which is next to him and he gave a small wave. He is still pissed about what happened two nights ago, but he knew that this childish act will soon have to end sooner or later. Kaya did not care, however, since she given him the silent treatment for a long while which made Tamaki very nervous to at least talk with her.

He took a deep breath, "Okay, I admit I'm a baby, now could you please say something?"

"I was recording the whole time," she said, taking out a black tape recorder from her bag. "Now let's see how your fans react to this, shall we?"

"What do you want from me?"

Kaya looks at him with her dark brown eyes that sparkled deviously at him and took out something from her bag that looks like a pink frilly skirt. Tamaki looked at it with wide violet eyes and started shaking his head to say no, but then Kaya looked away with a pout and was nearly going to put the skirt away when he grabbed it suddenly. After no time soon, the hallways were filled with laughter as Tamaki wore a tutu for school as he carries some books from Kaya; she has a wide smile across her face as they walked all the way to the outside garden so Tamaki would do his Host club. When he got into the changing rooms and dressed up as a waiter, he starts to tend all of his guests that still giggled when they pictured him in a tutu dress. Kaya smirks to her devious plan and was about to leave when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she looked behind to see Tomomi who is smiling towards her.

"Have you seen Arisa?" she asked. "Tomomi figured out her big secret, she is an otaku like Tomomi!"

"Really? I never would've thought."

Tomomi nodded excitedly, "So have you seen her today?"

"No, I think she's late or something."

"That's a shame," she said. "Tomomi was going to show her a collection of neko outfits for special occasions."

Kaya shrugged to her and walks off, leaving Tomomi sulkily walk to Takashi who prepared wide open arms for a hug she wanted. All of his fans squealed, they get to witness such a beautiful brotherly and sisterly act they are performing. If only they knew that it was not a performance and that this is really what true best friends to when one of them is sad. Meanwhile, Edith and Mitsukuni are eating cake with some tea, girls who watched them from afar could tell that they are friends…but what strikes them odd is that Edith is much more shorter than Mitsukuni is, they found this a little entertaining and started giggling which made them wonder more if they might get together someday. Haruhi from afar is enjoying the garden as the winds blew the cherry blossom petals all the way down to the ground; she was delighted to smell the scents of fresh brewed tea and flowers blooming in this wondrous spring day. She wore only a dark brown kimono for today, since this is the type where she would not look like a boy to anyone around her. Wake, apparently, was dragged into the Host club not too long ago because many girls have took a massive liking to him that made him a popular Host for all the girls who prefer the Dark Prince type, but it made Kyouya secretly angered by this even though he is the King of Darkness. So Wake now has to wear the waiter outfit and soon, he ended up having many girls by his side for at least a day or two unless he asks for privacy which the girls give him freely. Wake saw Haruhi nearby the cherry blossom tree and decided to talk with her, so he walked down to her and sat on a silver colored rock.

"So how's the club?" he asked her.

"It's good," she said. "I'm getting somewhat close to my debt,"

"You have a debt?"

"Eight million yen just because I broke a vase…" she starts to feel guilty of this, how could she allow something like that happen in the past?

"Don't worry," he said to her who looked up at him as he gazed up in the sky. "You'll get rid of that debt very soon, it shouldn't be hard since you're so popular with so many girls when it's a fact that you _are_ one."

"Wow, you're blooming in more ways than one."

"Hey, what're your plans about the whole Physical Exams the day after tomorrow?"

Haruhi looked up at him…she forgotten all about the Physical Exams that are coming the day after tomorrow…

…

"Is it a problem if everyone knew her secret?" Shelia asked as she rocked her chair a little because she is bored with this meeting.

"Of course it is!" Tamaki shrieked in despair, the whole Magazine room was shocked with this. "If Haruhi goes back to being a girl, life would be misery!"

"Oh…I get it," Shelia said with her index finger pointing at him. "You're scared that she'll be getting attention to all the boys and that she won't be able to pay her debt, right?"

"Of course not! This is my child we're talking about, Shelia; you're just the ugly grandmother!"

"Excuse me…?"

Tamaki went to his corner of despair, Kyouya pats his back to him and told Shelia that she is the attractive granddaughter, Tamaki has been so fueled up with the information that Wake given to him that he could not think straight anymore.

"Sure, it's not like Haruhi's going to pick another guy over Tamaki, right?" Kumi asked sarcastically, making a dart hit his back.

"Yeah, she could be with Hikaru or Kaoru or Kyouya or even Wake for all we care," Arisa said, making Tamaki even more in pain.

Anime and Enime are chuckling with giggles as they watched Tamaki doing nothing but grow his dark void all around himself as the girls joined their malleolus fits of laughter. Tamaki decided that he has enough, he got up, storms to the blackboard which he started writing something and it seems to be a blueprint of some kind in order to save Haruhi from her secret of knowing that she is a girl. Everyone lined up in a straight line like the army in battle, Tamaki then took out an orange colored back scratcher and he started pointing at all of the basic plans.

"So, we'll all make it the day after tomorrow, right?" he asked everyone, they all nodded in agreement. "We'll all be at the Physical Exams over here, then we'll-"

"Hold everything!" Tomomi shouted and everyone turned their attention towards her. "Tomomi wants to know if Tomomi should take super special Teen Titans outfit from Raven or Starfire."

"None of them!" Edith shouted at her who hides behind Takashi.

"Guys, I don't really want you guys to do this," Haruhi finally said.

"Tono, she's not in the plan with us," Hikaru and Kaoru hissed at Tamaki.

Then, Wake figured out…her weakness…

"Fancy tuna." He said flat out loud.

Haruhi froze in horror, all the boys then suddenly smiled dangerously as the girls looked at Haruhi…they had no idea that fancy tuna is her weakness this whole time. But it would make since, last time at the party, some heard that Haruhi never had something like that before and always wanted some ever since she heard it. So, Haruhi starts to blabber uncontrollably about how she does not need fancy tuna and she would be better off not being in the Host club anymore…but since the temptation was too great for her, she agreed to their terms. The boys all cheered and the girls, besides Arisa, went to her aid by comforting her since what she did was a sacrifice worth making.

…

The day after tomorrow passed by quickly as they expected, Kumi, Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi are now walking down the hallways where everyone is heading to do their Physical Exams. Hikaru and Kaoru asked Kumi and Haruhi if this is their first time going to this and they both shook their heads, what they hope is that when they go there, it would be a normal Physical Exams…until they stopped in front of the nurse office. When they opened the tall, golden trimmed doors made of pure pine wood, they saw rows and rows of doctors along with nurses of all different heights and sizes who all bowed before to the students who waited for them graciously. Kumi, Haruhi and all the rest except for some students and the twins did not care because this is how they do their Physical Exams. Two twin maids took Hikaru and Kaoru away to their doctor for their height, even though they are the same height anyway, but Kumi was suddenly dragged away by a brunette haired girl who glasses that blocked the sight of her eyes. When Kumi saw Kaya, Arisa, Edith and Tomomi near the curtain section where they will do their checkup, everyone except Arisa were all scared of what is going to happen once they do their checkup. Kaya went first, it took a few minutes to do all of the height measuring and weighing when Kaya came out of the curtain room with a long, depressing face.

_I can't believe I gained a pound in my weight…_ Kaya thought miserably to herself as she sulks away.

When Arisa went inside the curtains, it was silent…but then the girls suddenly heard a loud crash in the curtains to have a storming Arisa who stormed out. When the girls looked inside, they saw the weightier to see it all crumbled up almost like a ball with doctors looking at it on the ground in despair. But luckily, they have a replacement for it, so Edith went inside the curtain room; it took about ten minutes to have her finish.

_I'm still short…_ Edith thought grimly to herself as she walks away.

When it came for Kumi, she got inside to see two girls starting to measure her from her height to waist. Later on, after her checkup went well, she got out and did not say anything because she wanted to let the others not know that she got a good checkup. When Tomomi skipped inside and finished her checkup quickly, she came out with a big smile since she still weighs the right amount.

"HOW DARE YOU SMILE?" Kaya, Arisa and Edith shouted at a scared Tomomi.

"I-it's not Tomomi's fault if Tomomi ate Pocky a few minutes ago…"

"How…how could you _not_ gain weight?"

"Tomomi doesn't know…"

The three of them besides Kumi all groan in anger, how could they be gaining weight while she does not gain a single pound? But it did not matter because right now, they all heard some commotions going on in a large group. The girls decided to check out what is going on, but what they saw from the group of girls who looked bewildered is Tamaki without his shirt on and he wore a brown wig that looks like the kind Haruhi has it. Soon, they heard the twins starting to laugh loudly with tears spraying out of their eyes because they told him that this would work. Kaya, Edith and Kumi started laugh their heads off when Tamaki takes his wig out and tries to attack the twins. Haruhi came out, sighed to herself and Wake went up to her because he found out that there is a nurse who will do her checkup privately so no one is going to figure out. Wake took Haruhi to the private nurse office, she was about to go inside when all of her friends cheered for her, but then Tamaki was about to say something when she shot a death glare at him. Tamaki turned to stone, pure stone because of that cruel gaze she did for him. It did not matter, Kaya and all the rest started to walk away since classes are about to start in twenty-five minutes when a shriek came out of nowhere. Boys and girls started to form a circle around a girl who is hugging herself, a nurse went by her side and from what they could hear is that she was apparently been touched by a perverted doctor.

"I thought I saw something strange," Kyouya said. "When I was walking around to see if everything was in order, a man with a different white jacket bumped into me. I know all the people who work in my hospital and could already tell he wasn't one of the ones who work there."

"Dude, why didn't you tell us this in the first place?" Shelia asked, raising an eyebrow on him.

"Well, the security should be on the trail right about now," Kyouya said. "So it's none of our-"

"Last time I saw him, he was running to the main nurse station," the girl said that everyone heard…that is where Haruhi is in.

…

Haruhi is in the changing rooms inside the curtain wall, she starts to unbutton her shirt and was about to take off her shirt when she heard someone come inside the room. When she turned around, she saw a man with a white lab coat, dark skin, messy brown hair with an untrimmed beard and he saw her in horror. He then covered her mouth quickly with his hand and told her not to scream, Haruhi has no idea what is going on until she heard the curtain pulled out with fury. When the man looked to see who it was, the boy punched him right in the face to send him flying right on the nicely patterned wall. It is Wake, his fist starts to bleed a little and when he saw Haruhi without her shirt, he quickly took out his blue coat out and covers her with it so none of the others will see her exposed skin. When everyone circled to the man, they all started glaring down at him as he backs himself away into the corner so he could try to find a way out of some kind. But to his luck, he could not do so and ended up not being able to get out of this mess.

"Well, what punishment is worthy for this excuse?"

"Tomomi thinks we should tie him up in a bed and stab his arms like in Higurashi when Shion tortured Satoko mercilessly."

"Or maybe," Edith bends down at him and took out her fist. "We could beat him up with no mercy whatsoever."

"PLEASE, I CAN EXPLAIN!"

As much as this was all fun to make him feel so uncomfortable to be tortured, they all heard two footsteps hurrying inside the room. It is Anime and Enime.

"Wait, he's just looking for his daughter!" they both cried.

"Daughter?" They all said in chorus, looking down at this man who was mistaken for a pervert.

"It's true, I'm looking for my daughter who's supposed to be here," he explained. "But I looked everywhere for her, I couldn't find her. I even asked this one girl who screamed that I'm a pervert! IT'S BECAUSE THE WAY I LOOK ISN'T IT, ISN'T IT?" Then he started bursting in millions of tears.

"No, it's just…" Shelia did not know what to say. "Yeah, it's because of the way you look."

"And the way you smell," Kumi added to make him more in agonizing pain inside his heart.

"Kyouya, could you by chance prepare a map for him?"

"Yes, he's going to need it since he's in the wrong school. This is Ouran Private Academy; I think you're looking for the public Ouran academy which isn't too far away from here."

The man looked up at Kyouya, he has no idea how he could be so foolish to not know that at all. He really does need to improve his fatherly figure. After a few minutes of making the map, the kind man bowed down to them from the gates and he starts to leave. Haruhi and Wake remained in the nurse room, since she is still half naked without her shirt. But when Shelia glanced up at Kyouya who watched the man walk away, she slowly gave him a smile because deep inside him…he does have a kind heart inside him after all.

"This's great," Enime said. "We could use this for an article; it'll give out great reviews!"

Everyone looked down at her; she looks at everyone confusingly because she thought it was a good idea that might work. Soon, all the girls and boys sighed to themselves as they walked away from Enime who races towards them. Inside the nurse room, Haruhi finished putting on her shirt and could not believe that today was yet another wild adventure.

"That man," Wake said. "Do you think he'll ever get back his daughter?"

Haruhi looks up at him. "I don't know, but I hope that soon, your mother will take you back home."

"That's not really going to happen because my mom…she's a prostitute."

"Oh…I'm sorry,"

"Don't be," he said a little coldly. "She never really cared for me, nor did I care for her at all since she abandoned me nearly twice. This time, she finally got it right since I'm old enough to take care of myself."

"You know," Haruhi said. "You could just stay in our home; you don't have to leave or anything."

"Do you have a thing for me?" he asked, looking down at her with a smirk.

Haruhi flushed pink across her face, "O-of course not!"


	8. Chapter 8

Hope everyone liked the last chapter!

Please enjoy this sweeping tale!

Chapter eight

"A week off?"

Everyone looked up at Haruhi, she forgotten all about the week off this March.

"You don't remember?" Kumi asked, closing her brown colored book.

"I guess it flew pass me,"

That was when Wake hits Haruhi behind the head with a book; he could not believe that she could forget something that important when everyone has been talking about since yesterday. Haruhi groans as she touches her throbbing pain behind her head, she could not believe that he would start to conflict pain at her. but it did not matter since Anime and Enime said that they will be going to America for the week off, but the rest decided to stick with Japan since they did not want to ruin their sleeping timeline by going somewhere offshores. Besides, Haruhi knew for a fact she cannot go anywhere since she still does not have a passport, but she could use this week opportunity to go and enjoy her whole week break of nothing but studying for her classes. When Anime asked what Tomomi is going to do, she said that she will be going to the one and only Anime convention being held next week to present brand new anime goods. Arisa pretended to be enjoying this, but deep down she knew she was just putting up a white lie. When they all turned to Arisa, she quickly grumbled that her grandmother is sick and she would not be able to join Tomomi in the convention.

"Hey, why don't we write a dairy for our break?" Tamaki suggested. "Since we're the Host club, we can dazzle the girls by telling our week vacation to everyone."

"That's a profitable idea, I'll be sure to note everything down," Kyouya said.

"That also means you, Haruhi," Wake said to her. "If you're gonna undo your debt, you should do this also."

"Also, we'll cut your debt by one third again." Kyouya added with a smirk, it would be nice he if could at least undo some amount more on the whole debt thing.

It was settled, everyone now must write what seems to be a diary article in order to keep business alive and well popular with the school. But one thing is for sure, Haruhi is not going to have a very exciting week since she will be doing nothing but homework and cleaning…or so she thought.

…

"What have you done…?" Haruhi asked, looking at herself in the reflection to see her in a pink bikini with frills for the top.

"We're going to the beach, be grateful that I'm allowing your dad to come or else I would've let you come with me alone." Wake said, packing all of his black hoodies in his dark brown suitcase.

Haruhi looks over to him who only whistled to himself as he puts down his suitcase on the ground, he said that he was not the one who given her the swimsuit since it is from a company that he found on the doorstep of the apartment. That was when her father came into her bedroom with what seems to be his…bikini which is a red fiery colored two piece with his legs all waxed to make it look very shiny. He wore a red wig that matched his hair and it reached to his thighs, Haruhi mentally wondered if her father loved being a woman than a man. But right now, all she has to worry is that being with Wake would mean social time instead of well-deserved studying. What she, Wake and her father are going to be doing is go to the beach for the rest of the week since Ranka, her father, knew a good 'friend' who owns a beach house that he is willing to let them borrow. It takes about three hours just to get there, since the beach is not too far away. Haruhi wondered if the others are studying right now, but she doubts it since Tomomi is going to an anime convention, Kaya is right now staying her home and Edith…she has no idea what she might be doing. But anyway, she has no choice to be doing this un-expecting vacation to relax…. After everyone packed their things and got into the car, they hit the road filled with many people with their fancy cars as the heat from the sun hits them dangerously to make the world turn into a boiled egg. Wake and Haruhi did not say anything to each other; Ranka noticed this and felt like they might not be getting along so well…so, he said that they both should play Car bingo. Haruhi took out from under the seat a small box in yellow with cards and pencils. When she gave one to Wake, he found on the road a red car.

"Bird, found it,"

"RV, got it,"

"Police!"

"Where?" Wake and Haruhi asked, turning their heads around to see where the man is. It turns out to be a joke and Ranka starts to laugh loudly. "You two should've known how to laugh; it's the way to true love."

Wake looked up to Ranka who smirked with his shades on, making him seem cool like a boss or something which made Wake a little confused. Haruhi did not understand what her father meant by that, so she stayed silent most of the way.

…

"Onii-chan, come on!" Tomomi called out to Takashi who followed her with black cat ears on his head.

Tomomi and Takashi decided to go to the convention together, but the reason why Takashi really wanted to go is so he could protect her from all the otaku perverts around here. Takashi took his camera with him and has been taken many photos of her and him; they have been taken many photos of them going into large rides like roller-coaster and merry-go-rounds. Lots of people wore many different costumes from different animes of all kinds, from frilly dresses and armor costume disguises of all kinds. Takashi had no idea that there are many people are in this place, it was unknown to him that Tomomi has been doing this for the past, but it seems that she is very glad that she could do something like this all the time. Tomomi was running everywhere like a bunny on steroids, she has been hoping from one stand to another with many gifts and things that she wanted to get last year but could not because she lost her allowance from getting the collection of Hatsune Miku CDs.

"This is great, wanna go and get some dango?" Tomomi asked with her tongue clicked out to love the taste of dango.

"Sure,"

"I'll be back!" Tomomi said and runs so fast that she accidentally bumped into someone and fell to the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Watch it, bitch!" the man shouted, looking down at her with his dark brown eyes and eyebrow scar on his left eyebrow. He looks at her sexually and licked his lips perverted at her; Takashi starts to run to Tomomi.

Then, out of nowhere, Takashi lands what could be a powerful punch right there on the spot where everyone stopped with gasps as their words. Tomomi gets up and stood there with a shock face as the man gets a major nosebleed from that nasty blow he was given which he deserved, Takashi walked over to Tomomi with his fist bleeding and asked if she is all right. Tomomi nodded at him, and then she noticed his injury. So, she took off her white silk scarf for the coldness of day, tore it up and starts wrapping his fist with it, hoping it would stop the swelling and bleeding. All of the people in a large crowd all started taking dozens of pictures from every shot for this romantic moment that they all thought was a play, but this is something else. This is pure friendship that he and she have together, just like years ago before she left that fateful day. Takashi smiled gently down to her as Tomomi blushed slightly across her face; she really hopes that his injury is not too much in pain when he saved her from that perverted freak. Soon, they both are starting to walk away and left the man lying there with his deserving punishment.

"Takashi?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for giving Tomomi the green ribbon before I left,"

"You already did,"

"Yeah, but Tomomi wants to thank you again. You're a good friend, and Tomomi hopes we'll be great friends forever."

_Good friends… _Takashi thought to himself as he touches her hand. Then they both hold hands as the walk further in the populated convention. _I hope…maybe we'll be more than friends._

…

Kumi is very much bored, she is staying inside her room where many books from many famous writers are all in her shelf, and she has a Nikon camera on her desk with many photos of other friends she made from her old school. She lies in her white bed with the white sheet covering her, Kumi hopes that soon something interesting might happen or else she will storm out of her house just to do something interesting. She glanced at her yellow colored clock from her cortisone, it is right now ten thirty in the morning…she had enough of this and grabbed her Nikon camera to start storming out of her house with her parents in the living room a little bewildered to what she might be doing with her camera. When she made it out, she took a deep breath of the fresh air that was filled with flowery scents of all kind as she walks down to her gate to open it. Kumi closed it behind her and starts looking around her neighborhood, hoping to take some good pictures of some kind in order to stay her boredom away as much as possible. Soon, she starts snapping pictures of passing people to flowers to even animals that just did not have a home. When she realized up her camera to take another picture of someone, she noticed something familiar with this one because he has the same aurban red colored hair with pale white skin. The boy turned around and it turns out to be Hikaru with his fashionable clothing from his company, he looked down at Kumi who looks like she is taking a picture of his butt.

"Uh…?"

"I WASN'T STALKING YOU!" She blurted out loudly that many people overheard this, but passed on by.

"I didn't accuse you, but I didn't know you live in this neighborhood."

Kumi glanced down on the cement floor. "I didn't know you'd be here, I was just taking pictures because I was bored…" then she looked up at him "Why are you-"

That was when they both heard a loud bang that came from behind, when Kumi tilt her head to see what it was; she saw his black long limo being in the middle of repairing by one of the mechanics. Apparently, he was just meeting up with his mom from work along his brother who is now in the car when the limo broke down.

"I-if you want, would you like something to drink?"

"I would murder for some instant coffee if you have any,"

"Really?" she asked. "I didn't know you like instant coffee, but I'll make some if you and your brother would follow me to my house."

Hikaru nodded to her, she starts to walk away far enough to have Hikaru take out his phone to call Kaoru…

"Mission accomplish,"

"Good, let's go and see her house!" his brother said with a snicker in his tone.

Kaoru gets out of the limo and the limo driver went back inside the car to drive away like he was requested. The twins wore the same outfit as always, but what Hikaru for some reason did is put on a cross necklace for more fashion. But Kaoru could tell if is just because he hopes Kumi would not mistake him for his brother…

…

"Ed-chan!" Mitsukuni cheered as he runs to Edith.

"Why're you so late?"

"Please forgive me, I was so focused on looking at this really cute shop with more Usa-chans, I got lost with the time." He said with an apologetic voice that could kill.

Edith could not believe that she agreed to this, she would be at home right now if Mitsukuni did not ask her to go and watch a brand new movie with him. The worse about this is that the movie they are watching happens to be a children show. When they walk in the line, Edith could see nothing but groups of kids all jumping or giggling to watch this movie since it is a very popular show, Edith did not see how watching two kids going on an adventure to a weird place called 'Suger-popland' is supposedly to be 'interesting.' But since she is trap here, she could maybe sleep through the movie while Mitsukuni watches it, she just hopes that she would not be snoring so loud. Mitsukuni said that this movie is supposed to be a comedy which she already knew, but one thing is for sure is that in the stands where they could get popcorn and soda lined up all sorts of tasty treats all the parents bought for their kids to eat during the show. So, she decided to look around the place while he gets the tickets, soon she ended up finding herself looking at each candy and food with drool coming out from the corner of her mouth. Popcorn, soda, chocolate, Pocky and all sorts of delicious, mouthwatering treats made Edith hypnotized with gluttony. When Mitsukuni walked on the dark marble flooring with the tickets in his hands, he looked up to suddenly see what could be piles of food all in a tower as it walks towards Mitsukuni rackingly. When Edith popped her head out, Mitsukuni could not believe that she bought so many things; all the food could have touched the ceiling by the time if she bought even more.

"Let's go!" then she starts walking sideways with the food.

The only thing Mitsukuni wondered to himself is if she will be sharing all those treats as they walked together.

…

"Well, we're here!" Ranka announced as he looks up at the sea with his red bikini on. He spun around and looks at both Wake and Haruhi with a smile. "Best of all is that you two look absolutely adorable together, almost like a couple!"

"D-dad…" Haruhi stuttered, looking down at the sand that some got between her toes.

"I'm going to be swimming," Wake said, wearing his black swimming trunks that made Ranka blush slightly in pink.

Soon, Wake is running towards the sea, dives into it and starts to swim to wherever he wanted to go. Haruhi decided to find some shade under some trees, hoping it will take some things off her mind for a while. Since she is going to be here for the week, she should at least have some peace and quiet for herself…until her father took her by the arm and wanted to play Marco Polo with her. When Ranka skips into the water, Haruhi stood in the hot, sandy beach as she watches her father swimming by himself

"Now can I open my eyes?" Ranka shouted to her, splashing everywhere in the water.

"Not yet," she shouted back to him. _This sucks…I wonder what Alisa is doing right now?_

"Now?"

"Not yet…" Haruhi groaned.

…

Arisa is bored out of her mind; she is touching what seems to be a glass bottle with a golden coin that is supposed to be good luck. She does not believe in those things, she was waiting for the team to be ready for the large plan that she and her gang to finally get ready. Then, she heard a knock on her wooden door; she walks to it with the ground ceiling falling tiny pieces of rock and the light bulb trying to stay alive. When she opened the door, she saw a boy with pure shimmering white hair and he seems to have bright, blinding white eyes staring at her with a massive smile that Arisa felt disgusted because of that obnoxious smile of his.

He saluted to her, "Good news, ma'am," he said with his smile still on. "We're ready to go when you are!"

"Mike…how many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"Please forgive me, captain!" he said with a slight pink blush on his pale skin.

"Whatever," she mumbled as she gets out of her room with Mike following her behind. "What's the status report on gun powder?"

"One hundred and ten percent,"

"Food supply and medical supplies?"

"All here, boss!"

"So is everyone going to be here for the day of 'work?'"

"Yes, we'll show that Macros' company whose boss!"

Alisa opened a door where it said weaponry supplies inside; she looked inside to see many different kinds of guns all ready and waiting to be used under her command. She starts to stroll around them, she is fascinated by the beauty of how they shine from the lack of light the room provided. She took out what seems to be a sniper rifle, she looks inside the eyehole where a red light examines the whole dirt cover walls.

"Don't worry, we'll figure out your past," Mike said, hoping not to offend her.

"It doesn't matter, I was tricked all my life," she said, looking at the sniper rifle. "I should be used to that, none of them cared when they took me into that lab to do whatever they wanted."

"Just so you know," Mike said seriously. "I want that revenge, so I'll fight with you all the way. You know that, right?"

Alisa looked up at Mike with a cold stare with her green cat-like eyes.

"I don't trust anyone," she said bluntly. "And neither should you."

_To be continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

Hope everyone likes the last chapter!

Please review and enjoy this sweeping tale!

Chapter nine

"It's only been three days…"

Ranka looked at the beach house, he could see the destruction from toilet paper scattered everywhere to a fire coming from the rooftop. Apparently, when the he, Wake and Haruhi were going shopping for a little while, they seem to forget to lock the house and…this is what happened. The whole house destroyed in the third day of their vacation. The man next to him happens to be his 'friend' he talked about, a tall man who is wearing a fine suit in good color black and what appears to be a very good looking tie in the shade of deep scarlet red. When the man looked down at Ranka, he muttered something and as he pushed back his sunglasses, he walks away from the beach into his limo. Haruhi went up to her dad and asked what is wrong to start having Ranka starting to burst in tears, saying that he wants him out of here before his mother comes and sees the damage that happened. So, luckily for Haruhi in a secretive way, she gets to go back home and study for the rest of the whole break. And so, Ranka slumps into his depressing walk and told everyone to get back into the car since they are going home now. Wake and Haruhi did have some memories of their trip, but one thing is for sure…Haruhi wants to forget every single detail because of what Wake had done to her for those three days on the beach.

…

"Wake, how do you know how to swim so well?" Haruhi asked, giving him a towel to dry off with from swimming in the sea for so long.

"I was practicing when I was a kid," he said, taking the towel and started rubbing his long white hair that is no longer tied into a ponytail.

When she looked up at him, his baby blue eyes looked down at her in confusion because the way she stared at him. Haruhi realized that she stared at him and looked away, staring at the ground of nothing but sand. She could feel his hand coming towards her hair, and then he placed it on her short brown hair to start stroking it like a kitten. Haruhi felt a little odd, but soon it ended when Ranka came with a few drinks for them, that were the reason why he stopped doing his little part. Haruhi and Ranka were given orange juice while Wake took a root beer; they looked out in the beach where they could see the sun in its warm, golden blaze soaring softly down to end their small adventure they had today. Ranka wrapped Haruhi by the neck with his arm, he wanted to enjoy this little moment of peace with her since…since the day his love died. They have been very good to each other, even when her mother died years later after her birth. But even so, they did not let that small detail get into their head so easily. As the sun grew more glistening orange while it travels downwards, Wake glanced at Haruhi who has his towel on his hair to soak off the sea salt. Her beauty was enchanting, the way she stares at the glorious sun as it meets its resting peak is what he adores mostly about her…then her eyes glanced at Wake who quickly looked away.

"Well, one thing is for sure," Ranka said. "I'm going to take a bath." Then he starts to walk away with his juice.

Ranka went inside the house like he planned, but the real reason why he did that is so that Wake and Haruhi could have their moment together. He walked away with a small grin of wondrous evil in it.

"You do realize your dad left because he wants up to spend time together, right?"

Haruhi flushed with anger, she cannot believe that her dad would do something so sneaky like that without her knowing. Wake sat down on the golden colored sand and, getting tired of standing up, Haruhi sits down next to him as they watched the sun setting slower than ever.

"You're lucky you have a dad…"

"I know…but sometimes he can be annoying,"

Wake smirks. "I wish I had the perfect family sometimes."

"Well, you're family now that you're living with me."

Wake looked up at the lavender colored sky and thought for a moment as the sky turns purple into dark blue.

"Maybe you're right."

"I know I am."

"Smartass,"

"Hey!"

Haruhi hits him on his right arm, only to feel a stinging sensation on her clutched fist because his arm is very muscular. Haruhi took her fist away and blows it, feeling the red swelling coming up, and then she heard something from Wake. When she turned her attention to him, he looked like he is actually…smiling and laughing at this funny moment Haruhi demonstrated. Haruhi blushed a little, she never seen Wake laugh or even smile before when they first met. But it was such a sight to see as he pets her head once again. What Haruhi did was just smiling to him.

…

Tomomi is now with Takashi, sleeping in his arms as they all waited for the concert to start for nearly two hours. What happened all this time was this: Tomomi saw a huge poster on a wall saying that there is a large concert that people are going to be singing their English versions of Japanese openings or endings from popular shows. With many hours to kill, they both bought the tickets and waited many hours to finally watch the show, only to have Tomomi fall asleep near the end. Now, Takashi finds himself sitting in his chair, seeing many people chattering to each other who waited for the concert to start and the only memory he has now is Tomomi in his arms, sleeping peacefully from the crowded place. He looks down at her, seeing her sweet face as he is waiting to soon wake her from her slumber to watch the show. When he decided to look up at the stage where radiant lights all shined across the stage and that two certain girls are standing on that stage with what seems to be cosplay outfits from some shows. It is Enime who wore a Miku Hatsune in dark emo version, meaning her hair is black with black clothing while Anime is normal Miku Hatsune with green hair and a microphone in her hand. Then, they music started to play, Tomomi starts to wake up from her slumber and looks up with blurry eyes to see Anime and Enime preparing to sing. But she was so tired that she could not see them, so she thought that it was really Miku Hatsune playing in real life.

_Things that are close enough to touch  
Can be like ghosts that slip through your fingers  
Although you can feel their resonance  
The darkness hiding them lingers_

_So have you forgotten what you've learned,_  
_The happiness you once said you'd earned?_  
_Well maybe you're just too blessed to see_  
_The things that are right before your eyes_

_That you have been born onto this earth_  
_And that you've been breathing since that birth_  
_You just seem to overlook the fact_  
_That these are really both miracles_

_Things that are close enough to touch_  
_Can be like ghosts that slip through your fingers_  
_Although you can feel their resonance_  
_The darkness hiding them lingers_

_You know the closer you get to something_  
_The tougher it is to see it_  
_And I'll never take it for granted_  
_Let's go_

_Though people may call you a hypocrite_  
_For trying to help somebody out_  
_Because they believe that everyone_  
_Must make their own choices for themselves_

_But let's say you are a hypocrite_  
_For making the choice that you think is right_  
_If you were to save somebody else_  
_That would be something real, much more than anything_

_They tell you to chase after all your dreams_  
_And that you must go on with no hesitation_  
_Although those words sound beautiful_  
_They will still only lead to frustration_

_I'll try to keep some courage inside my heart_  
_That will help me live through another day_  
_And I'll never take it for granted_  
_Let's go_

_Things that are close enough to touch_  
_Can be like ghosts that slip through your fingers_  
_Although you can feel their resonance_  
_The darkness hiding them lingers_

_You know the closer you get to something_  
_The tougher it is to see it_  
_And I'll never take it for granted_

_They tell you to chase after all your dreams_  
_And that you must go on with no hesitation_  
_Although those words sound beautiful_  
_They will still only lead to frustration_

_I'll try to keep some courage inside my heart_  
_That will help me live through another day_  
_And I'll never take it for granted_  
_Let's go_

"Tomomi, are you okay?" Takashi asked, looking concern at her because tears are coming out of her eyes.

"It's a dream come true," she muttered to herself as the crowds all cheered for Anime and Enime. "I finally got to see Miku Hatsune in real life…"

…

"SIMON, WHEN I CATCH YOU…!" Shelia shouted in anger as Simon is running down the stairs with her red baseball cap in his hands.

"You snooze, you lose, sis!" he shouted back at her, turning his eyes to the door wide open that will lead him to the backyard.

Simon who has neon green eyes and platinum blonde hair is running away from his little sister; Sheila who is chasing him but kept tripping on the ground because she is not wearing her roller-skates. The two twins who played catch with a statue of a small white cat with a gold coin in his hand are James and John. They are both have the same platinum blonde hair, only they have sky blue eyes that would always sparkle if they are given adventure in life. They are like the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, only more dangerous when planting pranks on everyone. Simon was not looking where he was going when he was sticking his tongue at his frustrated little sister when he suddenly tripped on the grass to have the red hat flying away. Shelia was about to catch the hat, but it is too far for her to catch until a hand emerges to grab it just in time. Shelia went up to her big brother, Trevor, and thanked him when he placed the hat on her head. Trevor is like Simon, he has sky blue eyes and platinum blonde hair.

"Shelia, you got a phone call from some guy named Kyouya," Trevor said, patting her back as she walks away.

"Maybe it's-"James, John and Simon said almost in union.

"A boyfriend?" John suggested.

"A friend?" James suggested.

"A lover?" Simon sneered as he gets up from the ground

"Shut up!" Shelia shouted at James, John and Simon who chuckled to each other mischievously.

Sheila went inside her house and marches to the table where the phone laid flat down, the house looks magnificent with white lace curtains, light brown wooden flooring, flat screen TV and the unwanted cat roaming in the living room. Before Shelia picked up the phone, James and John popped out of nowhere and James snatched the phone off the table.

"Sorry, but this is her father speaking," James said in a cunningly deep voice. "And I must say you can't have sex with her!"

Shelia snatched the white phone off of him and placed it on her ear to talk to Kyouya.

"Sorry, Kyouya," she apologized quickly. "That was James. He's my brother…"

"Shelia, are you doing anything right now?" Kyouya suddenly asked.

"Uh, no, but what does-"

"I'll pick you up at around ten." And then he hung up.

James and John did not want to play with Shelia anymore, so they picked up their cat and said they are going to go and play rocket ships with Mister Fuzzy. Fuzzy only meowed; he has black fur with piercing green eyes that looked up at James and John with fear. What would Kyouya want with Sheila? She looked at the wall clock that rung ten o'clock, maybe he is going to be late for the first time in his whole life. That was when she heard the doorbell ringing loudly, so she decided to walk over to the door and open the door to see Kyouya standing right there on her doorstep, he wore denim jeans with a white t-shirt and some sneakers as if he was a commoner himself. Before Shelia could say anything, she felt her hat being snatched away by Simon again, running away with her hat in his hand. Sheila wanted to chase him down but Kyouya said that he needs to take her somewhere before she could chase her brother. Sheila did not understand why he needs her; maybe it is something important that she must talk with…even though she is not really good with normal, serious conversations. Kyouya took her hand and pulls her out of her house to his limo.

…

"So," his father said, looking at Sheila. "This will be your wife?"

Sheila froze…did he just say 'wife?'

"Yes, father, she'll be my wife."

"I see," he mumbled, thinking that he would choose someone more…better.

Shelia could not believe this, what is Kyouya plotting in this prank? This has to be a prank, but since she is inside his house where there is marble flooring, hard, white concrete walls in white and odd furniture that looked very fancy. Shelia sat in her white chair; it is fluffy but very uncomfortable to sit as she tries to adjust her butt a little. When she looks up at the man who is thinking carefully, he looks a little like Kyouya but older with wrinkles and has a dark beard with a moustache.

"Fine," he finally said after thinking. "You may have her as your bride, but whatever happens isn't my doing and you two will have to be loyal towards each other." He took out some papers from his briefcase. "I already printed out the marriage forums for you both to sign."

Kyouya took the sheet of paper and scribbles his name, and then he passed it to Sheila who looks shocked that _she_ has to write her name in this. When she looks at the paper, she glanced at Kyouya who is waiting for her to sign.

"Before I sign," Shelia said. "Can I ask this one thing? Why does he want to marry me?"

"I decided that if he's going to take over my company after my retirement," his father said briefly. "I should let him have someone who'll be by his side to have children. How'd you think I made Kyouya and his other brothers?"

Sheila swallowed hard with saliva, it run down her throat hard as she looks at her father who stared at her with cold, black eyes. This is bad, she has to sign something complete out of her reach and Kyouya even expects her to sign! So, she puts the paper flat down and starts to run away but then suddenly tripped again! She has to be without a doubt the clumsiest person in the entire world, Kyouya stares at her along with her father and waited for her to get up from the cold floor. Shelia did get up, but tries to walk away from this until his father took out his black phone.

"Excuse me; can you put me through Marvin Shane?" Sheila halts her steps to hear more. "I'm telling him personally that he's fired."

Sheila spun around, "You can't do that!" she shouted at him.

"I can and will unless you marry my son," Kyouya did not say anything, not understanding what he is plotting. "So, will you sign this or not?"

…

How did it come to this? Kumi is stuck inside the closet with Hikaru; it was all a silly thing if you knew what happened. Kumi was bringing them some coffee when she found them inside her room, when she tried to get them out, Kaoru pushed both herself and Hikaru into the closet. It has been now ten minutes and already, she is completely bored about this. When she glanced up at Hikaru who is hugging himself around his legs, she wondered what he might be thinking right about now. That was when Hikaru looked at her, she quickly looked away to see her old stuff toys she use to play as a child.

"What's your favorite thing to do?" Hikaru asked, striking up a conversation.

Kumi looked up to him and thought carefully.

"I do like reading and writing, also doodling and playing instruments."

"I remember the time me and Kaoru use to doodle on our desks, but Kyouya said that they would always change them every year. What's your favorite subject?"

"I like everything…all except with maths, it's so hard. Like algebra and angles, what're we going to use them for?"

"I know, it's so difficult! One time I got a C minus while Kaoru got a C plus! Okay, now tell me about that little kid I saw a little while ago."

"What kid? Oh, that's Maru. He's my little brother. Why're you asking me all these questions?"

"I wanted to strike a conversation since we might be trapped here for years and years and-"but that was when they both heard the door open. "Or not." He said as he gets up.

When they went out of the closet, they both looked down to see a little boy with light brown hair and blue eyes that looked up at both Kumi and Hikaru. That is when he run up to Kumi and hugged her; it seems to Hikaru that this little boy is her baby brother.

_To be continued…_


	10. Chapter 10

Hope everyone likes the last chapter!

Please review and enjoy this sweeping tale!

Chapter ten

"So, how was everyone's break?"

Nobody answered Anime or Enime, so they think that what happened in their break is terrible. That was when the school bell rung its great ringing and soon it is time for their classes to begin, so before they all left to go and attend class, they all given their drafts for their article before they left. Kaoru and Hikaru along with Wake, Kumi and Haruhi all in a group walked down the hallway together.

"So what did you and Haruhi do, Wake?"

"We just stayed home and studied most of the time,"

Kumi, Hikaru and Kaoru eyeballed Wake as he has his baby blue eyes straight forward without looking at either Haruhi or them.

"Hey, did you hear?" a blond girl talking to another blond girl.

"What?"

"Kyouya's getting married to someone,"

Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, Kumi and Wake all halted from their steps…did they just say what they just say? Hikaru and Kaoru ran up to them both and the girls stopped, blushing at Hikaru and Kaoru since they are fangirls of them.

"Did you just say that Kyouya's getting married?"

"Y-yes, he's marrying a girl named…I don't know who it is. Sorry."

The two girls ran away with their blushes redder than ever, Kumi ran up to Hikaru and Kaoru.

"I think I know who it is," Kumi said. "Shelia has been acting weird when I saw her this morning; she didn't have her skates on so that must be a bad sign, right?"

"Obviously," Haruhi said, going to her side. "Should we talk to one of them?"

"Guys, it's none of our business to get them confused with this," Wake finally said to them all who looked up at him. "Since this is their business, we shouldn't be taking advantage of them by asking ridiculous questions like this. And besides, it could be rumors from someone, right?"

The group nodded slightly, they knew that this was just another rumor going on since it could just be a boring, unexciting lie…until they heard a girl screaming her head out. When they avertedly turn to her, she threw the magazine on the ground and starts running away with tears shedding down upon her face. Wake ran up to the book and picked it up, he read the page where the girl opened it and soon realized that whatever gossip it is, it is sadly true in Ouran.

**Kyouya Ootori's diary**

Hikaru, Kaoru, Kumi and Haruhi all went around Wake in a circle to read the magazine out loud.

"I have declared with the help of my father-"

"That I shall get married to-"

"Shelia Shane-"

"And will soon have our first child with her…."

"This is just fucked up," Everyone in union said at the same time.

…

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Shelia shouted at Kyouya right there on his desk as Shelia slams the magazine on his desk.

The classroom is empty, if it were to be filled with many students; it would truly cause a massive stir if this outburst were to happen. Kyouya looks up to Shelia with unconvinced eyes, his arms folded and opened his mouth to say something.

"It's all a prank, Sheila,"

"…what?"

"I decided that if I make my article more interesting, people would come to the host club more often than usual. So, I made up this lie for the pubic and once they read the bottom page, they'll know it was just a lie."

Sheila did not know what to say or do, she was both glad and pissed off by Kyouya who did something so ridiculous that it was almost too real. So, without thinking of anything else to say to him, she brought forth her hand and slapped him across the face that left a red mark on his cheek. He did not flinch or did anything at that matter, he just sat in his chair and looked away as Shelia brought her hand into a clutched fist.

"That man was about to fire my dad," she said, looking at the ground. "How could you let him do something like that if this is a prank?"

"My father went too far with that one," he said, making Shelia look at him instead of the ground. "I told him it was just an act but he took it too seriously. I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you from what he did."

Shelia looked at him, then she looked at his cheek that is swelling with redness and she soon felt the surge of guilt inside her from what she did. Before she could even say anything at all, someone burst into the classroom with a bunch of posters all in her hands. When they both looked at her, it was Kaya who is rushing towards Shelia and Kyouya as some posters flew away from her hand and she looked frantic when she approached to them.

"Guys, we got a major problem," she huffed. "Bleeding Hearts can't perform today! Their main vocalist has the flu and they're thinking about canceling!"

"And that concerns us why?"

Kaya rolled her eyes, "Anime and Enime were going to check the band to see if they're worthy to be in the magazine, and of course they are! If we don't get them to perform, we'll never have a brand new magazine ready to be presented for next week."

Shelia and Kyouya could not believe what they are hearing; they have to now find a talented voice to replace the main vocalist for today. If they knew any singers, that could help them get this over with…Shelia looked at the flyer that Kaya handed out for them to see what they look like and both of them have no words to express how horrible they look. They are wearing masks that completely block their faces, cloaks in the color of black and they are playing different musical instruments. It should not be hard to find one singer, they just need a voice that will just have to hide under a mask and cloak in front of thousands of people. So, they deiced to go and make the magazine clubroom into an interview room to see who will become the replacing vocalist of Bleeding Hearts. When Kaya, Shelia and Kyouya went straight back into the clubroom and set it up to look like a well-organized interview room, Kaya rushes to find anyone who would like to participate. But it was harder than they thought, so far five girls already ruined their chances to sing and none of them are good enough to become the vocal they need to get Anime and Enime to do the Musical Chart.

When they decided that it was hopeless to find someone, someone came inside the room and Shelia hoped it was someone who could sing until she saw Edith eating chocolate Pocky.

"Oh, we thought you came here to sing," Shelia said, dampened of the results of people who could not sing at all.

"I do know how to sing," she said, munching on a stick.

"Then, we'll you sing?" Kaya asked with a pleading voice.

"Hell no unless I get more of this," she said, pointing at her Pocky box as she munched seventeen more in her mouth.

"Kyouya, get twenty Pockys for Edith immediately!"

Kyouya wondered if Kaya and Tamaki are somehow related in some way and were removed from birth after years. But it did not matter, he took out his phone and starts dialing to get at least twenty or more Pockys for Edith as she looks inside her red box to see nothing but just the wrapper for the snacks. But then when Shelia looked at the poster…

"Um, Edith, don't get pissed when I tell you this…"

Edith looks up at her.

"You're too short for the band, people are going to notice." She said, showing the poster to see the girl around the height that Shelia is, but just an inch shorter.

"Shelia, you're around her height," Kaya said. "Why don't you go and sing?"

"I can but…what if people realize it's just me?"

"No one's gonna care unless you just sing!" Kaya shouted at her, Edith is right behind Kaya and glared deadly at Shelia with her bright orange colored eyes. "Just practice a few of them and unless you seriously suck, we'll just have to make you do lip sync."

_I really hope god forgives me from slapping Kyouya, ever since then, I'm getting bad luck! _

…

Haruhi is sitting in her chair, waiting for Wake to come and prepare for their first Spanish test together. But apparently he seems to be late today, so she decided to wait a little longer as she reviews her words in her black notebook filled with phrases in Spanish. Then, she felt a tap on her right shoulder; she turned her head around to see Wake looking down at her with his Spanish textbook ready for testing. Haruhi smiles to him and they start to get ready, that was when Anime and Enime popped out of nowhere with big grins right behind Haruhi and Wake.

"Did you know Kaya is like a female version of Tamaki?" Anime asked Wake, looking at him as he glances to her.

"Did you know her birthday is in June the twenty-third?"

"Okay, anything else we should know about her?"

"Her parents are divorced…" they both said suddenly in a grim tone.

Haruhi and Wake turned their heads to face them; they look serious for the first time with emotionless eyes.

"Her brother, Zuko, is with his father,"

"And the father has a new son who's fifteen years younger than Kaya,"

"If Tamaki plays his cards right, he might be able to fix her past with a new one."

"And be rid of all of her fake happiness to a truly brand new happiness."

Anime and Enime left together, they both held hands and they walked out of the library as if nothing happened. Wake and Haruhi looked at each other, what in the hell did they just learn about Kaya?

…

"I did it, my talents have once again amazed me from this day forth!" Kaya said so proudly that it just gushed out like champagne from a bottle.

"Why am I stuck with these people?" Edith asked herself quietly, looking at Shelia who wore a white mask with a dark black cloak that nearly blocked her whole body.

When Shelia looked at herself in front of the mirror, she could not believe that that is what she has to look like when she performs in front of everyone waiting at the stadium. Kyouya is writing his book from afar and took a glance up at Shelia who nearly blush a small portion of red. Kaya took her by the arm and starts pulling her playfully outside as Edith followed behind with her thirteenth box of chocolate Pocky, she decided to screw off with her weight and just eat since she is starving to death. Kyouya later on followed them; he thought that this might be good for the club to have a vocalist singing for some money. But it did not matter now, they have to go and prepare Shelia for her big debut for the concert everyone is waiting for. So, they all rushed to get into the stadium, but Sheila had a hard time running with her high heels and Kyouya had to support her by standing behind her so that every time she trips, he will catch her. and so, they made it to the outside where they walked all the way to the stadium…but once they got there, Kyouya went up to it and realized that they locked it up. So, with no choice, Kaya said that they will have to start climbing up the skylight where they shall make a dramatic entrance.

Now Sheila and Kyouya found themselves climbing up the ladder from behind the massive concrete stadium. Kyouya is at the bottom, meaning he slightly gets a few sneak peeks to look up from her cloak to see her short blue shorts. Kaya made it up the top first, Edith came later with her twenty-ninth bag of Pocky in her hand, Shelia came but felt wobbly with her high heels and Kyouya came up last.

"All right, everyone," Kaya said to them who all stood in a line. "I'm going to open this hatch," she said, pointing at the skylight. "When I open it, Shelia must jump out of it and land safely onto the stage which you will be guided by the parachute I placed inside your cloak."

"No wonder if felt like fifty pounds on it," Shelia said, looking behind her cloak.

"But no matter what, you must sing like you never sung before! Or else I'll shoot you, okay?"

"Okay…wait, what?"

Kaya immediately opened the skylight, Edith gave her a little push from behind and then Sheila found herself stumbling over to the entrance to feel like she is falling down…only she is falling down. The last look she saw was Kyouya looking down from the skylight, Edith eating her thirty-fifth packs of Pocky and Kaya giving her a peace hand sign when suddenly her parachute from behind activated automatically. When she found her way to fall gracefully, she looked down to see many people cheering for her because she is making what seems to be the greatest entrance in all of Ouran academy. Soon, she gracefully landed on the stage where her Bandmates all looked at Shelia as if she was an insane person, but then the drummer starts off first. Shelia turned around and quickly took the microphone; the guitarist whispered to her a little loud that they are going to play _Mine_ from Taylor Swift. Thankfully she knew that song and soon, the crowds started roaring like lions for the band to start playing. The music was talented, and then Sheila started to sing with the microphone in her hand.

_You were in college working part time waitin' tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

_I say "Can you believe it?_  
_As we're lying on the couch?"_  
_The moment I can see it._  
_Yes, yes, I can see it now._

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me for the first time._  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter._  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,_  
_And there's a drawer of my things at your place._  
_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,_  
_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes._

_But we got bills to pay,_  
_We got nothing figured out,_  
_When it was hard to take,_  
_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about._

_Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_  
_You saw me start to believe for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Oh, oh, oh_

_And I remember that fight_  
_Two-thirty AM_  
_As everything was slipping right out of our hands_  
_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_  
_Braced myself for the "Goodbye"_  
_'cause that's all I've ever known_  
_Then you took me by surprise_  
_You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

_You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water_  
_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_  
_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_  
_She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

_Hold on, make it last_  
_Hold on, never turn back_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._  
_(Hold on) Do you believe it?_  
_(Hold on) Gonna make it now._  
_(Hold on) I can see it,_  
_(Yes, yes) I can see it now._

…

After days later from that concert everyone did, Kaya along with Edith, Kyouya and Shelia are exhausted with all of the stress that was going on. Anime and Enime said that from what they heard, the band is so amazing that they are now the top ten most musical bands of the year. The best part of all is that no one knew that it was Shelia this whole time who replaced the main vocalist, who is recovering quickly and is now performing small gigs for the band. And as for Haruhi and Wake who were studying for their first test in Spanish, they got great grades. Now it means that they do not have to worry about the next quiz on Spanish in a couple of months later for their exams. Anime and Enime are now inside the clubroom all alone together, the sunset from outside is setting as they are on the computer while Anime is typing something on the computer.

"The mission for today went well, right?"

"Yeah, but do you think God's going to forgive us if we tell them our secret?"

"You mean how he might twist their fates a little more?"

"No, I mean by us telling our friends what we are…"

"I'm sure that they'll figure it out soon, but we'll be long gone before then," Anime said with a frail smile. "They won't even remember us, just like before and before then…"

"I guess you could be right on that one…by the way, should we congratulate Shelia for performing in Bleeding Hearts?"

"Nah, they still don't know that we know that…" Anime giggled, closing her red laptop with a loving smile.

_To be continued…_


	11. Chapter 11

Hope everyone likes the last chapter!

Please review and enjoy this sweeping tale!

Chapter eleven

"Everyone, meet our new two members!"

Everyone looked up from their papers that are mostly about the magazine; after all of the insane things that happened for the past few days, what they need is some new and hopefully sane members who do not get insane. They looked up at them; they seem easy enough to get along for the next few weeks or so. One is a boy with dyed tips of hair blondish-orange, eye color of green-grey-and purple, tan pale skin but enough to look like a regular tanned person while the girl next to him has copper skin tone and long dark brown hair that comes to her back but is tied into a braid.

"My name is Aziza Gamal," the girl said. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"I'm Hiroshi Yuuma," the boy said in a bad attitude tone. "How's it hanging?"

Everyone did not say anything, or rather, they did not know what to say after seeing them both. Anime and Enime said that they have come to join in the club because of the popular ratings it has been given, it is so popular that people are trying to find ways to get inside the club.

"We're really happy that both of you are joining," Kaya said in a blissful tone. "We hope you'll-Edith, stop trying to steal her chocolates!" Kaya snapped at Edith who retreated back from her seat after losing her chance to steal chocolate out of the pockets.

"I don't have any chocolate," Aziza said. "Who would do that?"

Hiroshi looked away with a tiny blush, apparently he once did that as a small child because he was hiding chocolate from his parents but it melted. That was when there was a knock on the door, someone from outside tapped three times and Hiroshi decided to go and open the door to see who it could be. But then, when he touched the doorknob, the door suddenly slammed so hard on him that he was pushed away to the wall! The girl is incredibly strong for her body type from the point of view of Kaya, she has long, straight brown hair in its lightest color and she looked inside the room franticly as if she is in search of something. But one thing that Kaya liked about this girl is the bow she has tied up in her hair, then when the girl looked at Kyouya, she started running towards him to suddenly hug him! Shelia backed away, what the hell is going on? After a few minutes of making tea for the un-expected guest, it turns out to be that Kyouya has a real fiancé and that her name is Renge. She said that she will be entering the school tomorrow and will be placed it first year, but when Kumi asked why she is here right now, Renge blush a little and admitted she got too excited to wait any longer to see Kyouya. One thing is for sure, Hiroshi is a little upset from what just happened by being hit from that door.

"A-are you sure that maybe you go the wrong-"

"Of course not!" Renge snapped at Aziza who looked scared. "He's kind, and generous, and beautiful, and everything I know from my game to tell that he is Miyabi!"

"Are you an otaku?"

Renge smirked with confidence and Tomomi got up suddenly to run up to her and hug her like crazy, she finally found a new friend who loves anime just like her. Soon, Arisa got out and hugged her suddenly even though she does not like anime or anything at all…she just decided to do this so she would not look so suspicious towards everyone. When Tomomi and Arisa let her go, Renge looked at both of them who looked excited that they met someone new who loves anime (except Arisa).

"I decided," Renge said with glee. "I'm going to be this magazine's club manager!"

"What?"

"Yeah, you guys really need one and you guys shouldn't let fourteen year olds go around and say they're managers."

Anime and Enime both death glared at her, they knew that they should have no made God create this bitch at all….But as Renge starts spinning around aimlessly, Kyouya understood the situation that this girl is in love with him from a game that seemingly made a character who looks like him and thinks that they are going to be together. When Tamaki asked quietly how they are going to get rid of her, Kyouya said that they should not since they are going to need a manager who could help around the club to get even popular even though they are popular enough. Tamaki thought it for a minute, it would be a good idea since they could use her to make Haruhi more like a lady, but Kaya could tell what he was thinking and slaps him behind the head because of his perverted thoughts. Wake glanced slightly at Haruhi and quickly looked away, he would not mind if Haruhi would be a little more…girly once in a while. And so, they now have their first manager which Anime and Enime are seriously pissed because they are now normal employees.

…

After a day later, everyone went inside the magazine clubroom early to do their skimming for one magazine article and so far have been given many good ideas for this week. Then that was when the door opened to show Renge with what seems to be a small, pink bag of cookies for everyone to eat. When Hiroshi was about to ask for a piece, that was when Renge slapped his hand because Kyouya gets to have it first before anyone else.

"Kyouya, I hope you'll like them," she said to him who looked down at the bag. "I really worked hard on these and they might taste a little burnt, but I know you'll like them no matter what."

"I can tell from looking at them that they'll taste delicious," he said with a smile for her.

"Wow, this stuff taste like shit," Arisa muttered quietly to herself.

"Tomomi thinks this stuff tastes weird…"

"Tomomi, don't eat them!" Takashi warned her.

Soon, Tomomi and Takashi are suddenly being charged by a furious Renge who has hair that almost looked like snakes. As she chases them around the small room, Kumi and Haruhi took a cookie and thought it has a good taste in it. Kumi gave Edith a cookie and when she took a bite, she quickly spit it out because it tasted weird. Arisa did not want to taste the cookies, but when Kaoru saw her not eating one, he decided to go and give her a piece anyway as she glares him uneasily. When she snatched the cookie out of his hand while looking at him, she took a bite out of it and immediately turned green with disgust. She ran to the window, opened it and started to throw up harshly while Kaoru went behind her so he could pat her in the back, even though she kept swinging her elbow to make him go away. When Renge finally stopped chasing Takashi and Tomomi, she looked at everyone with a careful eye and seemed…odd in some way because she paid close attention to their actions and emotions. That was when she felt a tug on her skirt and when she looked down, she saw Anime and Enime with a cup of warm milk that secretly has poison inside so they could kill her. She closed her eyes and with her hand cupping her chin, she muttered something and when they looked confused at her…she slammed her fist on the desk that nearly broke into two.

"You people are all wrong!" she shouted, making everyone froze in fear. She pointed at them and suddenly it felt as if the room is spinning. "You people shouldn't be masking these pointless attitudes all the time, it gets boring when someone who requests you to have nearly the same routines all the time! And worse of all, these girls are nothing of Ouran material at all, it's simple appalling!

"So therefore, I'm changing all of your personalities that I see best. So let's say you, the midget who eats too much." Before Edith could say something, Renge stopped her. "I can see mystery in your bright orange eyes, so I therefore say you will live the life as an assassin who searches for love! Shelia, I can tell you're a street girl by judging your baseball hat, so I'm making you the shy type who wishes to fit in with the world.

"Kaya, you seem so arrogant that you don't even see it at all which makes it interesting about you," Renge said, looking at Kaya. "So I'm making you seem the cool type who wishes to be a man for real. And as for you two…" Renge could not think anything up for Anime or Enime. "You guys are okay, and as for Tomomi, you just speak third person which is cute and makes you the Lolita type, but I want you to become the dark Lolita who is seriously emo and performs dark magic!

"Haruhi, you're going to be the punch bag for Mitsukuni since he'll be a spoiled brat. Takashi, you'll be his bitch, so you're the same. Hikaru and Kaoru, you two will be basketball players, Wake, you'll be the gay guy who loves Haruhi and as for Aziza and Hiroshi, you'll be the couple who cheats but are going to get married someday." Then she faced Tamaki, the whole room felt it kept spinning some more. "And as for you, you have to be the most idiotic person who acts like a prince in my life.

"I don't know if I _can_ change you, but if I must, you'll be…the Lonely Prince!" Tamaki gasped in horror, he starts to sway around the room as if he was going to die. "And Kyouya, you're so perfect that you should just stay as you…" she stares at Kyouya with loving eyes that made Shelia puke.

"Thank you, Renge," he said politely. "Your eyes never misjudge."

When Tamaki thought for it a minute, he then suddenly realized…that it seems perfect for his career as being a host. So, he started doing weird poses that Renge thought were great, but one thing is for sure is that Arisa is pissed off because she was not getting any parts. But she did not care; she preferred being alone like that and never having to be seen. As she walks to her chair, she slumps on it and wonders if anything will be the same.

…

Nothing was the same as before, when Arisa came into school the next day in her dark Lolita outfit, she saw what seem to be cameras and people that came from the movies who helped them out with mostly ridiculous things. When Arisa went to the corner of the school, she saw a stage being set up as if this was the basketball court. That was when the director shouted action and soon after that, she heard fangirl screams and saw Kaoru passing the ball to Hikaru. When she looked at him, she could tell that was actual sweat that he is giving off from the stadium lights and everything. But one thing is for sure, Arisa felt this disgusting beating inside her that she wanted to stop, but then she heard the crowd scream in shock. She went into the stage closer and saw Kaoru sprained his ankle, Hikaru is by his side as the medic went out to get him out of the court. Arisa had enough of this, she starts to walk away and soon saw a forest stage where she saw Edith in a samurai clothing of black as if she is some kind of ninja. Then, out of nowhere, Arisa saw smoke bombs going off to see ninjas flying out of the top to land gracefully like frogs. The stage looked like at the brink of night, the moon is full and the forest looked so real that it seems fake with dark green colored grass and trees.

"You people," Edith said in a different tone, it was not a carefree tone she would do, it is a stern tone. "You people ruined my life, and for that you all must die." She took out her long blade from behind her back and held it tightly in her hands.

The men in black ninja outfits all threw throwing stars at her, but she used her sword to swipe them all away as if they were just trash. Arisa wanted to get into the action, but knew that Renge would get pissed off at her if she did that, so she starts to walk away and hopes that something adventurous will happen to her. As she turned her head slightly to look at Edith who is putting back her sword, she bumped into someone and backed away quickly.

"Watch where you're-"

"Hey Arisa, sorry about that," Kaoru said with a smile, taking a drink out of his water bottle. "Didn't you get a part for the movie?"

"What movie?"

Kaoru was holding a flyer and she showed it to her, "The brand new movie about us and our true selves, you should be part of it."

Arisa looked at the flyer, it is all pink and glittery with roses everywhere as the cast of the movie looked all…gross. They all wore different types of outfits that looked seriously weird with frilly dresses the girls had to wear all in pink or blue and the boys with what seems to be just the regular uniform. If they wore the uniform, why the hell did the girls have to wear such weird outfits?

"I have to go," Kaoru said. "I'd like it if I could talk with you some more later, okay?"

Arisa did not answer him and he runs away to go and do another part of the movie with Hikaru. Arisa huffed in frustration; it looks like she is going to have to talk with him later on after the movie. Meanwhile, Haruhi was just drying up her short brown hair with a towel and when she took it out, she saw Wake standing in front of her with what seems to be the school uniform that he could not buy because of his wealth class. Haruhi commented that he looks really good with the uniform and Wake smirked at her, he said that he looks smashing in the uniform. But one thing is for sure, he is certainly failing trying to say his words in a British accent like Renge told him to do. Wake sighed in frustration, he could not believe that he was told by a little brat to do something like that; Haruhi looked up and wondered if he might try to hurt her in any way. That was when Renge came out of nowhere from her side and took her arm, saying that she has a big surprise for her that she really needs to see. Wake walked away and muttered something, when Haruhi and Renge walked to the corner of the school building, what hid behind it were these two ugly thugs who dressed up as students.

"Uh…who are they?"

"They're going to be in the movie," Renge explained. "I want them to make sure that you'll be in danger with them as they try to hurt you until Wake comes."

"Hey lady, we didn't agree to-"that was when Renge took his arm and started to pull him.

"Renge, wait a minute!"

The boy with short black hair pulled his arm away and then, out of nowhere, he pushed her right to the props where there are some dangerous knives that could kill her! Haruhi ran behind her and with the extra weight from Renge, she was plunged to the wall and luckily did not hit the props. However, she only hurt her sides from her stomach.

"Haruhi, are you all right?"

"Renge, you have to stop this," Haruhi said, covering her face a little. "You shouldn't be forcing people to change or do something they don't want to do."

"But-"

When she was about to say something, she glanced over her right to see Wake suddenly frozen in shock. Then, she noticed what could be a change in his eyes…at first, she thought they might be contact lens in the shade of red, but they almost looked real. Wake had no idea what sort of rage he is feeling; it felt like demons from somewhere deep inside him suddenly consumed him into. Soon, he found himself charging to the two boys who started to back away in fear. But then, out of nowhere, Anime and Enime came out of the nearby bushes with wildflowers and they both pounced at him!

"Wake, what's wrong?" Haruhi shouted to him, getting up even though she felt a sting from the hit. She starts to wobbly towards Wake as he is nailed to the ground and then he shot a look up at her.

"Guys, isn't this in the part?"

"Wait, what?" Anime and Enime asked, confused of what was going on as Wake pulled out his arm and took out a red contact len….

"I thought we're shooting, so I decided to become a demon,"

Anime and Enime got up, started to walk away when Haruhi knelt down to the ground with her hand on her right rib.

"What happened, are you-"then, he noticed something red flowing down her shirt. "What happened to you?"

Then, he shot a look at the two boys who backed away in their fear. When Wake got up, he walked towards them and pulled one of them to the wall with his hands choking the one boy.

"Did you guys do this to her?" he snarled in a villainess tone, his once soft baby blue eyes are now deadly with the other eye with the red contact still in place.

"Wake, it's not blood!" Haruhi shouted, pointing at the wall with a can of red paint now pouring out red paint. "It's just paint, so don't hurt them."

Wake lets the boy go, he rushed to Haruhi and soon the two boys who knew not to mess with Wake finally ran away. Renge, who was being the whole scene…looked over to the director and pointed at him.

"Did you get that?" Renge asked, the man gave her a thumb up. "This is perfect; we could use this as a great beginner starter!"

Shelia who came around with Kyouya saw the whole thing and she skates towards Wake and Haruhi to check if they are all right. But then, Renge came up in front of her and demanded to know why she is not wearing a dress right now. Shelia did not want to waste her time and tried to get pass her, that was when Renge took her red baseball cap and refused to give it back. Then, at that moment, they all heard a large crash that came from the camera…Kyouya apparently took a large rock and smashed the lens!

"I have enough of this," Kyouya muttered loudly. "Getting my friends hurt is one thing, but when you start messing with someone just to change them, I won't tolerate such idiocy in this. I understand you may think we're together, but we're not and that's that."

"But…" Renge felt tears shedding down her face. "What about us? Won't we be together?"

"That person you thought you knew if fake," Shelia said, hating to tell the truth. "I'm sorry, but you have to stop this…"

Renge wiped away her tears, and she frozen herself a little while staring at the ground….

"I…I understand," she said. "You, Shelia, you like someone now…"

"Uh, not really-"

"I accept such beauty!" Renge squealed, taking her hands. "Let's go and play some video games together!"

"What, no!"

Wake, Haruhi, Anime, Enime and Kyouya watched in disbelief as Renge is pulling Shelia by the arm as they ran away…this has been what could be the ridiculous day ever.

_To be continued…_


	12. Chapter 12

Hope everyone likes the last chapter!

Please review and enjoy this sweeping tale!

Chapter twelve

"Anything yet?"

"Not a single email from him yet,"

Anime and Enime have been waiting for so long for someone to email them back, it was so long since they sent their first email to him and nothing is up yet. So, they have been sulking in their computer for nearly all this time, not knowing what is going to happen in this brand new day like any other day. When all of the members of the group got inside the room, they said that they have a major problem today…apparently Hikaru and Kaoru are now fighting and it is all because of Haruhi. Anime and Enime raised an eyebrow, confused of what the whole situation is really about. When Tamaki rants on about how they are both so immature and how they ended up fighting in the end, this means that they are now no longer together like brothers.

"So what, we have to do something?"

"Since you two always come by the host club just to see them go yaoi at each other," Kyouya said, looking through his book of clients with them on it. "You should know something about them."

"We do know we love yaoi," they both said in union with a smirk.

"No, we mean what you guys know about _them,_" Kumi corrected them, and then both of them understood the meaning.

"Okay, what they're going to be doing is simple," Anime said. "They're going to go into a bar, drink like mother fuckers and have unprotected-"

"How old are you both?"

"Fourteen…turning fifteen very soon," Enime said, looking down at Anime who could not keep her smile blank.

And so, they have no idea what to do at all…then, from out of nowhere, someone grabbed Tamaki by the shoulder and he started to scream with tears shooting out of his eyes. When he looked behind, it was Renge who has a smirk in her face, she apparently is stalking…not that she has ever done such a thing before. She seems to have an idea for this dilemma, Renge said that the only solution to this problem is…to let them be until they finally reconcile.

"Think about it," she said. "Two brothers who fought for the first time should learn how to reconcile with each other alone. Therefore, it just adds interest in this world."

"You don't know this world better than us!" Anime and Enime shouted together at Renge who hid behind Haruhi.

…

After a day of nonsense, Anime along with Kumi, Haruhi and Enime are now sitting in their desks to wait for Hikaru and Kaoru. But when they looked at the door to see if they will come, they saw Hikaru going inside the classroom…with what seems to be pink flamingo colored hair. He greeted everyone with a minor wave and sat down in his chair, he even commented that he slept really well without Kaoru sleeping with him. But as he was mocking his brother behind his back, Kaoru was right behind him…with what appears to be ocean blue hair! Kaoru went into his desk and looked up at Arisa who looked like she is holding blueprints of some kind, when he asked what they were, she said as she puts them away that they are blueprints to make a bird house.

"Hey, can we talk later?" Kaoru asked.

"I have some plans I need to do," she said, taking her bag and puts the blueprints away. "Guys, I have to go and leave school."

"Huh? But it just started!" Kumi said, shocked that she is going to miss a day in school.

"Sorry, my parents are making me come home so I could help them with some party junk," Arisa lied, making it sound so real. "You guys can't go because it's a retirement party. See you guys later."

And so, Arisa walked away with the blueprints in her bag and she was long gone…. Kaoru decided to make things interesting by going up to Kumi who was writing math problems for her homework, she really dislikes this subject and rather learn some science.

"Hey, Kumi?" he whispered to Kumi by the ear. "Did you know that Hikaru would wet the bed?"

"Are you gossiping to me?"

"Did you also know that he likes girls with your hair color?"

Kumi blushed red, what kind of information is she being told? Could this by chance be just some kind of tactic to make Hikaru so pissed that he will do something about it? It should be because when Kaoru went to his desk, he soon realized that his chair was taken away to suddenly fall down to the ground. Kaoru glared at Hikaru, Hikaru only smirked with evil as Kaoru slowly crawls to his chair and pushed it to make him fall to the cold marble ground. Soon, they both slowly got up and with their chairs in their hand, they started to throw everything they could grab and threw those things at each other like retarded children. Kumi lowered herself on the desk and decided to leave, but then that was when she saw someone blocking her way. When she looked up, it was just Anime and Enime who smiled down upon her.

"Did you know that Hikaru and Kaoru are the same in every way?"

"From height to birthday to even dreams that they dream at night,"

"And I'm learning this why?"

"Hikaru and Kaoru are alone," they both said in a dark tone.

"Uh…"

"Hikaru is selfish, so he'll take anything and make it his." They both said in a dark tone once again.

Anime and Enime marched away together, holding hands as they walked away from the bewildered Kumi who had no idea what was going on….But after many hours of school work and battles from the twins, it soon came to lunchtime which is an active day like any other…except this day is where Hikaru and Kaoru are yet again going to be fighting each other like before. Haruhi decided to follow them, Wake came along because he had nothing else to do and he was hiding from the girls who almost tried to kidnap him because he looked dashing in his Ouran uniform. When they both went inside the cafeteria, they looked around to see very fancy things like silk tablecloth to pale blush colored marble flooring to then later on see delicious food that made Haruhi and Wake drool with envy. But Wake quickly wiped away his drool that came from the side of his mouth and said that he does not need this kind of fancy food to be happy. Haruhi quickly rubbed her mouth with her sleeve and agreed with him, but one thing is for sure that Hikaru and Kaoru are now death glaring at each other just because one of them was copying the other.

Kumi and Tomomi went to Wake and Haruhi to ask how the twins are doing.

"So far, they're not doing well,"

"Yeah, we can by watching them death glaring at each other," Kumi said, looking behind Haruhi to see them growl like dogs.

That was when all kinds of girls started to squeal for some reason, everyone turned around because it was just the host club who are disappointed that the twins are still bickering at each other. Tamaki seemed responsible, but one thing is for sure that when some guys came by, they saw Kaya and all stared in disbelief because of her beauty. Kaya saw the group of boys, and then she took a lock of her hair and twirls it innocently to have them drop to the ground because of a heart attack. Tamaki saw this and blushed; he could not believe that he was being beaten by a girl for the first time in his so-called 'beautiful' life. Kaya seemed to be enjoying this interesting maneuver of hers; she could use this sort of weapon to attract any kind of cute boy.

"I've had it," Hikaru hissed, he starts to march away from the cafeteria but took Kumi by the arm. "Let's go, Kumi."

"W-wait!" Kumi said urgently, she did not understand what was going on with this sudden interest of him taking her.

…

Kumi and Hikaru are now in the rose garden; Kumi is walking behind Hikaru while muttering her dumb luck to be all alone with him and having this odd ache in her heart. The garden looks majestic with roses in full bloom growing all day, the pattern of the stones that are paths to this garden are in many deep neon colors like green and blue. The place looked like some kind of beautiful fairytale dream, Kumi wondered why she never had seen something so beautiful…but then she realized that she would just stay out of these sorts of things like having fun while she would answer all the difficult questions that teachers would aim at his or her students.

"Kumi, have you ever been kissed before?" Hikaru asked suddenly, stopping for Kumi to walk nearby him.

"No, but I'm waiting for someone to give me the first kiss I'd accept,"

"What would happen if I wanted to kiss you?" Hikaru asked.

Kumi blushed, "I-I'm not sure…"

Hikaru took her hand suddenly and she was pulled towards him, her chest is now on his chest as he looks down at her with his golden eyes that glowed darkly. Kumi then remembered what Anime and Enime have said to her before that Hikaru will make anything his…does that mean that he wants her to be his property? This is really unlike him; he would never do something so insane like drag a girl to a romantic place and ask her these rather embarrassing questions. He lowered his head down to her face, her hand is pulled up in the air and she could feel her body going numb with anxiousness. She closed her eyes quickly, not wanting to see what he is going to do with her. But then, she felt his grip on her wrist letting go and he backs away from her. And then, he starts to walk away with his bangs slightly blocking his eyes as if he was hurt inside, but Kumi did not know what she has done as she touches her wrist to see if it is all right.

…

"Kumi, where were you?" Anime asked, watching Kumi going to her chair and sat down.

"I was…at the bathroom," she lied quickly, not wanting Anime and Enime getting the wrong idea of any sort.

Anime and Enime looked at each other and shrugged together, then they started to walk out of the classroom as Kumi starts to go through her bag. But one thing is for sure is that Kumi is going to leave soon because the classroom is once again being used as a battlefield for Hikaru and Kaoru who kept throwing many random things at each other. Kumi wondered what Arisa is doing right about now as she starts to walk away out of the classroom to get into her next class. But as she walks down the hallways all alone without a slight sound in the hallway, she went to turn into the corner of the hallway and right there on that right corner hallway…she saw Tomomi and Takashi together, and it seems that they are kissing each other as if they are passionate lovers of some kind. Kumi quickly backed away but nearly tripled from the red carpet, but then she felt someone grab her on time before she made any noise. Kumi looked up to see Hikaru who helped her up and by taking her hand, guides her into the closet where the janitor would go to get some of his cleaning supplies for any sort of situations.

Kumi looked inside the room with the remaining light that Hikaru soon closed the door; it appears that irony has got to both of them once again since they are now stuck in there until Takashi and Tomomi leave. Hikaru and Kumi could not see anything, it was pitched black and it was a good question whether Takashi and Tomomi will walk away soon. Kumi tried to find a light bulb plug to pull it down to get some light, but then she felt a hand touch her hand suddenly to suddenly feel hot breathing down her neck…what is going on? Kumi looked up to only see bright golden eyes staring down at her as his face lowers down to her…then, she felt a connection on her lips with his to share a kiss with each other. Meanwhile from outside, Takashi is looking down at Tomomi who blushed a little from their little kiss but he quickly looked up because he heard something from the corner of the hallway.

"Onii-chan?"

Takashi ignored her for a second and walked to the hallway; he looked over to the corner and saw nothing that he considered as a threat.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Tomomi," he said to her. "Let's go."

"Okay,"

As Takashi and Tomomi start to walk away, Tomomi slightly lowered her head as if it was for guilt for kissing Takashi. But Takashi pats her soft black hair and Tomomi glanced up at Takashi with a kind smile to him.

"It's strange, but I think I forgotten something,"

"You mean the history homework due tomorrow?"

"Who cares…?" Tomomi mumbled, giving him a grin that made Takashi smile down to her.

As they both walked down from their corridor, two certain twins popped out of nowhere with wide grins coming from their faces as they came out in full view. It was Anime and Enime, watching the progress of what Tomomi and Takashi are doing. That was when Enime took out a tiny notebook of hers in amber red and with her green gel pen; she puts a tick on what seems to be a list of some sort that has everyone in it. Anime and Enime start to walk away, not wanting to be seen by anyone else as they held each other by the hand, representing true sibling friendship…unlike some people they are starting to know after these past years.

…

Many hours have passed Hikaru and Kaoru along with the host club and the girls are all inside the Third Music room where they have once again witnessed the twins fighting each other. Kumi could see the mountains of random things like chairs and pens all piled up in a large group, even Tomomi is on top because one of them took her manga book and she has been searching for it ever since then. Tamaki wanted to know how long this was going to take; it was just too much for everyone to handle with the costumers and the work in school to combine it with silliness of brotherly fights.

"You both are starting to piss me off, you know that?" Wake said, trying not to grin with evil so he could murder those idiots.

"Do you know how I feel every time I hear someone mistake me for Kaoru?" Hikaru said, staring at Wake who looked up at him with a puzzled face. "It's so annoying and I have to live with it almost every day of my life!"

"If you're tired of that," Kaoru shouted to get his attention, then he starts to dig out his brown bag and took out what seems to be a doll of some sort. "Then look at _this!_" he said, showing him a cat doll with large eyes that stared deadly at Hikaru.

Tamaki screamed and hid behind Kaya, Kaya huffed in exhaustion, it was as if she had suddenly become her mother. Kaoru took out what seems to be a black marker and took out the lid of it, he looks like he is going to write it.

"With this doll," he said, holding it tightly as he scribbles something from behind. "I'm going to put your name behind the back and you'll forever have nothing but bad luck and misery for all eternity!"

Then, out of nowhere, Kumi ran up to Kaoru and took the brown doll right out of his hands to throw it to Kaya. Kaya grabbed the doll, Tamaki screamed and went to crawl near Edith, Kaoru was about to go to Kaya when she threw the doll to Edith who was eating a bag of Oreos and she took it. Tamaki decided to hid behind Kyouya who sighed in exhaustion, but then Edith threw the doll carelessly away to Shelia who was next to Kyouya which made Tamaki scream like a little girl. Shelia did an impressive pose of a baseball pitcher and with one might throw, the doll soared up into the air for Tomomi to catch…but she was so concentrated about finding her manga that it hit her head by accident. The doll starts to tumble down from the mountain and soon it became a difficult moment to catch it. Kaoru along with the girls and the host club except for Wake and Haruhi started to climb on the mountain of junk and the doll looked like it was going to come to Kaoru. But then, out of nowhere, the doors behind them opened and an arm came out with what seems to be a pistol of some sort to suddenly hear a loud shot that hit the doll! Everyone turned their heads; they saw Arisa with a stern face as she lowers her silver pistol down but kept the grip on it tightly.

"What they hell?"

"I have enough of this shit," she grunted, holding the pistol still. "I can't stand how you idiots bicker about this and bicker about that like shitty brats!"

"Yeah, but why do you have a gun?" Wake asked, pulling Haruhi to his back so he could protect her.

"I'm here…" she raised up her pistol up and aimed it at someone. "To kill her."

Everyone looked up, they could not believe that Arisa is going to kill…

_To be continued…_


	13. Chapter 13

Hope everyone likes the last chapter!

Please review and enjoy this chapter!

Chapter thirteen

"Why _her_ out of all of us?"

Everyone looked at Edith who is now eating a box of cookies Renge made extra for Kyouya but she stolen some before Kyouya knew. Edith glanced at Arisa who is looking pissed at her as she continues to chew her food; Edith does not care what was going on at all!

"How could you _eat_ at a time like this?" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted, trying to wipe away the dye on their hair after taking a shower.

"It's nearly nine at night and I'm hungry, so go to hell if you have a problem for it," she mumbled, chewing more of her cookies in a pink packet.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Arisa hissed at herself. "I have to kill this little shit?" that was when a brown colored cookie flew right in her mouth and when everyone looked at Edith, she continued to eat.

Arisa is now choking the cookie and Kaoru came to the rescue by grabbing her wrist, pulled her closer to him and once he turned her around, he starts pulling her backwards to get the cookie out of her system. Enime took out her camera from what seems to be an elderly styled one, what she did was starting to record this romantic scene which she thought was good porn that made Anime look green in disgust.

"Ed-chan, do you have any enemies that would wanna hurt you?" Mitsukuni asked worryingly, holding on to Usa-chan.

Edith thought for a moment, she swallowed her cookies and said that she could not think of anyone that would dislike so much as getting a crappy shooter to shoot her. Arisa, who recovered from her near death experience, was about to march towards her when Kaoru grabbed both of her arms and she tried to wiggle out of his grip.

"Arisa, did they tell you why they want her dead?"

"They told me that some guy from a dojo whose some kind of leader wanted me to do the job," she grunted, trying to wriggle out. "They said they'll pay me eight million yen if I do it."

_As much as Edith's my friend, _Haruhi thought to herself. _The money would help me out of my debt…_

_With that cash, I could become a wannabe millionare and rule the world…_ Wake thought darkly to himself.

_If I had that money, I could buy all the yaoi porn I want…_ Anime thought perverted-like to herself.

_Tomomi wants to be a billionaire, so very bad. Buy Tomomi the things Tomomi never had! _Tomomi thought as she sings to herself peacefully.

_If I got that money, I could buy classes for skating and be the best! _Shelia thought to herself as she imagines herself skating everywhere in the world.

_What should I call my bakery once I get that cash? _ Kaya wondered to herself.

Everyone looked at Edith who stopped eating her cookies, she glanced at them and from what she could see was nothing but a black aura all around them as if they are ghosts. Kumi slammed her hand on the table and shouted at everyone to stop doing that, making everyone scared of her because this might be the first time she has ever spoken up before.

"We should be concentrating on the fact," Kumi said. "Edith has to be dead in order for these people to leave her alone, so we just need to do something that'll make her seem dead but actually just impersonating that she's dead."

"We do know how to make fashion," Hikaru said. "Maybe I and Kaoru can make a realistic body for Arisa to give out."

"That sounds good," Kumi said in relief.

That was when Edith suddenly stood up from her chair to make her seem taller than she is.

"None of those things are going to work," she said, putting her cookies down. "If they want me dead, then I'm going to die with a fight if I have to. Arisa, tell me where you went."

"I went to the dojo called Osen Dojo, but I-"

"That place….I'm going back there, so don't wait up for me." Edith said, jumping out of her chair and running out to the door.

Haruhi was about to follow her, but she felt a hand grab her hand and when Haruhi looked behind to see who is stopping her, it was Anime.

"Let her go," she muttered darkly. "This is her fate, so let it be."

…

Edith is now following the dirt path of the forest where in front of her stood a large empire of the one and only Osen Dojo that she remembers too well about. As she walks further down the path to get into the dojo, eyes from bushes near her are staring her as if she is known to be a threat of some sort. Edith has her bright orange eyes staring towards the large doors that are not open for her, but she needs no invite for this, what she merely did was just brought out her fist and punched it. Nothing seemed to happen, but the doors that were once tall and mighty in crimson red for good luck suddenly flew away from her. She heard screams from pathetic males as she walks into the dojo, all the men wearing white clothing with many shades of colored belts all moved forward for her since they knew Edith too well. A path was formed for her; all the men got down to their knees and welcomed their old master as she stopped to face the person who did this. The whole reason why she must forget everything about her past when this person humiliated her in front of everyone. The boy who is with these other three men that backed away glared at Edith. The boy who looks taller than her has red flaming hair and turquois colored eyes that pierced at each other like darts as Edith saw the black belt that he worn along with his white clothing.

Edith points to him, "Duel."

"I thought you'd be dead by now,"

"I said duel,"

"Do you think I would want to fight with you? I already beaten you and everyone knows that, right?" he turned to his 'friends' who all nodded nervously to him.

"If I said I want to duel," she said. "I want a fucking duel, or should I just call you a loser?"

The boy shrugged, "All right, I accept your challenge."

And so, everyone ran away for Edith and the boy to battle in this life or death chance to go and win the dojo. From outside, Mitsukuni followed Edith this whole time as the darkness grew too large him to bear that he had to go inside the dojo so he would not be trapped in the nightly forest. He saw Edith and the boy getting ready to fight, their eyes are glaring at each other deadly as Mitsukuni walks over to one man and pulled his yellow belt. When the man looked down, Mitsukuni asked the man who the boy Edith is challenging.

"That's Haku," he said, pointing at Haku. "He's the newest master of her dojo. This use to be hers when she lost a massive challenge and was humiliated, but all of us hoped that she will come back one day because he treats us like dogs!"

"Really?" Mitsukuni said. "I had no idea."

"Also, the girl use to have long hair that made many men crave for her to be theirs." The man brought him closer. "To tell you the truth, I think that's why Haku challenged him in the first place because years ago when I was getting back from my training, I overheard some kind of argument between them."

Mitsukuni stared at Edith who is starting to fight as they both were talking, Haku and Edith are battling each other fiercely as Mitsukuni wondered if the whole reason why Haku wanted to be with her in the first place. As they fought against each other, Mitsukuni noticed something from the ground that seemed odd because it was shining and it had a large point that Edith is backing her heels to.

"Watch out!" Mitsukuni shouted in a low voice so he would not be recognized.

Edith looked down quickly as saw the pin on the ground, so she forwards herself to start punching him until, out of nowhere, she took all of her strength to grab both of his arms and nail him to the ground. The man with the black belt got to his knees and he slammed the ground three times, since when did this become wrestling? But Haku lost, and that means that Edith who stood up high and looked at the ground is the dojo leader again. Haku looked up, waiting to be humiliated by her, but she was not going to become him so she just walked away.

"Why aren't you humiliating me now?" Haku asked, getting up from the floor.

"Because I'm not you, bitch," she said in a cool tone as she raised her middle finger at him which pissed him off.

"Edith is so cool," Mitsukuni breathed, staring at her as she walks to the opened doors that are on the ground.

Everyone immediately bowed down, Mitsukuni quickly hid on the ground so he would not be seen and Edith stared at all of them.

"Will you be teaching us, Miss Bellenger?

Edith pointed at the one who spoke up and with what seems to be her pissed off face; she said that she will now give the dojo to Mitsukuni who stood up really tall because he could not believe that she spotted him so quickly. When everyone looked at him, they all shuffled their bodies and bowed on their knees to him which made him a little more shock. Mitsukuni wanted to give the dojo back to Edith since she was the one who beaten Haku, Haku walked off out of the dojo with his head high up in the air as Edith growls unhappily to herself. Edith said that since he is from the Haninozuka family, he should have the dojo for his collection even though he does not do martial arts anymore. Edith told him to come with her so they could get out of here and Mitsukuni ran to her as all the men shuffled into a path for his way.

"Edith, are we going back to school?" Mitsukuni asked, catching up to her side as they walk down the large marble steps. "Everyone's waiting for you there, just to let you know."

"I will, but I have to let you know that that dojo's yours. So you should be grateful that a Bellenger gave up a dojo for the Haninozuka."

"Are you upset with me, Ed-chan?" he asked in his weeping tone.

Edith sighed with a slight blush and said, "I'd never be mad at you, Mitsukuni…"

Mitsukuni widen his brown eyes as his blush formed across his face, he smiled to her and suddenly grabbed her hand to start pulling her back to school. She glanced away with a slight blush and wondered if this was a good idea to be with him.

…

After a day later, all the members were relieved that she came back in one piece even though some of them are secretly unhappy that they will not be getting the money in the end. But who cares? Edith is back and everything should be okay, but one thing is for sure that after the day passed on without anyone knowing, it was time to go home. Kaya is walking by herself, she walked down the nicely stoned ground of the schoolyard as she looks up the orange colored eyes that remind her of Edith that would always scare her to death yet she would never admit to such a thing. She walked out of the gates that were opened to all of the students, she saw her limo driver opening her door and she gets in. once she was in, she looked out of the school where she saw Tamaki walking down with a group of other girls around him, that oddly made her disturbed. Kaya knew that Tamaki is a playboy; nothing was going to change from that as she feels the limo moving into full speed.

"Is everything fine, Kaya?" the limo driver asked, pulling his rear view mirror to look at Kaya who gazed out of the window.

"Good, I guess," she mumbled, not being her usual cheerful self today.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Are my parents fighting still?"

"They're getting worse, but your parents are thinking whether to give you to each other or not."

"In other words," she said. "I might end up with dad or mom and still never have the family I wished."

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll be happy in Paris if you went with your mother,"

"Or with my dad in New York, none of them thought about me and being in Ouran. They just wasted their money, but that's the funny part where money's just involved all the time."

"Well, both of your parents will be out after they eat dinner, so you have the whole house to do anything you want."

Kaya sulks at the window, if only she gets to enjoy it with her parents…

…

"Miss, there's someone by the door who is very charming," someone said from outside, tapping her room as Kaya gets up to open the door.

"Is it someone I know?"

"Maybe, miss," the maid said. "Shall I bring him up?"

"All right," Kaya mumbled sleepily to herself, going back to her bed and putting her headphones back on.

_If you listen carefully  
You'll hear the town breathe in and out  
Papa and Mama are fighting again (haa...)  
It's an everyday event_

_I wanna walk to school with all the others_  
_But I can't keep up_  
_Sometimes pebbles are thrown my way,_  
_So a little farther back, I trot I trot I trot_

_I don't have time for some boring class_  
_So I silently sneak out at noon_  
_The wind sweeps by me, pushing and pulling_  
_Anxiously, I blink my eyes and_

_In a world where there was never once a me_  
_Not a thing would change and everything's the same_  
_And here I am! Stuck in a shell that's way too hot for me_  
_So now I'll venture out, into a brand new town_

_Everything I've seen, everything that I've smelt_  
_Everything I've heard, and every bitter taste_  
_All of it seems to be the same to me,_  
_But if it's not, then can you please explain?_

_Even though I'm at this age,_  
_I still get patted on the head_  
_It's not something I ever look forward to_  
_But all I know is I want snacks_

_As I was napping next to mama,_  
_Who had nodded off as well_  
_I bolted awake as I was shaken with a dream_  
_That everyone abandoned me_

_Suddenly, I felt kinda scared_  
_So I shook her shoulder, as I cried_  
_Mama's body's much too warm_  
_I can barely hear her breathing..._

_I don't know if she can hear me calling her_  
_I'm trying everything, but she just won't reply_  
_"Somebody, help!"_  
_I run outside and cry for anyone_  
_But even though I shout, nobody seems to care_

_I'm reaching out, but this tiny hand is useless_  
_Slapping it away, papa glares at me_  
_Looking in his eyes, I can see the hatred_  
_They're telling me that I'm not wanted here..._

_There are too many emotions at once_  
_I roll them all up, and let them all go_  
_I am leaving behind another "I"_  
_To an angry red sky,_  
_As the rain has all dried..._

"Kaya?"

Kaya jerks up from the bed to see Tamaki looking down at her, he is still wearing his blue coat uniform with his dark briefcase.

"What're you doing here?"

"I decided to come here because I thought you wanted some company,"

"I-I have enough company,"

"You mean all of the dolls you have?" he asked, pointing at all the old toys scattered everywhere that her parents use to buy for her.

"Well, you could listen to this song if you want."

"What's it called?" Tamaki asked, sitting in her bed.

"I don't know, but I feel like I'm related to this song somehow," she said, giving him spare headphones from under her pillow as she plugs it into her IPod.

When he puts on his blue headphones, he could hear the music coming loudly to his ears as Kaya lies in her bed.

_Clear skies!  
I'm dashing off with all my fur attached  
Only heading forward, never looking back  
A glass of milk that's spilt just won't refill itself  
There isn't any good in crying over it_

_Everything I see, everything that I smell_  
_Everything I hear, and all the bitter tastes_  
_This new town is just a little chilly,_  
_But that's fine! It'll do for now_

_A new face!_  
_'Scuse me, could you tell me your name?_  
_Don't you have friends who wanna play with you?_  
_A family? Where are they-_  
_Oh, I understand..._  
_Well I'll be your friend and walk along with you!_

_I'm reaching out, but my tiny hands are useless,_  
_Still, you hold them gently, loving, kind and warm_  
_I promised myself that I wouldn't cry anymore,_  
_I guess not- so hold me close to you_  
_Hold me close to you, and don't let go..._

"You really think that you're like this song?" Tamaki asked, taking his headphones off and looking at her.

"Yeah, somewhat like it,"

"I don't believe it, you got all the things you want and you shouldn't be wanting something,"

"There's only one thing I want…that's for my parents to stop arguing. That, and maybe become a baker or teacher."

"Is that so?"

Kaya nodded to him, he looked at her and understood…

_To be continued…_


	14. Chapter 14

Hope everyone likes the last chapter!

Please review and enjoy this sweeping tale!

Chapter fourteen

"Shiro, where are you going?" said the music teacher as he walks towards Shiro who is an elementary student of Ouran academy.

"I don't have enough time," he muttered, making the music teacher bewildered. "I don't have enough time!" he snapped to the music teacher and runs off into the corridors to escape from that room.

Meanwhile, Shelia and Kyouya are now walking down the hallway together but Shelia used her skates to transport her in the hallways even though it is forbidden to use them inside school. But since Kyouya wanted to apologize for his rudeness, he made her a special pass so that way she could skate all day inside and outside of the school as she pleases. Shelia quickly forgiven him because of the present he given her, she just has to make sure to show her pass to the student watchers who walk around the hallways all the time. When they both made it to the Third Music room, they were told that they will be hosting their meetings here for the day because internet access in the Magazine room was getting a little edgy for some unknown reason. Kyouya opened the door for Shelia; saw the room inside and her jaw widen open because what she saw is that everyone wore what seems to be Indian clothing from silk to rich cotton. Multiple colors are flying in the room like magic with a hint of sparkle as Tamaki seemingly is dancing with the large golden colored hat blocked half of his face to just show his mouth and nose. Shelia wanted to laugh, she covered her mouth with her hand and she has a stroll of tears coming down her face. But then, she felt a sudden push that suddenly made her fall down to the ground as a small boy who has brown short hair and brown colored eyes with the elementary uniform in the color of dark green marches inside the room.

"Are you Tamaki Suoh?" the boy asked. "The King of this club? I'm Shiro, I need your help."

Tamaki took his hat off finally and looked at the boy with wide violet eyes that grew thickly moist; did this boy actually say that he is the king? It could be a lie; he might be looking for someone who might be a digital clone.

"Can...Can you help me pick up chicks?"

"If Tamaki agrees," Shelia said as she gets up. "Kill me, Kyouya. I-I don't care, just do it so that brat won't pick me."

"Why the hell would I pick you?" the boy said. "You're a freak with those eyes."

"WHAT?" Shelia skates towards the boy and picked him up by the collar to have him raised up in the air. "If you say that my eyes are ugly, so help me, I'll start spanking you so hard that blood will explode up your ass."

"Put me down, you big oaf!"

Shelia growls darkly at the brat, she has never seen a little shit like him in her entire life...besides Simon, her brother. From outside, Kumi along with Wake and Arisa are walking down the hallway to start hearing odd commotion going on as Mitsukuni, Tomomi, Edith and Takashi all walked together. And from far away, Anime and Enime are hiding from the corner because they wanted to watch this all go down from afar. But what was odd that they did was secretly play the music from Aladdin where Genie was singing, they just thought that they looked just like them from the movie. But that did not matter, what matters is that Shelia should be calming down and put Shiro down even though he was rude towards her. Once Shiro was placed down, he glared up at Tamaki and asked him if he is going to help him or not.

"Yes, I shall help you!" he said in cheer, making everyone dig into depression that they will have to do something yet again.

"This is awesome, we can have another adventure!" Kaya cheered, nobody knew where she came from at all.

That was when…they heard something laughing from down below, when they suddenly feel the ground shaking massively, the ground looked like it is going to explode. But, it was a platform that is rising up high with Renge on top of it as she cackles like an insane person…but it was only fair to be true that she is insane.

"Obviously, I'm going to train him since I am the manager of this club," Renge said cockily. "And for that, I will allow Tamaki Suoh to train him, but I will keep a close eye to see what type of person he really is."

"How are they going to do that?" Kumi asked Mitsukuni.

"We'll have the club today, and he will be staying around to see all of the things Tamaki does to impress girls."

"Or chicks," Edith corrected him.

"You mean there're chicks? Where are they?" he got down on his knees and starts crawling. "Here, chick-chick-chick!" Mitsukuni chirped with delight as Edith sighed to herself.

As Mitsukuni carries on making a fool of himself, Tamaki looked down at the boy who is completely determined to do this. He is not afraid nor is he going to run away for the one who he wants to impress out of all the elementary girls in school.

…

"Oh, Tamaki, you're so dreamy," the girl with black hair and thick plumped lips said to Tamaki who gazed down upon her.

"No, you are the one who is more fair than any lady I have ever seen," Tamaki said in a bliss voice that sounded so real yet so not real.

Kumi and Hikaru watched Shiro staring at both of them as if he was a stalker, but it should be helpful to be observant when learning how to please girls. Hikaru glanced at Kumi who laid her eyes on Shiro the whole time, he was about to say something when these two girls suddenly appear and said that they wanted to see him today. So, he bids a small farewell to Kumi and he was being pulled by the over obsess fangirls. Meanwhile, Shiro was watching Tamaki helping him observe closely as he dazzles the fair, bewildered lady with his self-centered charm.

"My dear, if only we could escape the sea together and become mermaids, you will be the mermaid of my dreams,"

"Really?" Shiro asked. "She looks like a carp from my house and she looks better than this thing."

"What?" the girl shrieked, flowing down her eyes are tears as Tamaki quickly wipes them away with his traveling fingers all over her face.

"P-please, Kaoru," Tamaki said. "Don't listen to him, he just meant that you are beautiful like a carp-"

"I HATE YOU!" Kaoru screeched, running away from Tamaki as he fell to the ground.

As Tamaki watched her running away, Shiro folded his arms and did not understand why the girl was so upset. Tamaki glared at him, marched at the shocked Shiro with his knees and grabbed both of his arms together.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE BLUNT!"

"What's wrong being blunt?" asked Haruhi.

Wake glanced away; Haruhi and Shiro do have one same thing: being blunt about everything. Shiro pulled away from him and starts to walk away, but then Edith and Mitsukuni came out of nowhere and pulled him back because they wanted to eat cake with him. When they took him to the table even though he was struggling to get out, they should him a mango cake along with chocolate cake and green tea cake. But Shiro pulled away from their grasp and shouted that he does not want cake from idiots like them…he made what could be the biggest mistake of his entire life. When Edith heard those words that he carelessly spat out, she lowered her head slightly to then raise it up slowly to show her bright orange eyes glaring deadly at him.

"Never, ever insult me or Mitsukuni like that," she growled in evilness, bringing out her fist to fight him.

Shiro backed away with one step backwards, he should not have been so loose-tongued about both of them since this could be his finally days of breathe. But then, he bumped behind someone and when he looked behind, he saw Shelia who nearly tripped because she lost balance from her skates.

"Kid, get out," she hissed quietly to him. "If you don't, they'll turn you into a man whore. I'm doing this for your own good."

"You're kidding…right?"

Shelia shook her head, if only this was not true he would be able to learn how to impress the girl of his dreams and get out as soon as possible. Shelia skates off to Kyouya who wanted to see her, he assigned her to go and collect the new tea sets coming out today. Shelia salutes in a silly pose and skates off to collect them, but then suddenly the ground started to shake all over again…this means that Renge is coming back as everyone heard a cockily laugh again.

"This is pointless for all of you," she announced to them all as she eats a banana. "I've been stalking-I mean following this Shiro boy for a while and come to a theory." She points at Shiro who backed away again. "This boy is the Naughty type!"

…

"Um…Arisa?" Kaoru said to Arisa who looked up at him when she was just looking outside from the window to see blue skies and people chatting to each other.

"What?"

"How long…?"

"What?"

"Have you been an assassin?"

"Why would you, of all people, wanna know my life so suddenly? It's only a couple of years or so."

Kaoru wanted to say something when he heard the door open; Kaoru looked over to see a boy with white hair and odd white colored eyes that Kaoru thought the boy must be blind. The boy suddenly ran up to Arisa and he took out his small pinkie that…is somehow bent!

The boy bent down and Arisa stares deadly at him with her green cat-like eyes. "Arisa, I have a boo-boo." He said in a pleading voice.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I TELL YOU TO STOP SAYING THAT TO ME?" Arisa shouted, she took his finger and bent it back with brute force. "There, happy, Mike?"

Mike nodded happily, gazing at her with his lovesick puppy look as Kaoru tilt his head in confusion. Mike stands up and was about to leave when he saw Kaoru standing by the corner, suddenly Mike seemingly glared at him deadly…but what was even stranger is that his eyes somehow turned red. Kaoru looked away blinked his eyes tightly, he turned to Mike who has normal milky colored eyes that stared at him blankly. Mike starts to walk away when Arisa got up and starts to follow him, Kaoru wanted to say something but they both went out of the door. Kaoru lowered his head and gazed at the floor, how could he compete with a guy like him?

"Then use your charm," someone said. Kaoru looked at the door again, he saw Aziza who smiled gently.

"Use my charm?"

"If you really like her, then try talking with her," she said. "It's not like she's going to run away from him, right?" she said sarcastically all of a sudden. "Also, I'm going to go and stalk Shiro with the others if you wanna come."

"Uh, no thanks…" he mumbled, Aziza starts to leave, "wait, can I ask you something?"

"Anything,"

"Do you buy products from my mother's company?" he asked her. "I realized that your mother-"

"Step-mother."

"Right, your step-mother owns a popular clothing company. Why don't you wear those cloths?"

"Simple," she said with a frail smile. "To make Saya so piss that she'll stay away from me." She gave him a small wink and walked away. "Thanks for your help."

…

"Kaya, remind me to kill you someday," Shelia hissed angrily as she looks at her reflection in the mirror to see her wearing the brown uniform of the middle school student.

It looked awful, Shelia is wearing a super short skirt and she was even given pigtails with braids for her platinum blond hair. Kaya strolls over to her and said that this will surely get her and the others inside the elementary classroom without fail, but the only flaw that Kaya did not put out is that they are too grown up to look like middle school students. But right now, Kaya along with Shelia, Kumi and Edith are now watching near the corner where they hid to see all the kids in the school passing by without any worry. The host club decided to have all the girls go out and examine Shiro since what happened before was that he called everyone idiots and just ran off like an annoying child…but he happens to be an annoying child. Tamaki secretly looked at Kaya who also worn the brown shaded colored uniform, it looked amazingly perfect on her but he quickly shook his head as he moves back from the corner to get away from her. Kaya glanced at Tamaki and was confused, but it did not matter because it was now time to commence their big plan to go and stalk Shiro. But while they start to walk around the classes to find him, Haruhi and Wake were just walking down the hallway and soon learnt that they were late to catch up with the rest of the gang. So, they decided to go into the library again to do some more pointless studying for more exams that are underway.

"Haruhi, I forgot to tell you that I got a job at a place," he mumbled, glancing away with his baby blue eyes.

"Really?" she said with a smile as she glances up at him. "That's great, what is it?"

"Um…being the nurse assistant,"

"How did you get into that?"

"I was actually walking down the school when I looked at a flyer on the wall with job ideas to try out. When I saw the nurse needed some extra help, I decided to go and take that job."

"Well, soon you'll become a professional soon."

"I do hope that I could do well…"

"You'll do great, and I guarantee that you'll be amazing. But why did you suddenly taken this interest?"

"I been thinking about this long and hard, and I decided to go and become a doctor. But after graduating, I'll have to go and get into the USA if I wanna study."

"Oh…I see…"

Wake looked over to Haruhi; she seemed a little hurt when she learned this new chunk of information that came to her unexpectedly.

"Are you sad?"

"O-of course not!" she declared. "I'm going to the USA as well, they have many good lawyer schools and I bet I'll be accepted in many of them."

Wake suddenly brought out his hand and patted her gently by the head.

"I'm glad you care for me…" he said softly to her.

Haruhi blushed scarlet red; she then took her bag and with brute force flung it up on his chin to make him back away with his hand over his jawline. Meanwhile, Kumi and Kaya along with Edith and Shelia are now inside one of the classrooms which Shiro goes in all the time, they could not find anything that would be helpful in some way but decided to raid all the desks. So, all of them started opening all of the desks to see some things like socks and comic books. But then, they all heard footsteps coming by the hallway and they soon all started to panic. Kaya decided to break for it, so she ran out the door and then she bumped into someone who is Tamaki. They both fell onto the ground and landed on their butts, they looked at each other and Tamaki decided to speak up.

"Did you find anything?"

"No, did you?"

"Well, now we know where we can go and find Shiro,"

"Good, because I'm going to spank that shit!" Shelia declared from far away. And so, they all marched out of the door and followed Tamaki from behind.

When Kumi and all of the girls and boys finally made it to the music room where Shiro is supposed to be in right now, they all tilt their heads as they peeked inside the room which had an open door. They all saw him looking at the window with a glum face; a girl with brown hair and closed eyes was just playing the piano all by herself for some reason. Shelia and all the rest thought this is depressing to even look at because Shiro seems glum.

"Wait, I know that girl," Edith said, slightly pointing at the girl with her small finger. "She's Hina Kamishiro, I was talking to some of the students around and they said that she's leaving…do you think that maybe the whole reason why he's doing this is because he has a crush on her?"

Tamaki pats her on the head. "You're just like me, only I'm sexy."

"Excuse me?"

Tamaki decided that they all should charge inside the classroom, so they all burst into the room and Shelia grabbed Shiro who tried to run away when he saw all of them. As Shelia skates away with Shiro trying to break free from her grasp, all of the others are now running away back to the host club.

…

"Why the hell did you take me back?" Shiro snapped; angered of the stunt they pulled.

"You love Hina-chan, ne?" Edith said in a way Tomomi would say…that was when Edith realized that Tomomi is not here. "Takashi, where's Tomomi?"

"She's sick…"

"No one cares; we should make Shiro play that second piece!" Tamaki cried out loud, complaining that he is not being the cool one right now. He snapped his fingers and from behind, a spotlight brightens up what seems to be a black classic piano from behind.

"How did you guys get a piano here?"

"This room's a music room, stupid," the twins said in union.

Tamaki took out a piece of paper, he gives it to Shiro who looked at it to see that this is the second sheet of the music that Hina was playing for him…and so, he gets up and with his head up high, he is going to impress her now.

_To be continued…_


	15. Chapter 15

Hope everyone likes the last chapter!

Please review and enjoy this chapter!

Chapter fifteen

"Kumi, do you hate me now?"

Kumi looks up at Hikaru; he is sitting in his desk with his book as he gazes aimlessly inside it as Kumi thinks for a while.

"I don't hate you," she said. "It's just what you did was a little unexpected, that's all…"

"Would it be worse if I told you it was a thing to piss of Kaoru?"

Kumi looks at him strangely; she did not mind what he did before. When Hikaru glances at her, she smiles towards him and said that he should not worry about what he did, it was just the past and it is meant to be forgotten. Hikaru smirks at her and asked her something, he wanted to know if she has anything planned on the weekend because he is failing a little on Maths and needs her help with it. But sadly, Kumi did not like the Maths idea but was willing to give it a try.

"Good, so we'll meet at the café and we can hang out," he said. "My limo will pick you up." He gets up from his chair and starts to leave the room with Kumi a little confused; she thought that they were doing homework…

…

It seems that they are not doing any homework after all; they are just wasting time inside Starbucks away Hikaru looks around to see so many people around who gazed at him lovingly because he is so handsome. Hikaru asked Kumi if he did something for all of them to stare and Kumi just mumbled nervously that he did nothing, they just never met someone handsome as him before in their lifetime. Hikaru then smirked; he knew that he was dashing to win about any girl he wants with his ripped knee denim pants and a white t-shirt while Kumi just wore some long kaki brown pants that go to her knees and a white t-shirt with a cute red flower in the middle.

"So we're not doing any homework, are we?"

"No, I just wanted to spend time with you in private…although, I'm not use to be in a place without Kaoru." He admitted. "Especially public places." He hugged himself, scared of what is going to happen.

"Well, you have me…" Kumi said, he looked at her nervously and she smiled caringly at him.

"Yeah, I do have you," he admitted, feeling relaxed. "Even for paying for food."

"You…expected me to buy…? I didn't bring money with me…"

"I…didn't either, we didn't order, did we?"

They slowly turned their heads over their left to see the male waiter with dark brown hair and eyes glaring down upon both Hikaru and Kumi. So, without knowing, they start to burst running out of this café because even though they never ordered, they just wanted to get out of this insane place before it is too late. As they run into the busy streets together, ending up holding hands, they did not look back and were having the time of their life by doing something so stupid like that. Soon, Hikaru and Kumi entered a shop where they never have been and once they got inside the shop, they huffed in exhaustion because of what they have done.

"I never did anything like that!" Hikaru said, bursting in laughter.

"You should've seen your face, it looked so funny," Kumi said, giggling a little even though she knew it was dangerous for what they done.

"You know, on the way, you nearly tripped and I thought we're going to die right then," he said, breathing in and out normally. "Let's never go back to Starbucks…because they always want big bucks!"

Kumi looked at him confusingly, she did not understand what him meant and made him left hanging without applauses for him. Kumi glanced over her shoulder to see…darkness of some kind; apparently they found themselves in what could be an abandoned book store.

"Hello?" they both said, holding hands tightly as they walked deeper to see books all lined up nicely in their wooden shelves that covered dust.

"Kumi and Hikaru?" two familiar voices said…when Kumi and Hikaru turned around, they saw Anime and Enime!

Before they could say anything, Anime went up to Kumi and asked why she is holding hands with him…. Kumi and Hikaru looked down to see their hands together, they quickly pulled away and Anime gently smiled to them.

"So, can you explain what you're doing in our home?" Enime asked from far away, walking by the side of her sister who looked sternly at her.

"Well, it's actually a long story, but this place looks like-"

"Like a dump?" Enime cut Kumi off, Anime slaps her from behind the back and she screeched in pain. "I'm telling mom on you!"

"Shut it…"

Hikaru and Kumi laughed nervously, they never understood those twins nor did they understand why they have even joined in the Magazine club. Anime and Enime are looking at them, they both grinned to show their bright white teeth that glowed and their eyes are put in a frightening hold towards them.

"Kumi loves Hikaru one day," Anime said.

"It's pathetic, but romance is what people think they know and say," Enime said.

"It's unknown whether a child will understand this truth-"

"But one thing is for sure that love will be set lose." And then, out of nowhere, Anime and Enime ran in circles and they ran past Hikaru and Kumi who watched them run away into the darkness.

"Did you understand what those two said?"

"Not a clue, if only I was intelligent enough to know that…" Kumi said.

"Actually, you're really intelligent on my book."

Kumi looked up at Hikaru who looked down on her; she slightly blushed in the darkness but was able to hide it from Hikaru who chuckled to himself. They went out of the door that was the only thing that showed brightness and once they left, Anime and Enime came out with smiles showing on their faces.

"We should tell them soon…" Anime said. "I'm feeling weaker and weaker each day…"

"Not yet, sis," Enime said, placing her hand on her shoulder. "We'll tell them another time, all right? It's not like they'll ever remember us…ever."

…

Kumi and Hikaru are walking side by side together; they refuse to look at each other because of what they heard from Anime and Enime at the book store. But one of them would share aflame glances to each other, sometimes they might accidentally look at each other at the same time. Hikaru had enough, he raced off in front and said that he wants to go to the park, saying that there is supposed to be a playground that they could go and have fun in. Kumi was already old, she does not need to think that she has to go into the park just to use the playground with him, but something complies her to go into the park with him. So, Kumi runs forward and both of them start walking nearer together so they would not have to feel embarrassed. After a few minutes just walking down the sidewalk, they find the entrance of the park and now knew that it was just a few blocks away from the book store Anime and Enime live in. as they both venture into the park, they could see the sun shining the bright blue sky while children play in the grassy fields with their friends in the perfectly clean environment. They saw a tall clock tower where it struck twelve o'clock; Hikaru saw the map of the whole park and was amazed to know it is such a large place to get lost. But once he saw the path to go into the large playgrounds, he took Kumi by the hand and they start to walk in the right path together. Kumi saw many large trees growing high up by the side of the lake where little ducks are swimming together in harmony; the lake is so clean that you could think that it was the replacement of the blue sky.

"Is this your first time in a park?" Kumi asked.

"Yeah, I never been in one of these kind of parks before,"

"I use to go to the park with Maru," Kumi said. "I would push him on the swings while my dad would swing me after swinging him."

"That's…very cute."

Soon, Kumi and Hikaru found the large park where skaters all skate in either their skateboards or roller-skates in the ramps as some people childishly made sandcastles in the sand. Hikaru, who has Kumi by the hand, raced vastly in the playground as Kumi nervously tumbles a little in the sandpit because of her sneakers.

"Let's go and use the swings first,"

"All right, as long as you don't try to push me," Kumi said teasingly.

Kumi and Hikaru made it by the swings where the metal is the replacement for rope and Kumi sits in the rubber brown sit as Hikaru starts to gently push her.

"You know, Kumi?" he said to her. "I actually knew you from before."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean before we were in the Magazine club, I would always see you so concentrated in your books and never socialized with anyone in class. You seemingly get the best scores and apparently were a threat towards Haruhi, but that was what some people would say."

"I-I wasn't trying to make Haruhi lose," she stuttered nervously, looking at the sand. "I was just trying to do my best, that's all."

"Also, did you know that Kaya might be leaving our school?"

"What? But why?"

"Because her parents, it was rumored that when she was six that her parents divorced. I think they're now trying to get to have Kaya all to themselves. But both of the parents are going to leave, I just don't understand why it's happening right now."

"Maybe the father's lonely?"

"Maybe we could see one of them and convince Kaya that she could stay in one of our homes,"

"You think that Kaya wouldn't mind that?"

"Hopefully she'll decide soon…"

…

"Y-you don't want to stay with me?" her mother said, not believe what Kaya is saying as she takes a sip of her tea. "Then, you want to go back with your father?"

"No, I don't want to live with any of you,"

"Then who?" she asked, touching her brown wavy hair anxiously as she stares at Kaya with her brown colored eyes. "Who do you want to stay with now?"

"I'm staying with the Suoh family."

"Th-the Suoh family?" she squawked. "But-"

"It was already decided by me and Tamaki, so that means I will stay with him and you and father won't have to worry about who gets to have me." Kaya gets up; she walks away in the fancy living room where the mother watched her anxiously as she closes the door behind her.

Kaya starts to walk in her hallway; she could not believe that she made a decision so quickly like that…now she has to figure out what she has to say to Tamaki when she comes by his house to stay in for a while. But he should not mind, they are good friends now and it should not be a problem for him to at least have a spare room of some kind in order to survive. Kaya found her room and went inside, she thought that maybe she should start packing for her long journey ahead to go and find his house before night comes. But then, she heard her door open and when she looked over her shoulder, she saw Wataru who looked up at her with tears in his brown eyes.

"Y-you're leaving?"

"No, no, no, Wataru," she cooed, going to his side and pets him gently at the head. "I'm going on an adventure, you have to stay and take care of mommy and daddy."

"But what's wrong with mommy and daddy? Don't you like them?"

"I do, but-"

"Is it that boy you met before?"

Kaya blushed, not knowing what to say when he said about the boy he was referring to Tamaki. She did not know what to say, but then that was when the door opened again to reveal someone standing in front of the door. The man is very tall with dark brown hair and eyes that must be her step-father who she lives with now. He looks very smart with his dark suit on for his companies and looked at Kaya concerning.

"Kaya, you really shouldn't be doing this,"

"But-"

"No buts, you will be leaving with us and that's a final word."

"But my friends all live here, I can't just take them with me!"

"That is enough," he snapped. "Your mother has been working hard all her life, you and the rest should accept her decision and go along with this. It's for her own good, so please, I don't want to hear another word about this again." he touched the doorknob and closed the door with utter ease.

Kaya blushed dark red; she could not believe that he would allow this insane idea to go on.

"Kaya, do we really have to go in Paris?"

"Sadly, unless I go and live with Tamaki, we're both stuck in this house except for school."

"I'm a little confused, is daddy the one who's going to New York?"

"No, my other dad is going to New York and mom is going to Paris. Our new dad is staying here because he has to take care of other things before coming to Paris and my other dad wants me to come with him even though I never hang out with him."

"But why's your daddy upset?"

"My dad wants me to come with him since not only will I go to a fancy private school, I would spend time with him…"

Wataru and Kaya stared at each other, not knowing what is going to happen in the near future that will present themselves very soon. When Kaya was about to say something to Wataru, a clash of thunder was heard from outside that bolted the world fiercely and Wataru ran to her side in fear of the lightning. Then, loud pattering noises of rain came out the door and it soon came to their attention that it is now raining.

…

Kumi and Hikaru are now running, they are trying to find some shelter in the park and for the third time, Kumi fell to the hard ground to now cut her left knee a little to shed some blood on her knee. Hikaru helps her up and they both found a little shed under a tree where they decided to go inside until the rain finally stops. As the rain pounds their head like bricks, they storm into the old abandoned shed that seems so old but kept its strength up for them to take shelter. Kumi winces because of the pain she felt on her knee, Hikaru bends down and without her knowing, he starts to tear a piece of cloth from his pants to make a patch for it. He wraps it around her left knee and once he tied it up, the blood slowly flowed in the cloth but was able to make it stop on time before an infection. Hikaru lands his butt on the ground to later stand up straight because something poked him; he looked down to see a pitchfork lying on the ground. Kumi looks around and soon learns that this is a shed for tools. Kumi saw behind her a crate and sits down, she could feel the dust from her bottom as she looks out from the small window to see the rain pounding the earth like bombs.

"When do you think the rain will stop?"

"Since I never seen such a storm like this," Hikaru said, rubbing his sore butt. "I probably a few hours tops."

"Aw," she said, "and tonight's hot pot for dinner…" Kumi winced sadly, thinking about her family eating the good food like noodles and miso soup and even beef.

"Don't worry; the rain might stop way before your dinnertime."

Kumi then suddenly smiled to herself as her eyes are closed, Hikaru raised an eyebrow because he was a little confused of why she would be sad if she missed hot pot tonight. Hikaru sits by her on the ground, making sure the pitchfork is away from away from his butt as possible as he stares out the window where dark clouds form larger by the second. Besides the thunder and lightning from outside that he could hear, the whole place is mostly quiet in his opinion…

"Kumi, I'm sorry for what I done,"

"I thought we dealt with that?"

"Yeah, but I just want to-"

"Look, it's just the past and you shouldn't always look behind it all the time," Kumi said adult-like. "Since the past is done, no one can change it and it'll have its endings no matter what."

"So what ending would mine be for this?"

Kumi thought for a moment, thinking carefully of what she is going to say.

"Well, you what I think is that maybe you should be less cynical and more understanding towards yourself since you act very childish and selfish all the time."

Hikaru slumps on the ground, is that what he really is?

"And also, you could maybe find someone better in the world,"

"You mean like you?" Hikaru asked.

Kumi flushed red across the face, what kind of weird answer was that? Kumi looked away to stare at the dusty wall, not wanting to look at him.

"I'll take that as a yes. Also, you need to be more social and less smart, okay? I'll change unless you change, all right?"

Kumi glanced at him and nod slightly….

_To be continued…_


	16. Chapter 16

Hope everyone likes the last chapter!

Please review and enjoy this chapter!

Chapter sixteen

"Tomomi?"

Tomomi looks up at Takashi since she is in her knees; he looks down at her as she pets a small kitten that has black fur with a small tail that has a white tip on it. Tomomi stares at Takashi with her mismatched color from her left to be green while the other is purple.

"Where did you find it?"

"Tomomi found little kitty inside a box," Tomomi explained, getting up and pointed at the box. "Tomomi thinks kitty is all alone, do you think Tomomi could keep him?"

Takashi did not say anything, he did not know what he should say as the small black kitten stares up at him with his dark blue eyes as the kitten cuddles to Tomomi lovingly. He had to admit it that the kitten does look adorable, and the depressing part is that the kitten is all alone in the streets near his front house. Tomomi still stares at Takashi from down below; she was just like the kitten because the kitten is using the same tactic to persuade him to let her keep the defenseless kitten.

Takashi sighs, "If you can take care of him, then I'll allow it."

"Yay!" Tomomi cheered. "Tomomi gets to keep Tomo-chan!"

And so, Tomomi skips into the front gate and Takashi follows her behind just like he would do for Mitsukuni to protect him, but he also wishes to protect Tomomi since she is his longtime friend. Ever since they were little, they have always stayed together with Mitsukuni as they grew up until she had to leave sadly. Takashi and Tomomi are now walking in the small garden to get inside; Takashi glanced down at her hair to see its blackness and in its shoulder length. He saw the green satin ribbon that he given to her before she left, Tomomi uses it to tie up the front side of the right side of her hair which is tied into an upper mini ponytail. Tomomi plays with the tiny kitten with her fingers as the little one tries catching her fingers playfully and Takashi smiled upon her for her sweetness towards other animals.

"Tomomi thinks Tomomi should call you…Takashi,"

Takashi felt his eyes widen a little; she wants to name the baby kitten after him…

"Tomomi thinks you remind Tomomi like Takashi, he's really sweet and never leaves me alone." She said, and then she looked up at Takashi with a smile. "Ne, Onii-chan?"

"Yeah,"

She turns back to the kitten, "See? He's so kind, he can be daddy while you think of Tomomi as mommy, okay?"

The kitten named Takashi meowed in delight; he finally gets a name and is going to have a brand new family who will take care of him. But from afar, near the entrance where Takashi and Tomomi just went inside, Anime and Enime are now standing in front to see the both of them walks away.

"Do you think that this kitten will help?" Anime asked.

"Of course, I got it free for the price in order to get some yaoi manga," Enime said with a smirk.

"Like always, you're a pervert,"

"You read them, too!"

"Well, at least _I_ don't go trying to make nasty stories with porn like you do!" Anime retaliated back, making Enime growl with evil. "Let's just concentrate on the fact: after the ball and everyone gets to confess…we'll do it, all right?"

"Fine, but I better start stacking up more male porn!" Enime declared, not scared of her love of yaoi…

Meanwhile, Tomomi is now getting a plate from the cabinet so she could give little Takashi some milk. Little Takashi is now on the table, playing with a string of red yarn which he tries to catch but ends up getting tangled all the time. Tomomi placed the plate on the brown table and goes into the fridge when she suddenly heard some talking going on, so Tomomi decided to hear what was going on from outside the living room.

"Thank you for taking Tomomi in all of a sudden, it's just that the whole drainage system's in a complete mess…" she recognized that voice, it is her father and she decided to hear some more.

"Please, take your time in staying here," a male voice said. "After a while, Takashi will be protecting Tomomi until everything's sortied."

Then, she heard footsteps walking away, that was not the greatest conversation she heard…. Tomomi went back to the fridge and digs out a carton of milk which is brand new. She opens it and she goes to the table, she poured the milk into the plate and little Takashi bounces up to the plate and starts drinking the milk with a purr. Tomomi smiled, she is glad that little Takashi likes the milk. Takashi walks in the kitchen, he saw the small kitchen with wooden flooring and the mini kitchen that he has to practice cooking is too low for him so he had to bend down a little to his dismay. Tomomi giggled a little when she saw Takashi bending down like an ostrich, but she thought that he would look like a handsome ostrich if he were one. From outside, it looks really peacefully with all of the white clouds floating up in the air and the skies are anomaly blue to the sight, but what no one even knew is that it would become a massive rainstorm at any minute when Tomomi went out of the kitchen to look outside. Then, a large lightning bolt thundered loudly in the air and Tomomi ran back to the kitchen towards Takashi who was alarmed to stand up and accidently hit his head on the ceiling. Tomomi is now hugging Takashi tightly, not wanting to let go as she hears the thundering noises from afar and the rain pounding the roof like bombs. Takashi bends his head again and pets Tomomi by the head, little Takashi on the table remained oblivious to what was going on as he licks more of his milk in the white circular plate.

"Please don't ever leave Tomomi alone," Tomomi said.

"I won't…"

Tomomi stops hugging him and looks up to his face. "Onii-chan, can you tell Tomomi why you kissed Tomomi?"

"You forgot?"

Tomomi nod once, she wanted to know why she did it and why he did it as well without stopping…

"It's because…"

Tomomi waited for an answer, Takashi yet seems to understand why he made her do it in the first place. Then, another flash of lightning made the whole place went dark all of a sudden; it means that everyone has a power outage. Tomomi holds unto Takashi again and he made sure that she would not let go of him anymore. Meanwhile, from outside, Enime and Anime are right now near the gates and are oddly doing a dance of some kind…

"Is it working now?"

"Maybe more lightning would make things interesting!" Anime shouted to Enime.

"Okay, I'll try doing the dance again," Enime huffed, tired of wiggling her whole body as if it was a noodle.

Enime clapped her hands three times in the air as loud as she could, then she starts wiggling her body like a wave to suddenly see more lightning coming their way. But as Enime was doing her little routine, Anime realized that something was wrong and tried to stop Enime from dancing, but she could not hear her from the rain and carried on dancing. Then, out of nowhere, a large lightning bolt in pure white flashed down upon Enime and she is freakishly shocked by the flash. Now, Enime fell to the ground and smoke came out of her mouth, maybe Anime should have shouted louder.

…

Shelia is in her room now, she is staring at her small window which she could see nothing but pounding rain falling furiously down uncontrollably. Shelia is in the attic which is apparently her room; she disliked the part where she has to clean up every day because of the dust filled in the room. As she lies in her bed, she thinks about what everyone in the club is doing right now until a flash came to her eyes that she saw Kyouya smirking once more. Why she is suddenly thinking about Kyouya is a complete mystery to her, but she took the pillow from her side and puts it on top of her head. So, she decided to play some music and hopefully let it put her to sleep. Shelia goes to her small radio on her brown drawer and with a flick of the switch, she hears the man telling the weather forecast.

"For today, it's now raining as hard as it can be," he said in a professional voice. "But the rest of next week will just be nothing but sunny days, so it's the perfect time to have fun in the sun. In other news, cats breeding rapidly today…"

After hearing the unusual news about cats breeding which she founded disgusting, she pushes a button on top of the red colored radio and she starts to hear a new song from some infamous singer who had the voice of an angel…soon, Shelia felt her eyelids lowering to alerting darkness as her swooning voice sings in her attic…

Soundly asleep, and dreaming peacefully,  
You are there, right next to me  
Though I don't know, about the overflowing tears,  
That run free, down my face

For so long I have hidden the pain  
Piercing through my heart until nothing remains—

Last Night, Good Night  
Last Night, Good Night  
Till morning comes, I'll hold your hand,  
I'll hold it tight and fall asleep,  
Sweet dreams, good night.

Won't it be nice, if even only one more time,  
Together, watch the sun rise  
Not much to ask, and I can't help but it's heard,  
And my wish becomes a miracle,

Though I speak, I haven't said a thing,  
So how can I think about goodbyes now—

Last Night, Good Night,  
Last Night, Good Night,  
Even if my voice fades away,  
The melody will always sing,  
Last Night, Good Night,  
Last Night, Good Night,  
I lose myself so deep in thought,  
About the day when it all ends,  
That's when I wish upon a star,  
That though I'm gone, you'll always smile  
Sweet dreams, good night

Now, Shelia is snoring loudly like a chainsaw and from outside, Simon along with Trevor, John and James could hear her from above…

"Will she ever take care of that snoring problem?" John and James asked, looking at Simon since they think he is the leader.

"We could do something, like maybe take her baseball hat again,"

"You did that last time," Trevor said, reading the newspaper.

"Well, we could just take _all_ her baseball hats…and her skates!"

John and James gasped, is he going to do something as vile as that towards his little sister? Simon gets up and starts to walk upstairs with James and John following him from behind, they wanted to get some action out of this dull raining day. Trevor is not going to do anything, he knew that the same outcome is going to come like Simon will steal everything and Shelia will try to catch him…. Trevor puts the newspaper down on his lap, pulls his sleeve and could see in his wrist watch it has been now ten seconds since they left. So Trevor opens his newspaper again and starts reading, but something does not feel right to him and he checks his watch again to see now it has passed fifteen seconds. Trevor did not like this, it would have been seconds before Simon would be able to snatch anything from Shelia…

Trevor decided to go and check what might be going on, so he got up and marches to the staircase up and saw the hatch from above is open and he starts to climb up the small stair case where he pops his head inside. What he saw was unbelievable, he sees Simon, John and James on the ground and they are all asleep form the music that Shelia left playing. Trevor went down the stairs for a while, then he climbs upstairs into the attic and with a large cotton blanket, he covers the boys on the ground and watches them all fall asleep in peace as he starts to go down the small stairs. Shelia opened her right eye to show her neon green color, she gets up from the bed and watches her brothers all asleep on the ground like babies. She was going to use this opportunity to make so many noises so they would get pissed off in the end, but that was when she heard her ringtone from inside the drawers. Shelia quickly opens the first drawer on the right, moves her things around and took out her phone to open it so she could call the person.

"Hello?"

"Hello," the voice said. "It's Kyouya," the familiar voice said.

Shelia shuddered; Kyouya is now on the end and waited for her response.

"Why're you calling me now?"

"That's mean," he said in a hurtful voice. "You don't want me to call you?"

"N-no, just…it's nice to hear from you, that's all."

"How pleasant, you love me-"

"I _don't_ love you," Shelia hissed, flushing bright red across her face.

"Sure you don't," Kyouya said, she could feel his smirk already from the other line. "By the way, did your house get a power outage?"

"No, why?" Shelia asked, and then she smirked. "Let me guess, you have one."

"No, I just wanted to make sure you're safe, that's all and nothing more."

Shelia mentally growled to herself, she could not believe that she was once again outwitted by Kyouya with his so-called rich life and stupidest life he has for himself.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, my house's fine," Shelia finally answered. "So why did you really call me here?"

"Would it be a crime to hear your voice?"

"Yes, in my book…"

"Then I have to say yes, I came here to hear your voice."

Shelia blushed redder than usual, she never met anyone quite like him in her whole life and she never planned on meeting someone like him. but she decided to carry on with his conversation, since she has nothing better to do then raging battle with her brothers while they mumble dumb things in their sleep.

"So…how's your day?" Shelia asked, bringing up a weak smile.

"That's all you could think of saying?"

"Just answer the damn question, idiot…"

"Mine's been good, just wish you're with me right now,"

"Are you hitting on me?" Shelia asked.

"Would that be considered a crime?"

"Kyouya, I'm going to hang up and forget I ever called you…"

"You never called me, I called you."

Shelia had enough of this; she is going to hang up on him no matter what!

"Good day, Otori!" she hissed and flips her phone off, she opened her drawer and was about to put it deep inside but then she felt it buzzing in her hand. Shelia flips her phone open and sees a text on the front screen.

_Good day, Shane. _

"You…you used a heart icon?" Shelia stammered, not believing what he wrote in the text.

…

"Anime, I told you for the one millionth times," Enime cursed. "You can't just start making more of your dumb stories and think they're good without fucking editing!"

"It's not my fault if I'm not pro yet, it's your fault that you keep making dumbass deadlines that pressure me." Anime huffed, not handling her sister too well today.

"Well, today's the last day of our weekend, what do you wanna do?"

"Swinging in the park?" Anime asked, her eyes sparkled to her sister who is reading Junjou Romantica.

"No,"

"Watch some movies we got in our house?" Anime asked, hoping to watch Kiki's Delivery Service or Spirited Away.

"No…"

"Okay…how about watching male porn?"

"Now you're talking!" Enime shouted, putting the book down and showed a wide smile on her face.

Enime walks across the bed room and opens her little red laptop, she took a rolling chair and sits on it as she types up a few things in the computer.

"Wait…my yaoi, where is it? I swear I saved it all in here…" Enime lowered her eyes and glared at Anime who whistled innocently. "You…didn't…"

"Why do you think I get A's in ICT all the time?" Anime asked, looking more innocent as she flutters her eyes like puppy eyes.

Enime could not believe this, her very own twin sister actually took all of her secret favorites of unlimited yaoi and she just had to show up and take it all away…. Enime knew what must be done, so she gets up from her chair and strolls to her spare closet which holds many unknown things inside like cosplay outfits. But she only needed one thing, Anime looks over behind her shoulder nervously and what Enime took out was…a stick. Anime then starts to cry out laughing, what could her twin sister do with a stick?

Enime points the stick at her un-expecting sister. "Lavious!" Enime shouted, then a tiny spark of red pops out from the stick.

"That's not even a real Harry Potter spell, idiot!" Anime said, standing up. But then, she felt like…she is getting shorter, so she looked down on her legs to see herself shrinking!

"No, you are correct, it's just a spell _I _created," Enime said, smirking at Anime who is getting smaller by the second. Soon, Anime could see everything look so large in her insignificant height and she could not believe that this is happening to her.

Enime smirks down at Anime, she then brought out her foot and starts to walk around the floor where Anime runs away defenseless as she cries in a squeaky voice.

_To be continued…_


	17. Chapter 17

Hope everyone likes the last chapter!

Please review and enjoy this sweeping tale!

Chapter seventeen

"So, is this the place?" one girl with short brown hair asked the taller girl with light blond hair as they face the door with disgust.

"Yes, it must be," she said. "I wouldn't understand why they would pick an unclean section like this."

The two of them grabbed the doorknob and opened the door, in front of them they saw the one and only Host club who all greeted the girls with kindness. Wake looks at them, he could see something was not right with them who all looked at them in pithiness, Tamaki yet has to discover what these girls are exactly planning on. Wake wore what seems to be a knight suit in black; he was told that he must be what the boys claim as a dark prince who made Kyouya secretly pissed off the charts. Nobody defies Kyouya as being the raging dark prince…nobody. The two maidens are not obviously from Ouran, they are from a different academy of some kind by judging the long red skirts and white blazers they wore. But then, out of nowhere, Hiroshi pops out from behind and took the tallest girl by the hand as he was trying to impress her.

"Hey, baby," he said. "Wanna go out with a hunk like-"but he was cut off because the lady used her knee and kicked him where the sun will never shine. He lets her go, bends down and cries in tears.

Aziza from behind watched the whole thing from afar; she could not believe that she wasted her time following him…. But then, Anime and Enime from afar are now watching Aziza sighing to herself inertly.

"Why's trying to get two people to like each other so hard?" Enime asked Anime.

Anime smirked, "Imagine this: there're ten people in a room, one half of them are males while the others are female-"

"Oh, so they have sex and make more babies which have sex later?"

"You listen to Sex on the Beach too much, sis…"

"Shouldn't that lady who's really a girl but…wait, is the person coming today really a girl or is she a boy?" Enime asked, looking around the corners to see the unknown lady.

"No, I think she's…what gender is she for real? I need to ask boss on that question since he created her, or him, or whatever this thing is…" Anime is confused, is this person they are waiting for really a boy or girl?

As they waited for the mystery person to come, Aziza enters the Third Music room and decided to check on how Hiroshi is doing. Hiroshi looks up to Aziza with his multicolored eyes of grey, purple and green which have tear stains, but he then quickly gets up and said that he is completely fine…way to go for him, he ruined his chance to be tended by Aziza who might actually like him, but there was no way in a million years that she would like a guy like _him._ From outside, far away from the corridor is where Kumi along Arisa are both walking together to get into the Host club. Arisa has not talked to her nor has she said anything for that matter, she just hopped that once the year comes, she might be able to get out of this club of hers. But until then, she is trapped in the Magazine club and now does not know what to be doing with her life.

"C-can I ask you something?" Kumi stammered, glancing at Kumi nervously.

"What?"

"How long have you…hurt people?"

"All my life,"

"So…do your parents-"

"They've got nothing to do with it."

Kumi was not getting anywhere with this conversation, so she decided to shut up when suddenly from behind, she felt someone is walking behind Arisa…then, Arisa turned around and punched the person behind her right in the face. When Kumi saw who it was, it was just Kaoru…but why is he here and not right now in the Host club as she watches him fly away across the hallway. Arisa starts to march towards him, but then Kaoru brought out his hand and it is what seems to be a rose!

"It's for you, I thought about giving you this rose!"

Arisa looks down at him, then she took the rose from his hand and then she drops it on the ground to start smashing it under her feet. Kaoru did not care, he knew that she was going to do that but did not care since he still wants to be friends with her. Kumi rolled her eyes, she could not believe that he would want to be with a girl like her….Meanwhile, inside the music room where utter chaos was about to be unveiling, Anime and Enime decided to show themselves today for the longest time since they have not seen them for a while. So, they both started to race towards the room where the doors are wide open just for them and they were about to go inside when the doors suddenly shut them out of the room! Talk about rude, their noses are now hurting because of that hard crash they took.

"Talk about rude, dude!" Anime and Enime muffled because of the pain they felt in their nose.

Anime turned her head around, hoping that nothing else could get worst in this place, but then she saw what could be the worst thing she had ever seen. She saw Haruhi carrying a brown bag; she is now dancing (not freely) with a lady with dark pale skin and dark brown hair that is very short like hers. Anime took Enime by the arm and starts running away, not wanting to be seen by both of those two girls.

"What do we do?" Anime asked, going inside an unlocked locker.

"I don't know, what can we do?"

"First of all, we need to do something about Arisa; she's being so mean to Kaoru. One time, I saw him giving her chocolates and she said she hates chocolates!" Anime shouted, angered of such a thing. "No one should do such a terrible thing like that!"

Anime and Enime peeked out from the locker door; they could see Haruhi being forcefully danced by that weird woman who bowed down on her knees.

"Beauty is what her face is," she spoke loudly for all to hear. "Such dignity and beauty shan't be wasted by these imbecilic idiots in this club of theirs." The girl who held Haruhi by the hand lowers her head down and kissed it gently.

"YURI, NASTY!" Enime shirked, disturbed by the so-called romantic scene that this girl is presenting to the shock Host club.

Wake had enough of this, so he marched down towards Haruhi and sweeps her off her feet by pulling her to his side. Haruhi blushed slightly; she felt her head near his chest as she breathes in his scent of Axe body odor. Wake glared at the girl with his baby blue eyes, he pointed at her and demanded to know who this girl is. The two girls who seemingly must be allies of hers walked to her side, they all smirked at Wake and said…

"We are the Zuka club," they all announced.

"We have come far to face this club who claims to spread love towards all maidens in this world," the shortest one said. "Yet we can see that these idiots have no class whatsoever!"

"Now that we can present this as evidence, we can destroy this club and never have to hear rumors of this club at all." The second tallest one said as she gazes at Haruhi who enjoyed the scent of Wake.

While everything was just going down the drain of weirdness, Kumi along with Arisa and Kaoru are walking down the hallway to see the three girls and Wake holding onto Haruhi like he was going to lose her. Kumi felt her eyes shot up with shock; she knew who these girls are: they are from Lobelia academy, they most high class school for gifted maidens. Arisa felt getting sick, she did not like the way those girls look like they are some kind of lesbians. But Kumi told Arisa that girls who go inside the school are said to never be straight, meaning they could be lesbians. Kaoru saw Haruhi who gently pushed Wake away, she was carrying some heavy bags which Wake took from her, he thought that he saw something in Haruhi that seemed…interesting. But Arisa who noticed this did not care about nasty, gooey love like this and wanted some god damn action for once since this whole school has nothing but pussies all the time. So Arisa took her hands behind her back, took out something from her red laces and threw something at the girls…the things that she threw were knives! The girls who looked over to the right saw the knives coming to them and they just duck down, making the knives aim to the wall and they really are stuck inside.

"FUCKING BULL!" Arisa cursed, barking like a mad dog as Kaoru tries to calm her down with a nice massage for her shoulders. But that did not help, so she used her right back heel to step on Kaoru in his foot.

Kaoru backs away, feeling the sensation of pain on his foot as Arisa storms off to get her throwing knives back.

"Oh, such awfulness that these men brought to this innocent maiden!" the leader of this Zuka declared with sorrow in her voice. She walks over to Arisa who is pulling her knives out with great force and looked down at her.

Arisa looked at her, "What?" she snapped.

"Please, come to our club and we may rule the world together,"

"One thing I dislike about you guys: you're all fucked up in the head. So fuck you all and shut it." Arisa starts to pull her third knife out the wall and pulled it with great might.

"My name is Benio; the others are Chizuru and Hinako. It's such a fair pleasure to meet a maiden such as yourself." Benio bends to the ground, worshiping Arisa like a god.

Now Arisa feels embarrassed, what could be wrong with this girl is a complete utter mystery and she rather would not like to find out what that could be. So Arisa starts to walk over to Kaoru who recovered from his jeopardized foot and she looks up at Kaoru suspiciously.

"You gotta help me; I don't wanna go with these weirdoes,"

"Why?"

"They creep me out, I wanna kill them right now and so help me, I'll kill them now if I don't see them out of this school in the next three seconds."

"You do realize that they'll go away if you just say you got a boyfriend or something, right?"

"You better be more ideal about this, if you want me to pretend I'm your girlfriend, and then you might get yourself an ass-whooping of a lifetime! AND WILL YOU THREE FUCK OFF?" Arisa shouted at Benio and the others who start to sulk away from them.

"What's going on?" everyone looked at the end of the corridor, Kaya along with Tomomi and Edith who are now eating Pocky looked at the whole place to see nothing but utter chaos.

Benio walks over to Arisa even though she told her to fuck off.

"We'll be back with your answer to join with us, fair love," she said, she walks away with the other two smiling to themselves.

…

Arisa is storming off the school grounds, she could not believe that those Zuka club members were making her decided whether to join their club or not even though she does not want any sort of part with those idiots. Kaoru followed her by her side and knew that something was going to happen if he does not follow her. She could not believe that Benio bitch just waltz in and tried to get her in their club just because she likes to throw knives at people she hates. But if they idiots never ducked, they would have had their brains splattered out and crashed into the nicely colored pink wall with hints of red blood all over. When Kaoru glanced down at her, she just looks at the ground and he could feel her heat of anger raging out from her head and that he even saw fumes burning inside her ears. No one ever tried to talk with her, and that was the one thing that people from the club and school never did because of her unsocial behavior. Maybe if it was not from whatever made her like this, she would be more social and could possible mean something to him. Right now, the skies are turning amber orange as clouds lazily wave around the sky like the birds but only slower, he never looked up at the sky before when he goes to school. Arisa did not care about looking up from the sky, it does not seem useful to her in anyway and she just wanted to get rid of this annoying feeling off of her head.

"Arisa, you could always just hit something like a pillow," Kaoru suggested, looking down at her as her face digs deeper down.

"Well, those fuckers would be dead if they just didn't duck," Arisa hissed, looking forward now with her green cat-like eyes straight forward.

"Well, nobody's a winner, you know?"

"Well I happen to be, I can kill fifty men in an hour if I want to," Arisa said cockily. "Once I see them tomorrow and face them, I'll make them into sardine cans, and then we'll see who has the last laugh…"

Kaoru looked around, he could see the nighttime closing in vastly and soon it might turn too dark for them to get out. But around them, they saw nothing but just neighborhoods where lampposts are turned on automatically by something and the lights kept them going to their way home. But then, Arisa halts for a minute where a lamppost in black paint is brightening the streets, she then took out her foot and kicks it angrily. The lamppost suddenly broke into two and the top part falls down the ground while the other half is just standing. Kaoru who was far away saw this and his jaw is wide open, then he saw a lamppost next to him…he wondered if he could try doing that. So, he drops his briefcase and with his hand into a fist, he punched the lamppost to have a wailing pain in his hand. Arisa who saw all of this…started to make an odd sound, she then starts to…smile and then burst up in loud laughs that made Kaoru shock to the core. This is the very first time he has ever heard her start laughing in his life, when did this joyful miracle happen?

From afar, Anime and Enime are at the corner where they witnessed this unusual moment that Kaoru and Arisa have together…this might be a long time before they could leave.

…

After the day has gone by, Edith is now eating her chocolate Meiji cookies which taste sensationally good with every bite of the chocolaty paste inside. She is walking with Arisa who looks a little put off for some reason.

"What's with you?"

"Nothing,"

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"You could-"

"If it's about Kaoru, it's nothing!" Arisa shouted, some people around overheard this and wondered what she is talking about.

"I never said anything about Kaoru." Edith mumbled, popping another cookie in her mouth. Arisa sighed; she took the bag away from Edith and took four cookies out of the bag. "MINE!" Edith winced, taking the pink bag away from her and grabs more cookies.

"You do realize you'll get more weight from that, right?"

"I know, but since I thought I should go on a diet, this will be my last day eating all the junk food,"

"I thought you said one time that you hated diets?"

"I do…" Edith looks forward and some the Zuka club waiting at the front of the entrance. "They're here."

Arisa looks forward; she saw the three of them seeing them. Arisa runs forward so she could talk with them, hoping that the answer she will give will be all right for them.

"So, have you-"

"I told you for the hundredth time, I don't want to be in your club," she said flatly. "So like I said, go fuck yourselves and leave me alone."

Benio looks at her shockingly, she saw something in her green cat-like eyes that was filled with something that she has never seen in a person before…from afar, Kaoru raced into the school and hoped that he was not too late to get Arisa to avoid the Zuka club. But when he saw her facing the girls, he knew that he was too late. As he goes closer to them, he could hear their conversation with each step he took.

"And just so you know, he's my fuck buddy," Arisa said, pointing behind her since she knew Kaoru is behind her from the shriek he gave out. "We have nothing but sex all the time, every day and night, sometimes during school if we're really hot."

"Wh-what?"

"Just go with it, it's a nice obligation," Edith whispered to him.

"I see…" Benio said, the two girls look at her worryingly and she starts to sulk away.

As the three of them watched all of them walking away, it was now proven that Arisa can beat anyone…even these people.

_To be continued…_


	18. Chapter 18

Hope everyone likes the last chapter!

Please review and enjoy this sweeping tale!

Chapter eighteen

"Are you sure you don't want a slice?"

Mitsukuni looks down at Edith who is hiding her face on the table, she refused to look at Mitsukuni because after a whole week of nothing but training…she could not keep her weight down after eating so many candies. Mitsukuni, on the other hand, enjoys himself pigging out like a king with nothing but candies as he never seems to gain any such weight. As the girls around him wanted to know what types of chocolate he likes, Edith sulks more as they walked away from her. Tomomi walks over to Edith, she sat down next to her hand has in her hands little Takashi who meowed Edith suspiciously since he never had met her. Edith looks at the cat, she could see it is black like the night with nothing but fluffiness around its fur as he licks his paw to clean himself up.

"Tomomi found little Takashi all alone in a box, so Tomomi took him in and made a home. Tomomi given him a big room next to Tomomi's, Tomomi has a two story bed room along with a the ice skating rink, the archery dojo and Tomomi has her very own kawaii kitchen for Tomomi to cook tasty treats."

"Okay, how about some crabs?" Edith asked carelessly.

"Sure, just come by Tomomi's house and you can have the International Day Feast!" Tomomi cheered.

"You…have those?"

"Tomomi loves these things because Tomomi's friends come over for big Hetalia movies and shows!"

_Jesus Christ, does anyone think I'm like her? _Edith thought to herself, looking away and saw Mitsukuni eating his strawberry short cake.

"Does Edith like Mitsukuni-niichan?" Tomomi asked curiously.

"NO! That's ridiculous, why would I, of all people, want to be with a guy like him?"

"Okay, Tomomi didn't say anything…" she picks up little Takashi and walks away with a mischievous grin.

"Tomomi didn't say anything my big and fat-"

But then, she heard a painful shriek coming from Mitsukuni suddenly. so she looks over his table and saw Mitsukuni placing his hand softly on his swelling red cheek. Now she knew what was going on, he has a toothache and for her enjoyment, she slightly grins deviously to herself because she is not the one who has the toothache. Takashi who just opened the door to get inside saw Mitsukuni wiggling around to make everyone stay away from him and his mouth. Takashi walks towards Mitsukuni, who kept his head down from everyone, then he suddenly grabbed him by the arm and with the force of pulling him down on his chair, he also grabs his chin and starts to squeeze it tightly to almost look like he wants to kiss him! All the girls around him and Mitsukuni all squealed in joy, this beautiful moe moment was even strong enough for Enime to start snapping photos of the both of them together. Takashi kept on pursuing his mouth to open and not wanting to take the pain anymore, Mitsukuni opens his mouth for Takashi to examine. Takashi could see the cavity, it looks black on the tooth and he turns his head to Tamaki who needed no further information. So, Tamaki comes forth to everyone and nervously coughs to get everyone to look at him.

"Everyone, from this day forward," he said with a clear voice. "We will no longer be serving any sorts of cakes or sweets until his recovery is announced."

"Wha-what?" Mitsukuni squawked, looking at Tamaki with eyes that start to water with tears.

Takashi took the plate from the table that has a half-eaten piece of strawberry shortcake, Mitsukuni watched Takashi walking away with it and he soon gets up from the chair.

"No, I'm fine, really!"

Takashi stopped and turned to say, "No cake for you." In a very blunt way…because when he said those words, Mitsukuni fell to the ground and seemingly looked like he fainted.

…

Mitsukuni felt his whole body is numb, his eyes start to open to see someone looking down at him to have his vision only a tad blurry. But he was able to see bright orange colored eyes with golden blond hair, then his vision finally cleared to see Edith who smiled upon him like an angel. Mitsukuni smiled, he was relieved that this was just a nightmare this whole time, meaning he can eat some cake now. But when he pulls himself up, he felt a stinging sensation on his tooth which he froze in horror: this is not a nightmare like he hoped for. Edith placed her hand on his shoulder, he turned his head to look at her once again and she looked a little worried about him.

"You fainted before," she said finally, giving him the answer of what happened. "So I helped put you in the couch and all the guests left early for you."

"That…that wasn't a nightmare?"

"No, it's…" then she suddenly looked like she tried not to smirk. "The ultimate nightmare." Then she could not hold it, she smirked like a demon with her grin as her eyes glowed bright orange.

"Well…at least it's not going to get in the magazine, right?"

"Oh, it is," Edith said. "Because of what happened, the girls thought it was all right if we write up an article to warn everyone not to give you sweets."

Mitsukuni felt his head going down, he felt nothing but glooming depression waving into his mind as he slowly lands his back on the couch. Edith looked down at him and could not believe that he gives up easily, so she once again puts her hand on his shoulder and looked at him with a confident face that seemed to help something to Mitsukuni.

"No worries, I know something good, there's a performance going on tonight and…I was wondering if you'll come with me.

"You mean to see Bleeding Hearts?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun!"

Mitsukuni looked down on the couch, he did not know whether to recline her offer or to accept this interesting idea. So, Mitsukuni nodded and looked up at her with an appreciating smile.

"See? You can live without candy for three days; I'll even support you all the way. But no draw backs and I want you to promise me you'll not eat any candy."

Mitsukuni pulls himself to get out of the bed and stood up, he salutes to her and she already could tell that he is ready to do this. Meanwhile, Tomomi and Takashi who were supposed to be in the Magazine club are actually spying on Mitsukuni by the open door which they cleverly hid themselves near the corner.

"Looks like Edith-chan is going to help Mitsukuni-niichan, ne?" Tomomi said cutely, looking up at Takashi who watched Edith giving Mitsukuni a fist bump.

Then, Takashi smiles to Mitsukuni who did not notice him, making Tomomi a little confused of this situation.

…

"Hey, Arisa, guess what?" Kaoru cheered, running to her who was walking with Mike in the hallway.

"What is it, Kaoru?" Arisa said grimly, not interested in what he might have to say.

"There's a big concert coming tonight, do you and Mike wanna come?" Kaoru said, he has a flyer in his hand which he showed them the Bleeding Hearts band. "They're awesome, I love the lead singer the most with her angelic voice and everything!"

"How can you love her?" Arisa asked. "She's not even letting her mask come off…"

"No need, I fallen deeply in love with her!" Kaoru said, putting the flyer on his chest with his beating heart going rapidly. "I'm going to even see her at the end of the concert, she's going to take off her mask, isn't that great?"

"Sure, whatever floats your boat," Arisa huffed. "Come on, Mike, let's go."

"Maybe a concert for once wouldn't be so bad," Mike said, then Arisa pulls his head down by the ear and muttered something in his ear. Then she lets his ear go and he rubs the red swelling pain that seemed hurtful.

_I wonder how Mitsukuni is doing right now…_ Kaoru thought, hoping that he can control himself to eat all the sweets…

…

"Come on, Mitsukuni, you can do it!" Edith cheered, Mitsukuni was not so sure if he could do it…

Mitsukuni is sitting in his chair, he could see the plate of cake on the table and he has to choose whether to eat the cake or reject the cake. But it was just too hard for him; he did not know what to do and what will happen if he chooses the wrong decision. Mitsukuni could feel his hand moving itself, he is trying to reach the cake but forces himself to resist! Edith was in awe, what is he going to do? But then, out of nowhere, she suddenly heard a beating music that sounded oddly familiar. When Mitsukuni was about to chose, Edith took him by the arm and starts pulling him rapidly as they make their way out of the room.

"What's wrong?"

"It's them, I hear their band playing next door!" Edith said in glee.

"Who?"

"Bleeding Hearts!"

Edith and Mitsukuni are now out of the room, Edith pulled him more faster and they made it at the end of the hallway for less than a minute. Edith turns a hard right corner and they saw the Music room number two, Edith felt her heart start to pump louder because the band that she suddenly took a massive liking is playing here right now. Edith lets Mitsukuni go and she creaks the door open for a little bit, she saw the band in their black coats with their face-like masks covering their whole faces.

_Ever on and on I continue circling  
With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony  
Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm  
Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony  
To tell me who I am, who I was  
Uncertainty enveloping my mind  
Till I can't break free, and_

_Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real_  
_But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel_  
_So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside_  
_And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night_  
_You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go_  
_But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know_  
_If I make another move there'll be no more turning back_  
_Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black_

_Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?_  
_Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?_  
_Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?_  
_I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?_  
_Can I take another step? I've done everything I can_  
_All the people that I see I will never understand_  
_If I find a way to change, if I step into the light_  
_Then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to white_

_Ever on and on I continue circling_  
_With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony_  
_Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing_  
_And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm_  
_Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity_  
_With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony_  
_To tell me who I am, who I was_  
_Uncertainty enveloping my mind_  
_Till I can't break free, and_

_Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real_  
_But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel_  
_So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside_  
_And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night_  
_You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go_  
_But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know_  
_If I make another move there'll be no more turning back_  
_Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black_

_If I make another move, if I take another step_  
_Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left_  
_If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night_  
_Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?_  
_Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?_  
_I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can_  
_If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back_  
_'Cause I'd throw it all away, and it all would fade to black_

Edith wanted to cheer, but from behind she heard large claps from behind that were from all the people behind her. She had no idea that they were here this whole time, but the people charged inside the music room so they could hear them play more as Edith backs away for them to enter without worry. Mitsukuni who remained by her side the whole time looked at her, her eyes grew brighter orange when she heard the band playing. He had to admit, they were good.

…

"Mitsukuni, are you all right?" Wake asked, he looks down at Mitsukuni who is on the ground and just recently crawled in the hallway, blocking his path to get into his next class.

"Cake…cake…"

"But Tamaki said-"

Mitsukuni jumps up in the air. "I DON'T CARE!" Mitsukuni exploded; he made Wake back away swiftly so he would not get involved in any sort of fight.

It has only been day three of his days of not eating cakes or candy, but one thing is for sure is that Mitsukuni is not doing a great job of helping himself to get over his sweet tooth. None of the others could help either, but they were all actually too busy at the band last night that none of them really noticed Mitsukuni and his dilemma. But from behind, Edith looked down at him and sighs; it looks like she was the only one who could survive not eating any sweet stuff for three days. Wake walks away; he was looking for Haruhi and was told that she will be inside the Third Music room once again for a meeting. Mitsukuni who was on the ground starts to crawl from behind him; Edith follows Mitsukuni and soon knew that things are not going to be really smooth for today. Meanwhile, Takashi along with the girls and boys of the Magazine club are all worried now. It has been only just been day three and nothing is going too well for Mitsukuni, but they guessed that it was their fault for going into the concert last night…but they had to admit it was pretty wild how they nearly got killed by the audience. But then, Kaya saw the door open to see Wake strolling in, but she casually looked down to see Mitsukuni…on the ground…. Mitsukuni crawled in the room as Edith walks inside the room as well; everyone soon froze and acted natural.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know, just act natural and we'll be all right," Kaya hissed, not wanting to die now.

Tomomi points at the room where all the cakes are usually placed inside to keep refreshed. "But what about that room over there?" Tomomi asked curiously.

"Nothing to worry, there's nothing inside so we should be fine…right?" Shelia said, turning to Kyouya who only nodded.

Mitsukuni finally gets up from the stylishly clean ground of marble and opened the door in front of him, but then he looked down to see what is to be a very ugly bear brown fur bear who looked up at him. Mitsukuni did something so cruel that not even Arisa thought he would do: he picked up the teddy bear and threw it across the room like it was trash, and it went splat on the wall.

"MY BABY!" Tamaki cried, running to the right corner of the wall to save his toy.

"I had no idea that he likes toys," Edith said.

"What did you mean by that?" Kaya asked.

Mitsukuni was furious, he did not know what he wanted to say and he just wanted some cake even though his teeth is in pain. Takashi who went behind him looked down at him.

"Mitsukuni, it's wrong, so stop it…"

Mitsukuni looked like he trembled a little, "DIE NOW!" he suddenly screamed, and then he grabbed Takashi and threw him in a judo style!

Everyone in the room screamed, soon all of the people except for Shelia, Arisa and Kyouya all raced into the cake room and hid inside.

"I don't wanna die; I didn't lose my virginity yet!" Kaya shouted, everyone felt a little embarrassed that she said that.

"M-maybe Honey-senpai should just calm down, drink some warm milk like he always do and we can have a mature talk about this." Haruhi suggested.

"Wait, since Kyouya, Shelia and Arisa are brave and are not here…where's Tomomi?"

Everyone paused…Tomomi is still outside. Soon, they burst out of the door and were just going to save Tomomi when they just saw her bending down to Takashi who sat there on the ground like a pimp. Tomomi took the kindness in her heart to stay behind; she strokes his dark hair as he lowered his head in shame. Mitsukuni who watched this happen felt tears coming out of his brown colored eyes, what has he done? Mitsukuni raced to Takashi who looked up at him, Mitsukuni started to apologize repeatedly and sobs uncontrollably to Takashi.

"Well, at least this is a nice ending…just when Honey gets his teeth fixed; he'll get cake in the end, right Kyouya?"

"I hate this life…"

_To be continued…_


	19. Chapter 19

Hope everyone likes the last chapter!

Please review and enjoy this sweeping tale!

Chapter nineteen

"Sweep me Away?"

Anime and Enime stared at Haruhi unbelievably, she does not know what Sweep me Away is? They are in the classroom again, after Mitsukuni got his teeth fixed, he and Edith together ate nothing but just cake all day long. But after that, there has been a large rumor that there is going to be a large play that theirs truly will be leading the part by heart.

"You mean you guys are in the play?" Kaya asked, looking through her bags.

"No, we're going to be playing the play by directing it," Enime explains. "No one knows the story better than us."

"But-"

"I SAID NO ONE!" Enime shouted, making everyone look at her strangely.

Kumi and Arisa enter the classroom; they were soon greeted by Hikaru and Kaoru who have been waiting for them.

"Did you get tickets yet?" the boys asked in union.

"What tickets?"

"Tickets for Sweep me Away," they said, "the biggest play that'll come soon after a few weeks of school!"

Arisa looked at Kumi, they both shrugged and had no idea what they are talking about which made both of them pretending to faint with disbelief. Anime who saw them near the door decided to go to them; she could maybe explain things to the girls since they are not familiar with the tale of what she is going to tell them.

"You see, what they're trying to say is that this story is about a girl who gets swept off her feet by a forbidden lover. Enime is going to be playing the role known as Shannon; she is the real woman who fell in love with this man named George who was supposed to marry someone else. But true love was sweeping on them that…well; I shouldn't spoil it for you guys."

"No, I wanna know what it is," Kumi said, interested with what is going.

"Nah, you two should know it…but, I think that two certain boys wanna take you," Anime said, she gave them a quick wink and runs to Enime by her side.

Kaoru and Hikaru both grinned, they then took out two tickets each in their hands which are in the color of light baby blue. Apparently, they are the two boys who want to go out with these two very lucky girls. The reason for this is because the girls from afar saw the twins almost looking like they are going to give them the tickets, they all in their group just glared deadly at the two of them. Arisa looked over to their side and with her green cat-like eyes; she shot a fearsome gaze that surely made them turn to stone with fear. Kumi did not know whether to take the ticket from Hikaru or not, but she saw Arisa walking away from Kaoru who tried to persuade her to go with him. Kumi really did not want to be mean, so she took the light baby blue ticket and Hikaru smiled at her sweetly. Anime and Enime looked at each other; they both giggled and decided to ask Haruhi if she will be attending the play for them. Like Kumi, she did not want to seem rude, so she agreed hazily without knowing her real answer which the girls are happy to hear.

Enime and Anime skipped away in joy, holding hands together and they hoped that Wake will soon get her a ticket for her to get in. Haruhi took her books in and she gets up so she could leave when someone walks over to her, it was Wake who his left hand in his left pocket. Haruhi wondered why Wake stopped her in the middle of leaving class when it hit her, he might think this could be a perfect opportunity to ask her to the play! Haruhi imagined it, she and him both going to the play together but she knew that everyone was going to think it was weird, seeing her with him since she has to pretend she is a boy. But she thought that maybe she will go and change herself as a girl and hopefully no one will notice.

"Haruhi, I wanna ask you something,"

"Yes?" her brown eyes glittered; her heart could not contain its vast beating.

"Are you by chance done of question five?" he asked. "I need some help on it for Maths."

She thought she heard glass breaking in her ears; all he just wanted from her is just to get an answer before math comes. Wake took out his left hand; he was not holding the tickets like she hoped…that could be the worst thing she has ever seen in her entire life: she thinking he would ask her out.

…

"How could this happen, the boss told us Wake would give it to her!" Anime said in disbelief.

"Anime, eat your veggies," Enime instructed her, Anime looks down her plate of nothing but green vegetables and sticks her pink tongue out in disgust. "Honestly, boss knows what he doing so cut him some slack."

"But he's an ass-"but then Enime suddenly shoves a carrot in her mouth and she nearly chokes with it.

"He is not what you're going to say, he happens to be the one who cut half of my real name. Evil Anime into Enime, no one knows my true name and yet here I am, stuck with you for the rest of my pitiful life until you finish all of your stories. Can't you just post all of them and-"

"Help me!" Anime is really choking; she gets in the ground and starts to roll herself like an eggroll.

"I'm not done, so shut up," Enime hissed. "As you already knew since you created me, I assisted you for mostly half of all your life. I should be getting more credit instead of being the most hated character in the-"

Someone suddenly screamed, Enime looks down curiously to see her sister on the ground with the carrot stuck in between her mouth. So Enime decided to save her life, so she bends down and with her fist, she punches Anime on the stomach which made her cough out the carrot. Anime hacks for a while, she held her throat with a painful stinging sensation on it and she decided to go and see the nurse to see if it is all right. Enime picks her up and took her hand; she is going to guide her to the nurse room which is not too far away from the cafeteria. After getting out of the room, Anime and Enime are both walking together with their hands together so they would not feel left out. Soon they found the nurse room and Enime knocks on the front door, the door opens to reveal Wake who was bewildered when he saw Anime holding her throat. Enime starts to explain with a slight blush on her face that her sister was trying to eat this carrot and she suddenly started choking to near death. Wake takes Anime inside and Enime follows from behind, she could see in the room fancy beds for all the students who feel ill and there was a cabinet with many kinds of medicines that only the nurse knows. Anime sits on the bed, she lets her hand rest from holding her throat and Wake with his flashlight asked her to open her mouth which she did. He looks inside her mouth; nothing seems to be a problem anymore since the carrot was taken out of her mouth.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes, she should just chew before eating," Wake said, Anime glared at Enime who chuckled nervously with a few drops of sweat across her forehead.

"Yeah, she should really watch eating her veggies," Enime said sheepishly. "She just loves them,"

"Is there anything else you guys need now? I'm free so I can help out with anything."

"Well, did you hear anything about the Sweep me Away play coming in a few months?"

"I heard, but isn't it too early to start buying tickets?"

"Well, I happen to have some free tickets that I get to give to anyone I know," Enime said with a grin. "And Haruhi this morning was just astonished when she heard that you were going to play the leading man of George."

"You…_told_ her?" Wake asked, flushing red across his face in embarrassment.

"Yeah, we did," Anime spoke out. "She really wished that she could see the play with you in it, but since she can't afford tickets…"

"Fi-fine, can you give me those extra tickets? I'll take her and she can watch it if she wants to see me in it so badly."

Anime and Enime cheered, their plan is going smoothly. The whole choking with the carrot was even part of the plan, Anime had to choke on something to have an excuse for going to see the nurse and since Wake is here, they now can lie to him that Haruhi knows this secret of his. But one thing was certain is that Anime never known that she had to choke on a _carrot_ of all things in the vegetable world. Wake took out his hand; Enime digs through her dress pocket and gives him the ticket without any hesitation.

"Remember, do well and everything's going to be smooth,"

"Just one thing, what's this story all about…and why do I get the feeling it ties both of you with something?"

"Well, Shannon falls in love with a man but forgotten all about her two daughters and since then, they were said to be hunters of romantic weirdo-people who help make real love."

"So…what's the catch with both of you?"

"We're like the two daughters, but we're humans and nothing is weird about us, right sis?" Enime said, looking to her.

Anime nods with a smile; Wake was even more bewildered when they just grinned like insane people. But Wake shook his head, since they are now better, they can leave and not have to worry about anything anymore. Anime gets up from the bed and with Enime waiting by the door, she takes her hand and they both walked away with grins to each other.

"They always confused me…" Wake said to himself, he walks over to his small table and with his notebooks, he took out this black book with a skull in the front and with his black pen, he starts to write something.

What does he know about those two girls was his question. He starts to write down all the known facts about them both.

**Anime and Enime**

**Are insane**

**Always together**

**Twins**

**Fourteen years old**

**Might have something involved with a tale called Sweep me Away…**

That was it, this is all that he knows about them and nothing they say would make since half of the time anyway. When Wake closes his book, he looked up with his baby blue eyes to see someone coming into the room with his hand on his stomach.

…

"Do you think he's catching up now?" Anime asked, drinking her can of root beer as they walk down the small garden together.

Enime glanced at her. "If he didn't think we're like those girls, he wouldn't ask us then, would he?"

"I guess you're right, but what about the others?"

"They'll catch up, but it's our last trip in Ouran, okay?"

"You mean we can't go in their world anymore?" Anime asked worryingly. "They were the ones who changed my whole life, you know."

"Wait,"

"No, you listen to me, Evil Anime-"but Enime pushes her back behind the trees to not be seen. "What're you-"

"Ssh!" Enime hissed, she looks over the tree to see across the garden that Arisa is walking down the pathway.

Arisa finally lost Kaoru from his constant persistent on wanting her to go into some dumb play, she starts walking after she full sprinted away with that idiot on his tail. Arisa did not stop to take a look of the blooming roses of the garden, but when she nearly made it out of the garden path, she glanced away to see a rose bud which is not in full bloom quite yet. She finally stops at the sight of this rose, she bends herself down and stared at the rose with an emotionless face that seemed so cold and vile. Enime and Anime could see her in full view, and then they both heard something crunched up suddenly, so they looked over to Arisa to only see petals falling on the ground. Arisa gets up, Anime glanced down on her left hand and it is bleeding, she destroyed the poor flower that was still growing up. Arisa was about to leave when she heard a wail suddenly, she turned herself to face the person to see Kaoru running after her. Arisa groans and was preparing herself to run again when Kaoru was too fast and stopped on time, he panted heavily because he never ran so much before just to catch a girl. Arisa wanted to run, but something told her not to run just yet…

Kaoru looks down to see her left hand bleeding with thorns on her hands sticking out.

"What happened to your hand?"

"I just touched a rose, it poked me…"

"Then why're you bleeding so much?" Kaoru asked, going closer to her as she takes a few steps back.

"I don't know, why'd you care?"

"Because…" he glanced away for a minute but looks at her again, "I'm worried about you, okay? And I want you to get worried sometimes, not trying to shut down your life away."

Arisa stares at him, no feeling was closely shown to him or the twins who hid behind the old oak tree.

"My life is cruel," she said. "I don't want emotions, they're just annoying things people made up just to laugh or cry all the time. People don't need them on my opinion, they're just better off without them."

"But then they would seem boring, you might want a friend who can laugh at your jokes or you might wanna cry so you could have someone look up to you and speak out. People _need_ them, that's what makes them special…"

"Well, look at this freak and you understand why I wouldn't really wanna just go and live a life,"

"Why?"

"My whole life was just a lie, I don't have a family and no records are here so I can't just look them up in the internet. I was a test subject, I was supposed to be the most powerful being in the world and I finally escaped. My whole family betrayed me, so yeah-I have trust issues I gotta deal with, but that doesn't mean you-"

"I'll make you change then, I'll make you understand if it even takes my life!" Kaoru shouted, this time Arisa felt a little shock when he finally spoke up. He starts to walk towards her. "I want you to know that I'm your best friend, nothing's going to change that and if you wanna kill me, go ahead. Kill me here…right now."

Arisa stared at him for so long, his eyes glued onto hers and she wanted to kill him right now…so she took out her fist as he finally comes towards her. She was preparing to punch him, but she…did not want to do it…she felt powerless for the first time in her life, so she lowered her fist and she looked away.

"Fine…I'll go to that gay play," Arisa muttered.

_OUR STORY IS NOT __**GAY!**_Anime and Enime screamed in their minds, fuming red and wanted to kill Arisa right then.

…

"Hey, Kaya, congratulations on being the main actress," Tamaki said, looking down at her who smirked cheekily to herself.

They both are walking down the corridor, people passed by with their classes coming to a close beginning and they are in a hurry. But Kaya and Tamaki would not have their class because their teacher is in the staff, so they get the chance to get him.

"Of course I nailed it, if I didn't, my dreams living in this school would be like some dumb memory," Kaya said pride-like.

"Kaya, I hope you know that I'm going in the play as well," he said. "I got the best ticket so I get the best view of your performance."

"That's so sweet, gay, but sweet."

"Ho-how's it gay?"

"I dunno, bro," Kaya mumbled, puffing her cheek and looked away with a blush.

Tamaki with his blush looked away, embarrassed of what she just said to him and just wished that she would stop being so cruel to him. But that is one of her others charms along with being so attractive, but why does Kaya suddenly think that she should master all of her things she wanted to do?

"Kaya, how's your family doing?"

"Well, my dad wants to take me away to New York and my mom wants me to go into Paris with her…"

"Oh, so you'll be leaving after school, right?"

"No…I mean that I might be leaving after the play is done,"

Tamaki looks down at her, what does this mean to the club? What does this mean to her friends? What does this mean…to him?

"I…I never knew your father wanted you to-"

"I'm not going with him, but I don't want to leave Japan…"

This was a terrible situation, she has to pick one of her families to stay and now…she will have to leave Ouran for good. Tamaki stopped, Kaya stops and he then took her hands together with his.

"If you're going," he said. "I'll tell the others later, okay?"

Kaya looks down, she then smiled to herself softly.

"You're the only one who understands me, you know that?"

"I know, I am beautiful after all!"

_No you're not, Tamaki. _

_And to be continued…_


	20. Chapter 20

Hope everyone likes the last chapter!

Please review and enjoy this sweeping tale!

Chapter twenty

"What did you say?"

"I said that the magazine club has a threat!" Anime shouted too loud towards everyone.

"A threat?" Tomomi said curiously with her eyes puzzled. "Who desu ka?"

"With that mother bleeping Newspaper club, they're starting to improve suddenly because of the new members! If we don't go and destroy them, we'll lose our reputation and be erased in this world!"

Enime looked like she was about to kill Tomomi because of that question, her black hair that she dyed is all fuzzed up like a puff ball and her nostrils are fuming with steam. Anime used her red notebook and starts fanning Enime who starts to do her hair up into a ponytail, she was so angry about this that she turned violent with her hair down…

"Well, why don't we just make an alliance?" Wake suggested. "If we all work together, we could-"

"Or we could always bomb them with my bombs," Arisa said, cutting Wake off which pissed him off.

"Or we could force them to love anime and make them Otakus!"

"Or better yet, we could steal _their_ baseball caps!" Edith suggested, knowing Shelia would get mad at her.

"EVERYONE-SHUT UP!" Shelia shouted, she stands up but nearly slips because of her sudden outrage. "I can't stand how everyone's just acting all stupid like this, if Wake would kindly finish his sentence; you could maybe see that he's right and not _you!_ SO SHUT UP!"

Everyone backed themselves away, they always thought that she was just a normal teenager who does not give a shit about mostly anything and is rarely serious. But today, she seems to be full on tempered with everyone because they acted all stupid.

"Um…we could work with the Newspaper club and see if they're any good to be with or not." Wake finished, glancing away from Shelia who sits herself down.

"Good, that's a good tactic if we wanna murder them and rape their bodies," Enime said, cupping her chin with her hand…she is so weird, and not in a good way.

Then, from the door, they suddenly heard a knock on the door. Kumi gets up and goes to the door, but when she did, a group of people urges inside with Kumi moving away. Hikaru gets Kumi out of the way by pulling her away, all the people went to Enime and Anime who looked up at them.

"We're the Newspaper club," the one who is the tallest; he is wearing glasses and has darkish blond hair. "We want your club dismissed from any kind of work."

"What?" everyone shouted in disbelief.

"This club is a threat to our academy," he said. "Therefore should be banned from any sort of-"but then Edith threw her small but effectively large laptop which hits him on the face.

"NOW SEE HERE, MORTAL SEXUAL OBJECT!" shouted Edith, staring down his face as the boy shuffles away from her. "I don't care if you threaten me or that idiot, but if you dare say that you'll be banning our club, you're going straight to hell where I'll be waiting for you!"

"Su-such violence!" the smallest boy with brown colored hair in a bowl style cut.

"I…I feel like I'm going to cry, this is so beautiful…" Arisa said, rubbing her eye quickly to not show herself crying.

The boy gets up and while holding his nose, he starts to run with the rest of his minions who followed him out of the door. Edith turns around to see Anime running towards her abruptly and hugged her, Anime starts squealing like a mad pig as she spins her like a tornado. Mitsukuni smiled from afar, he was proud of her for doing something so kind for Anime and Edith started to feel sick as she is spun around the room with her.

…

"Okay, this plan should work perfectly," the boy with brown hair and glasses said, he decided to play a prank on the Magazine club members to show his utter rage.

"But Akira," the small one said. "We shouldn't be doing such things, didn't that little girl hurt you enough already?"

"Shush, she could hear you; I was told that she has ears like the walls!" Akira hissed, he turns back to look at the door from his corner and he took out a small remote in his pocket.

Kumi who is the first to come out is going to be the first victim of the prank, Akira immediately pushes a button on the remote which then lets out from his corner a grey toy rat that squeaks rapidly when it rolls to Kumi who saw it. Kumi blinks a few times, not knowing it that is really a rat, but she walks over to it and bends down to take a closer look as it starts circling around her. She stands up straightly; she glared down at the toy rat with her hot pink colored eyes and with her foot, she stomps on it like as if she did not care. Akira felt his mouth drop down, how could she not be afraid of the toy rat that he cleverly made by himself? Maybe it was not too convincing enough, but he decided to go out and think of another tactic he could maybe think of before putting it into use. Meanwhile, Tomomi and Takashi along with Edith and Mitsukuni walked down the hallway all in a group because they are going to eat some more cake back at the host club room. That is where Akira who thought up a brilliant plan decided to go from there, he placed a drug which will make them all sick so badly that they will have to go nowhere but just the bathrooms. Then, the Magazine club will have to get out of their important job and the Newspaper club will rain famous again…but they never were great. Even before, they were terrible from the start. But by making the students go to the bathroom all the time, they will have no choice but to give up. Tomomi, Edith, Takashi and Mitsukuni all made it to the Third Music room where they went inside so they can eat some cake together. But when Takashi saw the cakes all in the table, he sniffed in the air slightly and told everyone to stop where they are going, Edith was unhappy that she could not eat her cake now and pouts away from the sight of it.

"It's drugged," he said, going to the cakes.

"What?"

"Let's dispose of this junk," Takashi suggested, he took the plate with chocolate fudge cake and marches to the trash can where he dumps it.

Edith and Mitsukuni bit their lips; they had to watch that horrific scene that Takashi did. Tomomi clapped her hands to Takashi; he is getting better with his senses than ever before. From outside the music room, Akira and his minions all waited patiently so they could watch all of them run out of the room. But instead, the whole group walks out with a box of Pocky in their hands that Edith saved up for herself. Akira growled and bit his thumbnail; he could not believe that they were able to get away with that trick.

…

"Wake, how's everything going?" Haruhi asked him who is wrapping a Band-Aid on Enime who brunt her arm from cooking class.

"She'll be fine, she should be careful when using oil and fire…" Wake said, unhappy that he had to see her again.

"So are you going to the play, Haruhi?"

"I…I don't know, I got some studies and all…"

"Didn't Wake tell you the good news?" Enime slurred, a grin spreads across her face.

Wake picks her up and starts pushing her out of the door like she is an unwanted guest; he got her out and closes the door with a sigh. Haruhi raised an eyebrow, what did Enime mean by the good news that Wake failed to mention? Wake looked at her with a pink flush on his face; he scratched his long platinum blond hair and seemed a little nervous.

"Haruhi, would you go and watch me…perform the play?"

Her eyes shot up wide, he finally asked her and not only that, she gets to see him perform! Haruhi smiled faintly, Wake went through his pocket and took out the light blue colored ticket that seems so beautiful to her sight. Haruhi walks over to him and took the ticket kindly, their fingers however touched slightly and she blushed red.

"Something wrong?" Wake asked. He placed his hand on her forehead. "You look a little warm."

"N-no, I'm perfectly fine," Haruhi stammered, looking down at her shoes. "I'll be going now, I'll see you in the library like usual?"

Wake nod once, Haruhi lets herself out and she then finds herself running with a bright smile upon her face.

_He did it; he finally gave me the ticket… _But Haruhi stops running. _Wait, why am I so happy? Crap, it's obvious he just thinks of me as a friend like I do…right?_

It was dumb, it was possible that she and he are merely friends and nothing more…but what could their relationship be in the future to come? But more importantly, what will the twins present in their play of theirs? As she walks away with the ticket stuffed in her pocket, the two certain twins along with Aziza and Hiroshi looked over from the corner near the nurse station, what could those four be doing here right now?

"Hiroshi, did you get your ticket?" Aziza asked Hiroshi who glanced nervously away.

"Yeah, I did…"

"That's cool," she said. "Maybe we can watch it together,"

"Re-really?"

"As a _friend_."

Hiroshi sank his head down a little, it was normal that she does not have any kind of feelings towards him. Enime and Anime looked at each other and started to giggle in delight, this play is surely going to have an effect on everyone in the end. But not far away from them, Akira and his minions all watched them all laughing at each other like they have no idea that their life in the Magazine club will be put into a screeching halt. Akira is going to try using his mouse trap again, but this one happens to have a new special power which can breathe fire and put anything into blazes. He puts it down and with his remote, he pushed a yellow colored button and he watched it rolling away to the twins. Anime looked over her shoulder, she saw the rat and knew from right then it was a fake…so she walked over to it and with her right leg, she kicks it across the room! Akira felt his jaw drop again, his schemes failed three times in one day.

…

"Shelia, I need your help on what seat you want," Kyouya said, Shelia looked up at him after fixing her stuck roller skates.

"For what?" she asked. "Wait, is it the play? I was planning not to go, you know."

"Too bad, I already picked out tickets and you get to choose whether you'll be with me or Simon."

"I rather go with Simon, he may be annoying but-wait, how do you know Simon's name?"

"I also know your other brothers, that includes John, James, Trevor, and Ace who I met years ago when he was just making a new movie."

Her mouth dropped, how could he know everyone just like that? She obviously never told him and no one could tell him…but then it hit her like a ball on the face, it must have been one of his sources that would be none other than Marvin Shane, her father. Kyouya smirked, her disbelief is like a charm to his day. When Shelia shook her head, she gets up and starts to walk away to only trip on her knees in pain…

"Idiotic move, dear Shelia," Kyouya comments her, watching her getting up and storms out of the room.

Kyouya watched her walk out of the room, Aziza was going inside when she saw Shelia in a furious mood and moved away for her to continue to walk away. Kyouya carried off smirking to himself, Aziza walked inside the classroom with a gentle smile that grew in her face when looked at Kyouya. Aziza walked towards Kyouya and they both looked at each other.

"Did you ask her something that made her upset?"

"No, but she just dislikes the part that I have connections,"

"Uh…Kyouya?" Aziza said. "I was wondering…if you don't have anyone in mind to go with you, would you consider letting me come with you to the play?"

"I'd thought you asked Hiroshi, right?"

Aziza blushed red, "Of course not, I only have eyes for you!"

"I'm sorry to say this," he said. "But I already asked Shelia if she will be attending the play with me, she just agreed with me and I might ask her something."

"May I ask what it could be?" Aziza asked curiously, not hurt after being rejected by him.

"I rather not say."

Aziza sticks her tongue out playfully, she wanted to hear what Kyouya might be saying to Shelia at the play. But time will tell itself, it would not be too long since it is going to be winter when it comes for the play to be perfected enough. Meanwhile, Shelia is just storming in the corridor barefooted the whole way when she realized that she has forgotten her skates back at the classroom, meaning she has to maybe see Kyouya again. With a groan from her, she turns herself dolefully and kicks her feet out to walk back to her class. But Shelia never knew that from afar, Akira and his minions all are planning to do yet another worthless trick to at least get the Magazine club threatened. Akira holds in his head a fishing pole with a nice, shiny hook with a very sharp edge at the end.

"Are you sure this will work?" the small boy asked nervously.

"This will work," Akira said. "I know that her weakness is either her baseball cap or her skates, and since she's not wearing her skates, we'll steal her hat!"

Akira used his fishing pole and as he pulls it back, he then threw the pole with great might that made the hook go into midair. The hook from the pole aimed at her baseball cap and without fail, the hook was able to grab the strap of the back.

"Right, now I'll claim what's mine," Akira said to himself.

He pulled the hat with his pole, the hat is sprung out of her platinum blond hair and she touched her head for a brief second.

"Yes, you did it, boss!" the small one said as Akira reels in the red baseball cap.

The tallest one who was watching Shelia froze for a minute, he tapped Akira on the head and when he looked up at his shocked friend, he glanced over to Shelia who appears to be…charging them!

"GIMME MY HAT BAAACK!" She screamed, she charged at them like wild dogs as all of them started to run away at the end of the corridor.

_I knew I should've gone to ballet class when I had the chance! _The small one thought, running with Akira by his side.

…

The day has finally ended, all of the members of the Magazine club are walking to the gate as the afternoon sun lowers itself down like an orange rolling down to the ground. People waved to the boys and girls while some even asked for their autographs, it was a little nice to see so many people wanting to be near them like this. As Anime waves to a girl who asked for an autograph from her, she glanced over the gate to see Akira with his face beaten up so badly along with his minions who hid behind him for protection. Edith skips along towards them and demanded to know why they are blocking their way, but then what happened is that he fell to his knees and actually bowed down to her.

"I give up, I tried every tactic I knew in order to beat you weirdos," he sobbed on the ground. "But nothing seemed to work, I just want to be famous so my father won't be able to have my little brother get the family's company."

"Nobody cares," Edith said to him.

"PLEASE, I'LL DO WHAT YOU WISH, JUST NEVER HURT ME!" Akira burst in larger cries and made a stupid fight.

"Please, don't hurt me either!" The tallest minion shouted from behind Akira who gets up and hugs all his friends.

"Or me!"

Soon, people walking out of the gates saw this whole thing and thought that they were just people who are massive fans of the Magazine club…but they were not, sadly. These three boys were just star-craving idiots which Enime used this as a cruel joke. Anime decided to walk over to the three sad boys; she tapped Akira on the shoulder. Akira looks over to her with tears and snot all over his face, he saw her holding a pink handkerchief in her hand.

"Here, wipe that ugly face of yours," she said sweetly, lending her favorite handkerchief.

Akira looked at the handkerchief, he took it out of her hand and blew all of the disgusting snot all over the thing. He lends it back to her which she took it nicely, but when he looked at his friends, she threw it away in a bush nearby since she really, really hates snot.

"Thank you for being so kind to us even though we treated you badly," Akira said kindly to them, not looking at them.

And so, those idiots all left the school…

"Now what?" Tomomi asked.

_To be continued…_


	21. Chapter 21

Hope everyone likes the last chapter!

Please review and enjoy this sweeping tale!

Chapter twenty-one

"Say what?" Kumi said, astonished what Kaya said to her on the phone.

"It's true, Haruhi's gone!"

"What happened?" Edith said, eating something during her call.

"Lobelia…they're back, and not only that, but they also kidnapped…Arisa."

Kumi who was just drinking her orange juice spits it out immediately.

"What? You mean they actually did that and she never killed them?" Kumi squawked, not understanding what is going on.

"Yeah, and it gets much worse…" Kaya trembled in her voice; no one in the group has ever heard her tremble in fear before.

"Wha-what?" Tomomi on the line asked, hoping she will not regret saying this.

"The boys don't know this, so we have to save her…and Arisa," Kaya added quickly.

"NOO!" Shelia cried. "Can't we just save Haruhi and leave Arisa?"

"No, that's terrible if we did that, girls!" Aziza said on the line.

Kumi, Kaya, Edith, Tomomi, Shelia and Aziza could not believe that this is happening. Their best friend, Haruhi, (and Arisa) are gone just like that! Kumi felt scared, she never rescued anyone before in her life and now she must do so in order to keep Haruhi alive. What the Lobelia academy is going to do to her is a mystery, but with determination and bravery, they could be able to save Haruhi.

"So, what shall we do?" Anime and Enime asked…wait, they were there on the line?

"WHAT THE HELL?" everyone screamed, how did Anime and Enime get into their conversation…and how long were they there during their conversation?

"Look, we got plans on getting in and out of Lobooblia-"

"It's 'Lobelia,'"

"No one cares; Anime, but what we can do is just going into the school and dress up as them so we can save Haruhi."

"And Arisa!" Anime added quickly.

"Can we not save that bitch?"

…

Arisa who is trapped in her changing room where the door is locked and the only thing that this place has is a mirror sneezed suddenly. It is known that if someone talks about you, you would sneeze and would think that someone could be talking about you. She actually hoped that it was her minions that are going to save her and Haruhi, but then again, if they do not save her…they are just going to regret that decision for the rest of their life. But it did not matter right now; she has to find a way out of this room so she could find Haruhi and get the hell out of this dumb of a school. As Arisa touched the door to see if it could be broken down, she heard a tap on the wall on her right. Arisa decided to look up and to her surprise and luck, she sees Haruhi tiptoeing as high as she could on her chair so she could see Arisa from the other side.

"Arisa, are you okay?"

"No, somehow I was knocked out by some gas and now I'm here," Arisa grunted unpleasantly. "What about you? I'm going to bust the door open and we'll try to get out of here."

"I tried, it's locked and I don't know what they want us for,"

"Then we might have to find another way to get out, maybe I'll climb by your side and see if we could make a tower of some kind to get over."

"That's too hard, I tried that with the chair but I-"she sinks back down suddenly but tiptoes up again. "I couldn't reach over."

"Well, at least you never thought about giving up and panicking at the spot like a complete buffoon would do,"

"Haha…yeah, you're totally right, Arisa." Haruhi did not want her to know one thing: she was actually thinking about doing that idea in the first place…

But she is right; it is no use of just running away and not facing your fears like a coward. But then, they both heard a click of a sound that came from their doors, meaning that someone must have opened the door to save them! When Arisa pushed her door slowly forward, she looks outside to see the whole room filled with racks of clothing for every occasion like Santa outfits. They seem to be inside the changing rooms by the looks of it, so Arisa walks out with confidence with Haruhi following behind her at all times. It seemed like the place is fine, no guards or anyone to stop them from getting out of the room…but then that was when three certain laughs were heard from behind. Arisa and Haruhi looked alertly behind to see the Lobelia students again, they seem to be perfectly well, but that could change when Arisa gets ready to fight them. But Benio who held her hand up meant that they mean no harm towards them.

"We wish you no harm, only to plea for your helpfulness," Benio said, the two friends of hers also copied her by taking their hands out for their hand.

"Why?"

"You see," Benio said. "Our star who is to play the leading part of our play broke her foot from a difficult piece that we're all playing and she was sent to the hospital. Now we don't have a star and thought that we can turn to one of you."

"One of you may leave if you wish," the small one said. "But one must stay and will be given rewards that will gland one of your hearts."

"Thanks," Arisa said sarcastically. "But not interested, so bye-bye." She starts to leave, looking for the door that was covered by these stupid racks of clothing.

"But we have information about your whole life, Arisa!"

Arisa froze…what did Benio mean by that? Haruhi looks worryingly at Arisa since she has no idea what they are saying to her, but Arisa glanced over to Benio who smiled that she has gotten her attention.

"We know about everything, dear maiden," Benio continued on. "We deeply understand your life and would like it if you could help us, and in return, we'll give you information about your family's disappearance."

Arisa stared at her, she then quickly turned her head away to think more clearly for a minute so she could figure out if this is a trap or not. But sadly, this might be her chance of a lifetime to know everything about her family….

…

"Kaya, why are we wearing these cloths?" Kumi asked, looking at her white blazer and long red skirt that went down to her knees.

"We need to fool them that we're members of this school, so that means we'll have to go in and pretend to be them."

"But Kaya, it has been said in my book of Academy Starlight's that in Lobelia, it states that girls who come here will turn into lesbians!" Anime said, pointing at her brown covered book in her hand.

Everyone then looked up at the school, it looked so magnificent with all of their buildings that reached nearly to the clouds as if they were castles and the girls who are walking by the gates just giggled sheepishly when they saw the girls coming into school. But one thing is for sure, Anime could have sworn that the girl with blond hair and green eyes from inside the school winked at her pervert-like. When they made it to the gates, Shelia starts fidgeting her skirt to fit her waist properly, it is just that she is not use to wearing boring skirts before. That was Edith realized that Aziza is not with them, but then from behind they heard a honk from the road and took their attention to it. They saw Aziza, but she is on a scooter…with Hiroshi! When Hiroshi stops in the middle of the road and Aziza gets off, they looked at the scooter to see it looks pink with flowers all over it.

"Don't…ask…" Hiroshi grunted, he reeves up his scooter and drives off into the streets.

The girls turned to Aziza for an answer.

"One of his fans from YouTube gave him a scooter, but it wasn't the right order so he got that instead." Aziza smirked, impressed with that little mistake that happened to him.

"Ooooh," they said, understanding the mistake.

"So, what're we waiting for?"

Nothing, they were waiting for nothing and start to walk away with their heads held up high and ready to go and save Haruhi themselves. At least it was nice to know that most of the girls inside the school just stayed away from them, thinking that one of them are taken in the group. But as they walked inside, they caught a group of what seems to be a tour with some girls wearing fan outfits for the Zuka club. All of them squealed uncontrollably and wanted to see the Zuka club right away, but their tour guide warned them that they have to wait in order to watch them do their play called Sweep me Away.

"WHAT?" Anime and Enime screeched in anger. "HOW COULD THEY LET THOSE UGLY ASS IDIOTS GO AND DO _OUR_ PLAY? THIS IS AN OUTRAGE-THIS IS-"

But then Kaya punches both Anime and Enime on the head, they both touched their head and winced in pain because of her hard punch. But luckily, they did not get anyone in rage because no one even listened to them for some reason…

"Let's just remain focus, girls," Kaya told them all.

"Psst!"

What was that? It sounded like someone is calling for them, but who could it be? When Tomomi looked over the bushes where roses are blooming lovely in the day, she saw what seems to be platinum blond hair which is very long into a ponytail.

"Wake-chan!" Tomomi said, pointing at the bush which shook in fear but was glad that someone listened well.

"What're you guys doing here?" the bush said, shaking with some leaf falling apart.

"We're resucing Haruhi-"

"And Arisa!"

"What're you doing here?"

Wake gets up from the ground and has a twig in his long hair, he tries pulling the twig out of his hair but it was completely stuck. He said that when Haruhi never came back from the super market, he went out looking for her to end up learning from Ranka, Haruhi's father, that she was taken by the Zuka club. Kaya asked him why they would be wanting both Haruhi and Arisa, only he could answer for Haruhi because Benio likes her a whole bunch. Wake could not explain why would they steal Arisa, but they should be able go and save both of them anyway. Wake however said that he cannot go with them because he is a boy, and since he cannot just wear the uniform like any school girl, he has to go and spy around the school like an agent. And so, he sinks down in the bushes and all the girls could hear from him were just twigs breaking repeatedly.

…

"Haruhi, please try to remember this line," Benio instructed, pointing at the lyrics in the paper which Haruhi has to learn by the time of the play.

"Right, I got it,"

Benio walks over to the radio and pushes the button again; Arisa and Haruhi who are both stuck in a cage sadly have to sing in order to get it right.

The place has many mirrors around the room; it is a dancing studio with many people stretching up for their rehearsals. People wore weird tights that seemed like they could stretch their whole body out to Arisa, she was glad that they do not have to wear those outfits.

"Arisa, pay attention!" Benio shouted, rewinding the radio again.

Arisa growled, no one ever tells her what to do. And so, she has to lip-sync with Haruhi along a song which was hard to remember. The music is calming; the music makes everyone stop just to hear the song for a short period of time. But while they start mouthing all the words, Arisa glanced outside to see Anime waving to her with a smile, Arisa could not believe that she came here to save her…but wondered why an idiot would come and save her instead. Arisa pretends that she did not saw Anime and continues to mouth the words, the others from under the window pulled Anime down so she could not be seen by anyone. Tomomi looked around, she wondered why many people have come here to watch the Zuka club perform like this, nothing but large produtions are outside as they all go inside the stadium by the crew who are offered to help.

"Okay, so what now?"

"We'll…" Kaya trails off.

"We'll what?"

"We…should watch the play,"

"WHAT?" Enime shouted in rage. "You want to see a pathetic excuse of a play when you could just wait naturally and see it in the time of winter?"

"Well, that's the whole point, we'll watch their play for a minute and grab Haruhi in a flash!" Kaya hissed.

"And Arisa," Anime added, making sure they did not forget her. "Tomomi, are you okay?"

Tomomi is…spacing out herself as she hears the music from inside the dancing studio…it did sound calm and relaxing…

_**You said if you could fly  
you would leave all this far behind you  
and soar off to the sky  
so blue, so blue, that sky so blue  
**_  
_The sadness and pain that you've learnt me to feel  
are holding me tight  
my prayers echo through night  
if only I could tell these feelings to you with my words  
but they choke me down so much it hurts_

as you awake  
from your dreamy state in to this world  
so cruel and cold  
you want to spread your wings and take off for a flight

_**You said if you could fly  
you would leave all this far behind you  
and soar off to the sky  
so blue, so blue, that sky so blue  
if there's a place for us, we'd never come back down  
so blue, so blue, that sky so blue**_

**With that sound that went through me as you opened your eyes  
the rusted old window broke  
and we could see through the smoke  
You're being sick of the cage that surrounds us around  
and prisons us tightly into the ground**

what you see  
in this reality  
it makes you feel  
so lonely  
you wanna spread your wings in to a flight

_**You said if you could fly  
you would leave all this far behind you  
and soar off to the sky  
so blue, so blue, that sky so blue  
you said if you could run  
you would find everything you needed  
you're breaking chasing it  
so blue, so blue, that sky so blue  
**_-  
_**You're finally falling down  
from your haven up above  
but still you fight  
to reach the light  
and fall again for a new flight**_

You said if you could fly  
you would leave all this far behind you  
and soar off to the sky  
so blue, so blue, that sky so blue

_if there's a place for us  
you'd be sure to take me with you  
we'd never come back down  
so sky, so blue, that sky so blue  
so blue, so blue, that sky so blue  
only you, only you, only with you_

…

"How can I know these idiots?" Wake asked himself, looking down at Kaya and all the girls who are now sleeping off the rest of the day like idiots…

Wake wanted to help them wake up, but he felt it was such a bother to go and waste his time waking them up in the middle of the afternoon. He had to do the whole saving by himself, he was able to find Haruhi going outside for a brief break to find him and begged him to get her out of this place. But, since they are members, he took out his black cellphone and with the volume in death-like high, it starts to ring in a demonic tone with drums and guitar bursting out. The girls all woke up from their dreaming time and found themselves on the ground, Edith and Tomomi have drool drooling out of their opened mouths as Kaya and Shelia started to strech their arms out.

Kaya then realized what happened, "Quick, we gotta save Haruhi!"

"And Arisa!" Anime reminded her.

"Too late," Wake grunted, grinning in pain with cruel eyes glaring at them all. "I saved them and you shouldn't worry about them anymore…"

"That's nice to know, I didn't like having to sleep on a hard ground like this," Kaya said. "Let's go and get something to eat, it'll be my treat."

"I know a good Pizza Hut not too far away from here," Shelia said. "We'll get some there."

"As long as Tomomi gets salad, Tomomi's going," Tomomi said, secretly worried about her weight as she blushes on to herself.

And so, they all started to walk away with big grins on their faces…leaving Wake all alone to himself…

_To be continued…_


	22. Chapter 22

Hope everyone likes the last chapter!

Arisa: YOU LEFT ME IN LOBELIA, YOU BITCH!

Ignore her! Please review and enjoy this sweeping tale! :)

Chapter twenty-two

"And so, we have made yet another magazine,"

"Soon it'll end too soon…" Enime said, looking at her sister who sits in her rolling chair.

"I know…but we should do something about that boy, he's name again?"

"Kasanoda Ritsu, sister," Enime said clearly, the whole room is empty and only they are the ones left in here.

Anime looks down at her feet, soon she will have to say goodbye to walking on the ground.

"There's a bright side, we can go to a new world, it'll be better-"

"How could it be better than Ouran? Just because it's all about guys that are dateable and need ocs and stuff, doesn't mean they'll accept me or you…"

"Have you ever thought that a change would be nice? Instead of this world all the time, you can change your eyes…did you even wanna go back to the days where you couldn't see without your glasses?" Enime asked, hoping it would not lead to that conversation.

Anime looks down, she did not want to change and become a different person, but she should if she wishes to improve herself better…then, that was when they heard a knock on the door and Enime goes over to it so she could see who it is. When she opened the door, she sees a very tall boy with medium length red hair that goes to his shoulders and he really is ugly to Enime.

"Is this the Magazine club?" he asked in low voice.

"Yes, but no one is here except me and Anime," she said. "If you wish to meet someone, you'll have to wait until lunch is over."

"May I come in to wait?" he asked.

Enime only nodded once, she opens the door wider to let him inside the room. He saw Anime who is looking at him with her lighter brown eyes, the boy thought that he is seeing two people who look the same…but he soon learned that they were just twins. Enime guides him to a chair and he sits down, hoping that lunch will end soon so he may talk to the one person who can help him in his situation…

…

Takashi is walking down the hallway with Tomomi by his side who is eating a chocolate bar; she munches it like a bunny on drugs and could not resist the melting taste every time she takes a bite out of the hard bar. The whole place is empty, some are still eating their lunches while the others are just having conversations with each other.

"You shouldn't eat too much chocolate," Takashi warned her, she glanced up and smiles with a bit of chocolate on her edge of her right lip.

Takashi licks his right thumb, he walks over to Tomomi closer and wipes the chocolate smug on her lip.

"Sorry, Tomomi's hungry,"

"Then don't eat just chocolate,"

"Tomomi likes that better than real food!"

"Can you go inside elevators yet?" Takashi asked.

Tomomi was shock with that question, she gazed away slightly because of that question and wondered what to say to that answer.

"Not without you…" she trailed off, looking glum to herself.

Takashi took his hand and patted her black hair and gives off one of his mysterious but kind smiles to her which made her smile again. they start to walk again in the corridor, they are going to go back into the Magazine club room where they will wait for the others in. but after ten minutes of walking and making it to the room, Takashi opened the door and saw a boy who has red hair all the way to his shoulders and looks like he has wrinkles all over his face. When they both looked at each other, Tomomi tilts her head curiously to not understand what is going on with both of them glaring at each other. The boy gets up from his chair, he then suddenly gets on the ground and actually bowed to him in front of everyone! Anime and Enime pretended to react in shock along with Tomomi who really meant her surprised fear.

…

Everyone looked at Ritsu, he is on the ground and Shelia thought that he looked like just a head because he was kneeling on the ground. When Ritsu looked at Takashi, he did not say nor did anything that he wanted to take note of some sort.

"Why're you here?" Tamaki asked, wondering like the others why he is here.

"Because…I want Morinozuka to teach me how to make friends!" Ritsu shouted like a monster, everyone except for Arisa backed themselves away from him because of his loud voice.

"You want friends?" Arisa asked sarcastically. "You're better off without them, dude. Trust me, I think friends are overrated."

"I'm your friend!" Kaoru shouted from behind, Arisa blushed slightly and lowered her head…she cannot get rid of him easily.

"Shut up, I'm teaching this idiot the way of life,"

"Like the circle of life from Lion King?" Tomomi asked, knowing that movie by heart.

"I don't care what it takes," Ritsu said bravely. "All I request is that Morinozuka could be able to teach me how to make friends even though I seem…scary."

"He's not alone, you'll have us to accompany you!" Edith said. "Not only that, we could use this information for our next article in the magazine, right Anime?"

Anime thought for a second, but she smiled with approval. And so, they all now have to help this poor and defenseless person to finally get some friends. But it is going to be a difficult job, it will not be easy because by judging his looks and the way he speaks, they will have to do the one thing that all people both love and hate in their whole, entire life. They must do what we all love to call a…makeover!

…

"Guys, use the eyeliner seriously!" Kaya barked, trying to apply some brilliant red blush on Ritsu for his left cheek.

"Kumi, pass Tomomi the violet lipstick," Tomomi instructed, Kumi looks through the black bag on the table and took out a stick of lipstick in pure violet. "Edith, pass Tomomi the raspberry perfume." As Tomomi applies the lipstick on his lips, Edith who bites off a banana gave her a bottle of red liquid perfume.

All the boys including Wake are staring at what the girls are doing to Ritsu, he may really not like the results he is going to be presented with….

"All done!" Kaya declared, she took out her mirror and gives it to Ritsu. "Tell me, don't you love it?"

When Ritsu looked at himself on the mirror, he wondered whether he is looking at a drag queen or a beast. He could see the violet lipstick on his lips, the brilliant red blush smuggled all over his cheeks like parade bombs, freakishly long eyelashes with three pounds of eyeliner and his hair…it is done into a ponytail with flowery clips all over it. Ritsu snaps out of his ugly trance and screams; he did not want to look like this in front of everyone in school. Tomomi had to admit this one thing: the way Arisa told them to apply his makeup was not the perfect plan after all. Everyone turned their heads to Arisa who is wiping one of her knives with a polishing cloth, as she sits there, she glanced at them dangerously and everyone just turned their heads away without hesitation.

"You guys, a makeover isn't going to help me gain friends!"

"You're right!" Edith said. "We need to change your outfit instead of your ugliness!"

_You didn't have to be so blunt, you know… _Ritsu thought.

"Girls, maybe you should let the professionals do their work," Hikaru and Kaoru said together, they might do a better job than the girls did.

But after ten minutes of going through every dress they had…they only made things much worse, when they never removed the makeup and replaced his school uniform, he wondered if turning to these people was a good idea. He looked at himself in the mirror; he is wearing a maid outfit from some cosplay café and has kitten ears in his head to make him more adorable, according to Tomomi anyway. But one thing is for sure; none of them are taking this too seriously like Wake does but wondered why these girls have to make him look like Godzilla.

"Why?" Ritsu cried to himself. "Why can't I just look beautiful?"

"Kasanoda, don't hurt yourself like that," Kumi said worryingly. "I can guarantee that to me…you're my new friend." Ritsu looks down at Kumi who smiled upon him kindly. "I made more friends because of the girls and Hikaru, so if I can do it, you can just like me!"

Her words reached into his gangster heart, he had no idea that she actually cared for him before, even though they just met an hour and a half ago. But then, that was when the bell rung and it was time for everyone to go home now.

"Well, we'll see you all tomorrow!" Kumi cheered and walks away with Edith and Tomomi.

Everyone started to go out of the door, Ritsu decided to stay behind so he could change into his school uniform and get rid of all this makeup all over his face. Meanwhile, Anime and Enime who were waiting for everyone near the gates decided to talk about Wake. As the skies let their color contain to become blueish violet and people walk by, Enime looked seriously at Anime.

"Do you think everyone's going be all right with Wake when he gets that paint on him?"

"You mean his true identity?" Anime asked, folding her arms. "I can't say, but Haruhi might not care if she doesn't love him so much…or should I say Haruhi might not care-"

"Guys, over here!" Shelia called over, Anime and Enime looked over to them and saw them racing to the gate.

"Where were you guys? We had so much fun doing makeovers with Ritsu and it was so much fun!" said Kumi.

"We were busy with some work for our article," Enime lied, giving off a fake smile to Kumi.

…

"Wake, are you all right?" Haruhi asked, putting his lunch box on the table for school as Wake makes Haruhi her lunch. "You look a little ill."

"I'm fine, I just…wanna ask you something…"

"What is it? Is it something about the Chemistry test this Friday? You shouldn't let that get to you."

"No, I mean…what do you think of me?"

Haruhi stopped to think for a minute. "Um, you're very blunt but seem to have a good heart like any other guy would. Also, you have lots of will power inside you, not to mention your amazing talents for aiding the twins…" Haruhi ended up saying so many good things about him that he started to blush…

"Wha…what if I told you a dark secret? Would you still be my friend though I'm different?"

"Wake, I don't care if you have a terrible secret. I now tell you mine and I don't need you to tell me yours if you feel uncomfortable to talk about it."

Wake looks down for a minute; he has no idea what he might say to her when he reveals this secret to her…

"Haruhi, the truth is that I-"but then that was when they heard the doorbell ring. Haruhi goes over the door to get it.

Haruhi went out of the small kitchen and went to the small door she opens the door to see Takashi and Tomomi here in their uniform on. Before Haruhi could ask why they are here, Tomomi went first to speak.

"It's Ritsu-chan, Takashi-niichan needs a hiding place for him. It turns out that he's being hunted by pack wolves and-"

"Tomomi, we came here to pick them up," Takashi said.

"Oh…Tomomi forgot all over again!" Tomomi said cutely.

Haruhi chuckled to herself, Wake came behind and greeted them both with a small wave and a smile. Since everyone looked like their ready for school, they should be getting a move on right about now. Meanwhile, in school, Kumi is walking by herself as she reads the very first book of Harry Potter today and is enjoying the funny moments of her book when she took a chance to look up and see Ritsu with a slight blush. When Ritsu saw Kumi, he walked over to her and some people saw him coming to her.

"Good morning, Ritsu," Kumi greeted sweetly to him.

"G-good morning, Kumi-chan!" He yelled, startling everyone and felt nothing but coldness over themselves.

"It's a lovely day today, isn't it?"

"YES, IT IS!" He yelled louder, making everyone starting to take a run for it.

Kumi saw everyone running inside the school and thought that it was time to go in for class, so she starts to walk away and Ritsu blushes for his embarrassing voice he did. But then he felt a hand in his, he looked up and saw Kumi with a kind smile as she pulls Ritsu in for school so they would not be late. From afar them, Hikaru watched Kumi pulling the shy Ritsu into the school building and felt something odd in himself as he walks with his brother and Arisa. Hikaru wanted to do something about this, maybe make it a little interesting by getting rid of Ritsu so he would not be with Kumi like this, but he realized that this is not what Kumi would appreciate. When they all walked inside the building, they decided to get into their homeroom class before they get late by the bell. As they walked, Hikaru looked down on the ground as if he is depressed about something; Kaoru noticed it and wondered if his brother is all right. Arisa who did not care just gazed out front where other people are walking forward from them, she could see from the distance Kumi pulling Ritsu still by the hand as if they were a couple.

After a few hours, classes began dull-like as the teacher is ranting about politics from America as Kumi takes notes in her notebook. Hikaru did not pay attention to the boring teacher nor did he look outside at the window, he just continued to gaze at Kumi who never noticed because of her attention with her studies. As the day continued passing, the bell from the old bell tower rang with its mighty strength to declare that school is now taking its first break. Kumi placed all of her books in her bag and decided to walk out of the classroom to get some fresh air, but Hikaru quickly got up and literally took Kumi by the hand to start pulling her out of the room. They both found themselves running, Kumi did not understand what was going and demanded to know where he is taking her, but he did not say anything at all. Kumi looked around, she soon remembered this corridor to be the place where they witnessed Takashi and Tomomi kissing by the end of the corner. But they hid inside the closet when it happened; she even remembered the very first kiss they had together. Kumi glanced over to Hikaru who did not show his face, he then took a sudden turn to the closet where he opened it quickly and pulled Kumi inside with him.

"What's that for?"

"Why're you treating Kasanoda like this?" he barked at her. "Don't you care about me?"

"What're you talking about?" she asked. "Of course I care for you, I care for everyone, so could you stop gripping my arm?"

"I just-"

"It hurts!" she winced; she could feel the pain in her wrist absorbing as his grip grows harder.

He suddenly realized this and softens his grip, she took her wrist and touches it gently, she never felt such pain like this before. Hikaru could not believe that he did this to her, he was hurting her and he did nothing about it except just making the pain feel more sever. Kumi looked up at him, she gasped to see…tears coming down on his face. Kumi never seen Hikaru cry before, she never took notice because she has always thought that he was not the one how could cry. Kumi felt guilt for some reason swelling up in her heart, she had no idea why she is feeling this kind of guilt when she did nothing but just befriended someone in school.

"I'm so sorry," he croaked. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry…" he starts ranting how sorry is his, and he really means it.

"Please, stop crying…" Kumi muttered, taking out her hand and touched his cheek that felt wet because of his tears.

As she touches his cheek, he thought about her and the way she was so careful when she touches something like his cheek. Hikaru felt pain in his throat, he could not gulp his choking throat and Kumi smiled upon him gently.

"I'm sorry, Kumi…"

"I know, Hikaru," she said. "I know, please don't beat yourself up like this, it's going to hurt everyone and myself."

"I just…I just…"

She walks over to him and wraps around her arm on his body gently, she hugs him and inside she could feel his heart pounding hard….

"I just love you…"

"And…I never thought I would say this, but I love you…Hikaru."

_To be continued…_


	23. Chapter 23

Hope everyone likes the last chapter!

Please enjoy this sweeping tale!

Chapter twenty-three

"Winter is finally here, huh?"

"Oh, why couldn't you figure it out when outside has nothing but _snow?"_ Enime cursed.

Both Anime and Enime are now standing outside of the school yard, snow pounded them like insane blizzard and everyone inside the school are now drinking hot chocolate. The reason why Enime and Anime are outside of the school yard is because someone said that there will be chocolate in the snow, but it was a trick so they can get them out for a ten minute break. Tomorrow night is going to be the big night where they will be performing their play known as Sweep me Away, soon everything for them will be ending and those two will have to leave soon. No one knew about this idea the twins have, but eventually the whole school will forget them and will achieve something a little different. But that was when Anime turned around to see the door opened.

"I'M SAVED!" Anime cried as she sprints into the building and closed the door behind her, leaving her sister in the cold weather.

"The hell, man?" Enime barked, storming to the door and started to kick the door so it will open.

"YOU MAY HAVE NO COCO!" Enime heard Anime shout inside, she is seriously locking her out!

_How I became her sister is a mystery, but when boss had to make me her partner for the next infinity…I WILL KILL EVERYONE AND CONTROL THIS SHITTY WORLD!_ Enime shouted in her thoughts, she starts pounding the door with her feet and soon she heard it starting to break down with loud creaks.

Soon, the door could not stand itself anymore and the door fell down to the ground with a large crash. Everyone from inside saw her and with their tongue in their cups, they accidently brunt their tongues because the drink is so hot. Enime brought her legs and starts pounding the ground because she is trying to go to Anime who sat on the stage platform with a grey colored cup of chocolate. When Enime finally made it, Anime looks down at her with a puzzled face as Enime glares at her with her brown colored eyes.

"How could you just abandon me in the cold world?" she asked. "Don't you even care for your sister at all?"

Anime looked up and thought for a moment.

"Well, I don't really care, I just want your will so I'll buy the new Hetalia dating game-"

"IS THIS HOW WE KNOW EACH OTHER?" Enime cried, bending to the ground and starts to weep to herself.

…

"Today is freezing today, isn't it?" Tomomi said, looking outside the window as she sits in her desk.

Takashi looks outside; he could see the whole school covered in piles of snow.

"Yeah,"

"Tomomi hopes that Sweep me Away will be a good play…" Tomomi said.

"Yeah."

As the snow gently petals down the earth, Takashi smiled that made Tomomi wonder what he could be thinking about right now. Takashi glanced at Tomomi with his smile and Tomomi felt a slight burning sensation across her face, but it was erased with a smile that Tomomi gives to Takashi. Meanwhile, outside of the classroom where Tomomi and Takashi are in, Edith and Mitsukuni are both watching them from the corner of the door. They both giggled at the both of them who are blushing at each other, but Mitsukuni looked down at his friend who smiled at both of them, he has never yet realized how beautiful she is when she laughs. Edith looked up at Mitsukuni confusingly and he looked back at the others with an embarrassed blush, Edith turns her sights back to them but smiled gently to herself because…she never realized that he would be staring at a girl like her. While they watched Tomomi and Takashi together sitting in their chairs to look at the snow, Anime and Enime are in full view to watch them all watching each other…

"Shouldn't we be putting the stage together for tomorrow?"

"Nah, let's just have a minute to watch them…"

"I'm going to miss them," Anime said.

"So will I…but I'll remember that secret Wake kept…"

"What secret?"

"You know, his life could be something more than just being a dumb doctor,"

"Does he _have_ to come with us when we leave?"

"It's for him to decided, I won't get in his way…even though I…secretly liked him." Enime finished, she looks at the marble flooring.

"Sis, I had no idea you loved a-"

"It doesn't matter, we should be going now, get everything set up and all…"

Anime and Enime turned their bodies and start to go forward, Anime glanced at her sister who faced the floor sadly but Anime kept her sights forward.

"What about Kaya's father?" Anime asked. "Won't he take Kaya away?"

"That's another thing Kaya has to decided, she'll be getting that accident and so will Wake…"

None of them spoke to each other; they both had and had no idea what will be presenting itself in the few days of their last time here. But when they start to go down the stairs, they saw Wake who is getting upstairs. Enime saw him and gasped a second, so did Anime because his outfit makes him look dashing. He wore a knight outfit in pure black to make him seem like a dark knightly prince, Enime tried to hold her to say what she wanted to say towards him, but she found it hard to not say anything at all to him.

"Wow, Wake, you look dashing!" Anime squealed. "Or should I say George?"

"Whoever made this outfit really knew my size," Wake commented, looking at his outfit. He raised his arms to tighten up the rubber band for his ponytail. "You two know who made it?"

"Yeah, sis made it just for y-o-u!" Anime spelled, she then starts to poke Enime on the cheek as she flushes red on her face.

"Really?" he said. "Thanks for the help, kiddo." He walks up the stairs and with his hand; he pets Enime by the head.

"Sh-shouldn't you be in practice?"

"I would, but I'm going to check on Haruhi in the library," he said, "but I can't take this thing off, right?"

Both of them nodded. Wake moves aside and goes up the stairs to find Haruhi. Enime who continues to stare down the ground felt something dripping off her face, Anime looked at Enime and she frowns for her sister who is crying…

…

"Shelia, you have to be the most troublesome person in the entire planet…" Kyouya sneered.

Shelia looks up at him and wondered why he would say such a thing…until she remembers her slightly twisted ankle as the nurse tends to it with a band to wrap around her foot. Shelia chuckles to herself as Kyouya watched the nurse finishing wrapping her foot.

"You can still walk, but no more skating around the hallways, all right?"

Shelia playfully salutes to her, the nurse who has long brown hair to her thighs and sparking blue eyes only chuckled to her childish act. Kyouya sighed at this and took out his hand for Shelia to grab on, she took it kindly and stands up to nearly trip on the ground, but Kyouya catches her on time so she could not lose her balance. When Shelia stands up again, she glanced nervously at Kyouya who smirked at her because of her staggering performance. After a few minutes of getting up, Kyouya and Shelia both left the nurse room with their hands intertwined with each other, Shelia looks away uneasily because of this. Kyouya smirked on, filled with pride as they walked together.

"Why're you such a pain?" Shelia asked.

"I don't know," he said. "Why're _you_ so troublesome?"

"Shut up, if you didn't come out of nowhere when I was skating, I wouldn't have a broken ankle in the first place…" then an idea popped in her head. "But that also means I won't able to attend the play anymore-"

"I knew this would happen, so I also requested a wheelchair for you until tomorrow's play is presented."

Shelia glared to the ground, she was so close to not be going into the dumb play but Kyouya just _had_ to make her life extra complicated.

"Do you love making my life misery?"

"Indeed I do, Miss Shane,"

"Indeed you do, Mister Otori…"

Both of them then glanced at each other, but Shelia starts to laugh teasingly at him which he glanced away into the snowy day outside. Meanwhile, from the very outside of the schoolyard where no one is outside because of the blistering snow, Arisa who only wore her coat let the snow touch her face as she quietly lets herself relax. But then, she heard some low footsteps coming her way, so she turned around to see Kaoru with a smile. Arisa felt like she wanted to hiss herself in agony, but his company now after the past few months are now normally normal. When Kaoru took a few steps forwards to her, he noticed that she does not have any gloves on for the freezing winter. So, he took one of her hands and with his hot breath, he blows hot air to her hand so she would not feel so cold in this harsh winter day. But Arisa was completely fine without his help, but she allowed his dumbfounding attempt to make her cool into motion.

…

"Long ago there was a conflict between two countries." The female narrator said from the background.

Kaya who dressed in a grey colored knight uniform comes forth out from the backstage; the king who happens to be Kasanova took out his powerful scepter pure gold.

"Shannon was a swordswoman at the Court, one day a man came to see her as an apprentice and his name was George." The narrator said, and then Wake comes out and stares at Kaya in a love-struck away.

From down the stage, Anime and Enime are watching the rehearsal performance going very well like planned. The others who did props all got the perfect chance to watch the play; people are interested in this plot and wanted to hear more of what is to come.

Kaya walks to him, she took out his hand and Wake takes it with a shake, they both stared at each other as if they fell in love with each other in a dumbfounding way.

"She was commanded to teach him and then spent time together, and she found out he was a spy of the enemy country at one point."

The whole place turned dark, but a single light that shines towards Kaya who has her knees on the ground looks like she is hurt. Wake who came to her tried to touch her, but she sprung up and pointed her sword at him…but looking at him, she knew that she could not let him die like this and puts her sword away.

"Knowing his lies, she accepted him as who he was, she couldn't either capture or kill him. However, he knew her tender grace. That's why he didn't get away from the country soon; He wanted her to give him punishment."

Wake fell to his knees; he waited for Kaya to play her part by pretending to raise her sword. But then, he suddenly sprung up and runs into the stage, leaving the bewildered and stressed Kaya staring him running away.

"She had no choice but to kill him because he disappeared with all the secrets of her country. 'Believe in yourself,' said he."

"Believe in yourself!" Wake shouted from the backstage.

"All she had to do was to capture him. No other way was there. He left the last word for her. It was a short poem, the only and last present from-"

_**CRASH**_**!**

"What's going on?" Enime shouted, she and Anime start to run to the backstage, the voice from afar did not stop because it was a robot with a recorded voice doing the narrating.

"I wasn't able to go anywhere else but stand there. You and I danced in the distorted world  
and were manipulated by many sly lures."

…

"What're we going to be doing now?" Enime asked, Wake looked at his sprained ankle that is wrapped around his foot.

"He won't be able to perform in his play," the nurse said. "You may need to use a sub for this."

"But who can we turn to?" Anime asked.

Both of them cupped their chins, they made puzzling faces that made them soon come up with a brilliant idea.

"Tamaki!"

…

"Okay, let's try this again, shall we?" Enime sighed, telling Tamaki who is losing his balance from his costume to go back into performing. "We're now in the scene where Kaya will be narrating for a minute, she'll be talking to you and you have to answer your line, okay?"

Before Tamaki could say anything as he adjusts his grey colored suit of armor, the lights went dark but then shined again with Kaya staring at him in the audience's view. She looked radiant with the light pondering her beautiful copper to brown hair, her eyes glared at him and she is sweating as she looks like she is breathing heavily.

"In the world which desolation and darkness was definitely boundless," she said loud and clear for all to hear. "I had recalled all that you once shared with me, tell me, were they all wrapped in lies?

Tamaki looked down for a minute, he knew his line and he is going to say it perfectly for Kaya and everyone in this play.

"I had a duty to fulfill," he said, looking up at Kaya who was surprised that he knew his lines. "There was so much to protect. My country, the people and you….They were all my treasures. Although I knew that I couldn't love you, I found myself giving it all up for you. Believe in yourself, trust yourself… Even if I point this sharp edge of my silver sword at you-"

He took out his sword, and he drops it to the ground. He looks up at her and smiles to her.

"I already know that you will just give a smile and desire nothing more. We each had our own worlds, the only difference between us was what to protect. I called out your name again and again.  
Though I was aware that my voice would never be able to reach you."

Kaya was astonished, she never knew he was such a good performer…but something felt different inside her when she heard his voice say those lovely words to her.

"Even if the red drips are colder than ice," Kaya said. "It won't break my sword and heart!" barked Kaya.

Tamaki felt a shook in his body for a minute, but then he carries on looking at her with his violet eyes.

"When did I come to notice how gracious and tender you are?" he asked. "You were so gentle and kind  
I was always filled with that…"

Tamaki walks away from the stage, but Kaya felt like this was just too real…she felt that he was really leaving her.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" Kaya suddenly cried, everyone gasped and saw Kaya running to Tamaki who turned in confusion.

Kaya was going to grab him, but her knight suit was too heavy for her and she tripped to the ground with a shriek in her voice.

Tamaki brings himself down to her; he stares at her face that looks so majestic. "My ankle…" she winced, tears spread down on her face.

"Sister-"

"I know, Enime….We're going to need Haruhi for this…"

…

"Who knew that we both would get broken ankles in the end?" Kaya asked Wake who slumps in his wheel chair.

"At least we'll get to watch the play," he mumbled, he watched the beautiful Haruhi looking through her script nervously. The purple colored knight suit looked radiant with the lightly pink cloak around her clothes made her more radiant than ever.

"On the day that I discovered your real name," Haruhi said clearly. "You had already gone and disappeared from me."

"Come over here and listen to me." Tamaki said. Haruhi does what he says and walks up to him, they stared at each other and Tamaki brings her to a hug.

Wake glared at Tamaki, he felt his teeth gritting hard as Kaya watched Haruhi who is now in the arms of Tamaki. She never understood what this feeling is, but she hopes it is not a vice.

"If only you could hear my sorrow..." he said to her. "Perhaps if it were a dream, then i wish to never be awakened forevermore."

"I believe in myself. This is my duty. You're an enemy; I must protect my country and the people. I believe in myself. This is right to do but...Why do i find myself crying?" Haruhi asked, she pulls herself back and looked at Tamaki who carried on smiling.

"Believe in yourself, trust yourself" Tamaki repeated.

"I still have the sword, I now wield it in my right hand there were no lies in what you gave me. I hope that maybe someday I'll go where you are."

Haruhi and Tamaki both smiled at each other and he opens his arms without hesitation, Haruhi felt pretending tears strolling down her face and with her sword…she raced to Tamaki and stabs him in the chest.

"You held me tightly with your bloody hands, right till the end…" Enime muttered…

"Believe in yourself, trust yourself." Tamaki repeated before he collapsed to the ground.  
The sword shed a crimson tear in her trembling hands.

…

"Sis, tell me, were we really George and Shannon from long ago?" Anime asked as they walked down the street together.

Enime looks at her, "Yeah, I was supposedly George and you were Shannon. But since we're sisters, we don't have to worry about that junk…"

"What about Wake?"

"Wake was the protecting angel, he may not know this, but he protected you and supposedly he failed his mission to make you swept away from me."

"Huh…so does that mean I'm gay?"

"No, you're straight like me…" she said, lowering her head. "Never…ask that again. Ever."

_To be continued..._


	24. FINAL

Hope everyone likes the last chapter of Sweep me Away!

Our story shall end at this story! Please love it as much as you can!

_Final_

"Haruhi…"

Haruhi looks at Wake who sits in the wheelchair, she looked at him with an odd face because he seemed a little nervous when he looked up at her. Haruhi asked what he wants and Wake looked away, he rather not say what he wanted to say now. Haruhi wanted to say something, but since she is in the changing room and she has to get ready for tonight, she asks him politely if he could leave her to change. Wake blushed, he saw her with the cloak now being tied for her costume, he took the wheels and starts to roll out of the changing rooms. Haruhi looked at her reflection, she heard the door open and closed as she gazed at a reflection of herself, she wondered why Wake was blushing oddly like that when he saw her. Maybe to her she must have done something that disturbed him, but she hoped that she did not upset him when she ask him to leave the room so she may presume to change in her private changing room. Meanwhile, he rolls his wheelchair forward to the stage, he saw many people walking back and forth to prepare for tonight since this is the big night everyone was waiting for. Wake looked forward and saw a vending machine, he saw Kumi and Hikaru both buying a drink when they saw Wake rolling to them so he could give them a greeting.

"Sorry that you can't be in the play, dude," Hikaru said sadly, taking a sip of his soda.

"Nah, I jus wish I could be with Haruhi in the play..."

"No worries, Wake," Kumi said. "If she does care for you, then she won't let that playboy get to her."

"Uh..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm getting more blunt than usual!" She giggled, then she took a sip of her soda.

Kumi walks away and from behind, Hikaru stares at her lovingly at her.

"Dude? Dude!" Wake called at him, he even tugged his arm so he could pay attention to him.

Hikaru shook his head, he had no idea what just happened and he could no longer see Kumi anymore. Wake, who finally finished tugging his shirt, told him that he should push him to hide. When Hikaru asked why, Wake points behind him and Hikaru looks at the back to see a man with copper colored hair, dark brown colored eyes with a fancy black suit and two well armed body guards by his sides. Hikaru decided to go behind his chair and starts to push him, Wake glanced behind him and saw the man taking a corner right which Hikaru stops the wheelchair to ask why he wanted him to get away.

"Don't you know who that is? It's Kaya's father, and the reason I know this is because I saw his tag on his suit."

"But why's he here?"

"I overheard that Kaya that her father is going to come here, but I also know that from Tamaki apparently her father wants to take her away so she could go to New York. We need to figure out how to get her parents to allow her to carry on going to Ouran!"

"Can't we just make Arisa go?"

"What is with you guys and disliking her?"

"She...is so mean to me. By the way, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I'm finally going out with Kumi, we're both are going to California for Berkely. Also, Arisa and Kaoru are going to go to Russia together, something about kicking ass together in the end..."

Wake sighs heavily, he could not believe that he was talking to this idiot. But as Hikaru pushes him, they both saw from the front that Kaya is panting as she rolls her chair as fast as she could. Hikaru pulls the chair away and lets Kaya move on, from behind her they saw a lady wearing a fine blue dress that went to her knees and her hair done up in a bun chasing her but has a problem because of her high heels. The lady stops, she could not catch up to Kaya and knew that Kaya is not going to talk to her anyway, but the two boys did not know what was going on.

The lady looks at both of them. "Excuse me, are you both her friends by any chance?"

"Yes, why?"

"I need your help," she said. "My daughter won't listen to me and Kaya said that she refuses to go to Paris with us, can you both talk some sense to her so she could come?"

"But...haven't you thought about her education here in Ouran?" Wake asked.

She says that she has, but there is a new school which is advanced than Ouran itself, but it was not good enough for them to allow her to go without a fair fight. Hikaru then starts to push the wheelchair away and Wake has no idea why he is pushing him away from her, but Hikaru whispers to him that they cannot convince her just yet and should try to convince her after the play is done. With only an hour for the play, Hikaru says that he has to wait for Kumi in his chair and Wake told him that he can take care of himself, so Hikaru goes down the corridor so he could catch up to Kumi who is waiting for the play to start with the audience. As Wake starts to roll his wheels so he may go forward, he thought that he heard something from behind and decided to look behind to see nothing but an empty corridor. When he turned his head back around, he saw Anime and Enime with huge grins on their faces, they seem uneasy when they looked at him and he wonders what they could be thinking about right now.

"Wake, we wanna say we're sorry about your broken foot,"

"No worries, girls," he said. "I can watch the play and enjoy it."

"But you don't understand, something's wrong..." Enime said, lowering her head and Anime looks at her uneasily.

"What?"

"Tamaki might fall in love with her if you don't stop at the end," Enime said.

"What do you mean?"

"Before you came here and everything, Tamaki and Haruhi both had feelings for each other and maybe-"

"We don't know yet, all that we know is that you should go and stop it at the near end of the play..."

Enime and Anime start to walk away, but Wake wants to know something before they both leave.

"Wait, why do you know everything that's to come? Why can't you just tell me who you two are?" But they both turned to the corner and disappeared.

* * *

Shelia is sitting in her chair, on her left is Kyouya nad from the right is her father who dressed finely in a suit so he may look dashing for everyone who wants to see him. Kyouya wore a suit also, but Shelia folded her arms because she has to wear a lovely light blue colored dress with her hair up into a bun and she really hates this, Kyouya and her father however do not care what she is thinking. From behind them, Tomomi, Takashi, Mitsukuni and Edith are sitting behind to watch the play but Edith was able to get the higher chairs so she may be able to watch the show. Arisa and Kaoru along with Kumi are sitting together, Kumi looked over and saw Hikaru getting to his chair in record time because the curtains started to pull back.

"Long ago there was a conflict between two countries. Shannon was a swordswoman at the Court and one day a man came to see her as an apprentice. She was commanded to teach him and then spent time found out he was a spy of the enemy country at one point..."

The robotic voice tells the story as Wake rolls his chair from the back, he saw Kaya who is hiding from the far corner and decided to sit with her so he could tell her what he learnt. When Kaya saw him, she gave him a small wave and he looks at her, he then starts to tell her all about what he learnt and Kaya could not believe this.

"We have to stop this!" Kaya hissed. "I don't want Tamaki to be gone..."

"Why?"

Kaya flushed red...

"You...love him?"

"No!" she hissed. "I just think that Haruhi belongs to you and you two should be together for the rest of your life."

She looked at the audience and some were glaring at her because she was being a little too loud, so she starts to be quiet for now as Wake did some unusual hand signs so she could understand. Soon, Kaya understands that they both have to wait until the near end of the play so they may do something about this.

"I believe in myself. This is my duty and you're an enemy. I must protect my country and the people.I believe in myself. This is right to do but...Why do i find myself crying?"

"Believe in yourself, trust yourself"

Wake and Kaya knew that it was time to stop the play before it was too late, so both of them got up and felt the stinging pain on their broken ankles, but they still carried on to walk forward so they may get to the stage. They took small steps as they could get to the near stairs of the stage, soon they both are walking up the stage and everyone looked at them curiously. Tamaki and Haruhi looked at them when they noticed everyone is looking at them.

She still have the sword, I now wield it in my right hand  
There were no lies in what you gave me  
Shannon hopes that maybe someday she'll go where you are.

"Wake?"

"Haruhi...I have something to tell you..."

You smiled at me with your arms open wide  
You held me tightly with your bloody hands, right till the end

"Haruhi Fujioka..." he opens his arms wide. "I LOVE YOU!" he cried, hoping his plea would come to her.

Haruhi gasped...

...

"Well, that was interesting..." Tomomi admitted, walking along with Takashi.

As they both walk down the street, they both wondered what is going to happen between Haruhi and Wake after that interesting moment they had with each other at the stage. All they know is that Wake and Haruhi ran away together at the stage and so far, they are now sending troops out to find them because they were not anywhere near the school grounds. They walked together, the night was shining with its full moon and the place looks magnificent with the moonlight touching the small neighborhood. Takashi took her here because she wanted to come here, the real reason why is because Tomomi has something importent that she wants to explain to Takashi. When Tomomi stopped for a minute, Takashi looked at her confusingly because she suddenly stopped, but Tomomi looks up to him with a kind-like smile.

"Tomomi loves you,"

Takashi felt his eyes widen.

"Tomomi does, Tomomi finally figured it out now...Tomomi loves you, Takashi,"

"Tomomi-"

"Don't say anything," Tomomi said, she walks up to him. "Tomomi loves you so much, Tomomi never knew that Tomomi would fall in love with Tomomi's best friend since we've been together."

"You don't want me," he said. "I'm no good, and besides, I also know you can't stand elevators after that terrible poweroutage. Worse of all, I'm not going to stay here...I'm leaving for America after graduation."

"Tomomi understands, we can both take it one step at a time, ne?"

"If you wish..."

"WHAT?" Shouted a man from behind, Tomomi and Takashi looked behind them and saw a man with dark brown hair with glasses and a fine suit with a red tie.

"Daddy?"

"My daughter wishing to be together with Morinozuka? What utter nonsense!"

"Daddy, stop it, Tomomi loves Takashi!"

Her father looks at her confusingly, he has no idea what he is going to say to her daughter.

"Guys?" someone said, Tomomi looks in front of her to see Edith and Mitsukuni together.

When Tomomi and Takashi looked at them, they both are...holding hands together. Tomomi gasped and stammers a little, Edith and Mitsukuni are making it offical: they are both in love with each other now. Tomomi's father who could understand this felt his whole jaw go down, how could this all happen in one night? But since they both are serious about being together, Tomomi and Takashi congradulated them for their wonderful announcement. But then, that makes Edith question something: what is Kaya and Tamaki doing right now?

...

Kaya is in her chair, she is pouting her face away from an unhappy Tamaki as they wait in their changing room. Tamaki demanded to know why Kaya went up to the stage so suddenly and tried to stop them from letting them do his ending. Kaya says that she did not want Haruhi to take him away from her, Tamaki looks at her confusingly and wondered what she meant by that...Kaya glanced away with an uneasy look as she blushes on to herself. When Tamaki was about to say something, someone opened the door and the person comes in with a lady with a long blue colored dress and her hair is tied into a bun while the man wears a fine black suit and has dark brown eyes like the lady. Kaya saw them and looked away, she did not want to see her mother or father as Tamaki looks at both of them, this is his first time ever to see her parents here in the school.

"There you are, young lady!" the mother puffed. "Tell us right now: you want to leave with me to Paris, right? The plane will leave in an hour!"

Kaya wanted to say something but the man spoke before her.

"No, she wants to come with me to New York,"

"Excuse me," Tamaki said. "Kaya won't be leaving with any of you." Kaya, her father and mother look at him confusingly. "She will stay in my home for now on."

The man chuckles, "You have no rights to do so-"

"My name is Tamaki Suoh," he said. "If I want something, I'll get it."

The mother and father froze, they had no idea that they are in the same room where Tamaki Suoh is present. They both stammered a little and apologized to him, the mother looks at Kaya and says that she may pick who she wants to be with. Kaya looks up at Tamaki who looks down at her sweetly, she nods once and she faces both of her parents.

"I want to stay with Tamaki."

"All right," the mother said. "You can stay, but I'll be visiting you forever. As they say in French, aduie!" she said, she starts to tear up a little and waves Kaya away.

The father leaves out the room, he was glad he left that woman. And so, they both left the room. Kaya looked at Tamaki again...she gets up from her chair and with her right hand fist, she punched Tamaki right on the face!

"HOW DARE YOU THINK YOU'RE MY BOSS?" Kaya shouted, glaring at Tamaki who touched his cheek in pain...hopefully they will get along some day.

...

After many minutes of walking, Wake and Haruhi sits on the benches at the park nearby the Ouran academy yard. After getting out of the stage, they have been trying to get away from the people who wanted to know why they have wasted their tickets for the play. But since they are now alone together, they can talk about what Wake shouted at the stage.

"Did...you really mean what you said?"

Wake looks at her, he felt his face turning red with a light blush forming arcoss his face. He nod once, he then looks away as Haruhi could hear crickets chirping at the nighttime. Haruhi looks down at the ground, she felt embarrassed when he confessed in front of everyone, but she was glad that he did when he stopped the part where Tamaki and she have to hug each other. Wake glanced at her with his baby blue eyes, he does not know what he wants to say to her now...but then, she moves herself forward and with her face close to his, she kissed him on the lips. When Haruhi was about to pull her lips away from his, he pulls her closer so they may continue to kiss each other. After a few minutes, they pulled their kiss away so they may take a minute to breathe.

"By the way," Wake huffed. "Have you seen those two girls?"

"What two girls?"

Wake looks at her confusingly.

"You know, Anime and Enime."

Haruhi looks puzzled...who was he talking about? Or...are they really gone like the said?


End file.
